Once Upon An Unfortunate September
by jlove34
Summary: Does time really heal all wounds-dull the ache-or erase the memories? Unfortunately after a decade,those things have yet to occur. My memories were too vivid-forever etched into my subconscious,an ever present and constant reminder that my life would never be a fairy tale.Fate had become my cruel mistress,sinking her dagger repeatedly into my heart-enjoying my misery. Can. Couples
1. 1-A Chance Encounter

**Summary:**

_**AU-10yrs ago, following Charlie's murder/Cullen's departure, Bella flees WA. Without her family, Bella finds herself unable to handle the memories that plague her. Life goes on, and so must Bella. 10yrs later, the wounds have closed, but will they ever truly heal? Unfortunately, the past doesn't always stay in the past, & the future can be uncertain. **_

_***This is a Jasper/Bella Friendship only. Eventual Bella/Edward HEA. All other couples are canon.***_

_**Join me on Facebook! OnceUponAnUnfortunateSeptember**_

_**Beta-Zorradesombra**_

* * *

_**Not all those who wander are lost**_

_**J.R.R Tolkien-The Fellowship of the Ring**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1. __A Chance Encounter_**

_**Jasper**_

* * *

Today's weather was like any other day in September—rainy. It was as if the heavens were weeping and their very sorrows blanketed the earth. As the horizon swallowed the remaining light, the glare off the glass reverberated across all that surrounding it.

I braced the palms of my hands against the wall of glass and gazed absent-mindlessly out to the chilly, wet tarmac. I allowed my eyes to wander and drink in all of my surroundings. My eyes fixated on the man in the reflection yet I hardly recognized the face. Deep in my subconscious, I was still that young, human soldier, Jasper Whitlock, dressed to the hilt in an officer's uniform, standing tall and regal. In reality, I was a bloodthirsty predator with eyes of liquid topaz and sickly, cold alabaster skin. All of which were tell-tale signs of a murderous past.

Disgusted by my marked appearance, I turned my head and gazed at Edward who was doing the same. Today, in the dimming light the bruise like shadows under his eyes notably stood out against his pale skin. _How long had he denied his body sustenance?_

I muttered softly under my breath, "Do you think you ever allow yourself to heal?"

"Are you ever going to quit asking me that?" he said softly. Edward turned towards me and smiled, but the emotion never touched his eyes. They were devoid of emotion, fathomless pools of onyx.

"Well, Edward, I never seem to get a straight answer, so I'm probably going to continue to ask until I get a favorable answer or at least an honest one,"I retorted.

"Why do you come year after year? I mean, it's not like I need escorted to the airport. I'm over a century old and can manage quite well," he said sardonically.

"Quite frankly, I am hoping that you will stop running away from your problems. Maybe, some day, I'm hoping you will shake off this incessant brooding and act like a man! Or, at the very least, pull your head out of your sorry ass. Edward, you are not the only one in this family that is hurting. We all are hurting, because you forced us to comply with your wishes. Something that, had we listened to our hearts, would have chosen not to do. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice miss you like crazy!"

"Jasper, you could not even begin to comprehend the decision that I made. I re-live it daily and often wonder if I made the correct choice. I not only hurt her, but it seems all of you, as well. It is a terrible burden for anyone to bear, and I am drowning in the misery of it all. I must leave Seattle, because I know if I stay here, I will go looking for her and that is not what's best for Bella. She deserves a life without vampires," he said softly, noticeable sorrow lingering in his eyes.

I didn't say anything else and it was obvious neither would he. Of course, I had my reservations and would love nothing more than to voice them aloud, but I could see the pain in his face, so I let it go and allowed the fathomless ocean of emotions consume him. I crossed my fingers and hoped this would be the last year he mourns her loss.

Over the loud-speaker, a female voice announced that flight 105 to Rio De Janeiro, was boarding shortly. The airport suddenly began to buzz with a cacophony of silent vibrations, unwillingly swallowing me with their intensity. Edward averted his eyes, bent slowly, and retrieved his bag, walking quickly towards the specified boarding door. He handed his ticket off the flight attendant and disappeared through the doorway.

As I watched him disappear, I resolved to end the madness. This would be the last year I allowed Edward to wallow in self pity. I planned to change the course of our fates-Edward's fate. I would do whatever was necessary to end the turmoil and heal my family. I'm certain whatever transpires, or whatever steps I took, however uncomfortable, would be against Edward's wishes. However, I'm willing to forgo the additional strife between us to close our wounds.

I'm unsure how long I stood overlooking the door, but it was long enough for me to settle peacefully into the emotions around me. Catching the movement in my peripheral vision, I looked over the large expanse of concrete, and my eyes fell upon the retreating airplane. Having no wish to watch the plane leave, I sent my usual goodbye and customary burst of emotion and stepped away from the glass, willing my feet to move towards the airport's exit.

I slithered past travelers, through security, and paused at a shop selling 'genuine' Washington memorabilia and bought Emmett a woodcarving of a bear, just for fun. Our inside joke about vegetarianism strayed from merely talk and joking, to purchasing ridiculous merchandise to help ease the tension. I hoped the little trinket would help to bring some laughter into an otherwise hostile environment.

Continuing on my monotonous trek, my thoughts strayed farther and farther from my surroundings. I retreated deep inside my mind, and I became very oblivious to the humans around me, until the crowd of humans surrounding the baggage area held me up. They were swarming around the twirling oval like bees to the hive. Their emotions ebbed and pulsed, creating a buzzing sound. I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this cacophony and leave the day's angst behind me.

When about a thousand feet from the front doors, I paused and contemplated dropping the human act. No one would notice, would they? I was mentally exhausted. My only wish was to sprint through the heavily, wooded canopies of sprawling forest and catch whatever animal crossed my path. During my fleeting contemplation, I heard a woman's scream. It was high-pitched and full of panic, bringing me to full alert. I stopped immobile and headed her cry.

"Stop that man!" she pleaded loudly. "He's stolen my purse!"

Even though my father has been dead for over a century, I felt, as if, I did not offer the woman my help that I would be tainting his memory. There was a time when men were both cordial and gallant, and I wanted to prove to my father that I was still both. I hold dear those few memories of my human life, because as a vampire those trivial moments of our human life are often forgotten.

I resigned myself to help the woman without a second thought.

I listened to the hammering footsteps as they drew closer, but I never looked over my shoulder. I reached out my hand, snatched the man by the back of the neck, and deposited him in a heap on the floor. As he made contact with the floor, the air that escaped his lungs made a dreadful hissing noise.

Crouching over the man, I leaned inches from his face and grabbed the hand that held the woman's purse, crushing it. I felt the bones crumble to pieces between my fingers.

"If I ever see you here again...I will hunt you down and drain you dry," I hissed.

I did not care that my obvious strength, speed, and threat may invoke strange thoughts from the man. Who was going to believe a thief's tale of meeting a vampire in a crowded airport?

A trickle of urine began to flow down the man's trousers. A look of terror was painted across his face. His blue were eyes swimming with salty tears. He cradled his injured hand into his chest and moaned slightly. I smiled widely as I watched him scramble to his feet, leaving the purse lying on the floor where he lay. He scampered off quickly but not without looking worriedly behind him every few feet.

It pleased me far more than it should to watch the man's face and to feel his pain. I act human, but I am far from one. Even the practiced of actors occasionally lose their edge or get bored. My antics are just a little more Machiavellian than your average human.

Purse held in hand, I stood, spun on my heels, and watched the woman totter towards me on tiny heels. The woman's waist length, auburn curls bounced with every step. Her tiny shoes clicked rhythmically on the tile floor as she made her way closer.

"Oh my goodness…Thank you for saving my purse! I wouldn't have been able to get…." She trailed off mid thought and looked me over with wide eyes. Mid stride, she slid to a stop. The abrupt shift in momentum caused her to topple backwards and land directly on her backside.

The excitement of the moment lit a charge in the air, distracting me from the faces of the humans around me. They became faceless balls of emotion. I was so oblivious, in fact that I was unaware of the woman's identity until she was at my feet, disheveled in a heap on the airport floor.

Bella was no longer the awkward child of eighteen but a lovely woman, mature and slightly more voluptuous. It overjoyed me to see her again. However, when she looked up into my eyes, I had an inkling that she was not as happy to see me as I her.

"Hello, Bella, I see your balance has not improved in my absence,"I said softly, chuckling lightly under my breath. I bent slightly and offered my hand towards her, unsure if she would accept it or not.

"Jasper, I…I didn't think…I'm happy to see you, too," she said softly.

A smile strained the corners of her mouth and a single tear streamed down her ivory cheek. She reached a hand out hesitantly towards me, and I grasped it in both of mine, pulling her to up in a smooth, swift motion. She wavered slightly on her feet.

"I was right, you haven't changed one bit,"I said warmly. It was a lie. Everything about her had changed, matured, yet, the most notable and troublesome change was her eyes. Her wide, chocolate eyes were empty and no longer danced with life. The dark circles that bordered those eyes were the same deep, dark shadows that had plagued Edward's eyes. It made me wonder if she was just as miserable as he was.

I brushed the single tear away with the pad of my thumb and allowed it to linger. The warmth of her skin stung my fingers. It had been a very long time since I had touched a human and it was both warm and inviting.

She pulled away swiftly, looking extremely uncomfortable. Her heart beat furiously, and the excess flow of blood tinted her cheeks. She nervously shifted from foot-to-foot and smoothed the wrinkles out of her crimson sun dress. She kept her eyes on the floor.

My senses exploded. The sweet smell of blood invaded my mind, and I suddenly became aware of the blood coursing through her veins. The venom filled my mouth. In my memory, I could still smell and taste the metallic rustyness of spilled blood on that unfortunate September day. The day that I attempted to murder the small, helpless woman who stood before me.

I swallowed deeply and closed my eyes, as the venom coated my esophagus. A deep red haze clouded my vision and blanketed the airport with the color of death-blood-lust.

For this very reason, I never allowed humans to get this close to me. Even though I had not had the taste of human blood for nearly five decades, I was still just as dangerous then as I am now. Even with all my practice at my new lifestyle, I remain a deadly predator who could strike with the swiftness of a venomous snake.

Startled out of my silent reverie, she repeated a question that I had failed to hear the first time. She cleared her throat to recapture my attention, and I was immediately ecstatic for the turn of thought.

"Jasper, where's Alice?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just dropped her off at the terminal. She's going on business in South America," I said shakily.

Of course, my statement was a blatant lie, as Alice was not the one I dropped of at the terminal. I thought she realized that I was lying but luckily, she didn't call me out. I didn't feel the need to sully the moment. If she were miserable, mentioning Edward might make her even more so.

"I guess I'm glad she's not here," she said sadly."It would be hard to…." She trailed off, pausing for several seconds.

The moment drug on and my curiosity began growing exponentially. I could feel the turmoil that blossomed inside her. Squaring her shoulders, she looked me dead in the eye. This action was something that the younger Bella never had confidence to do. Her inner turmoil turned to resolve, and I could feel the anger boil just under the surface.

I raised my eyebrows in an attempt to encourage her to continue, smiling warmly.

"I actually surprised to see you, and I'm curious to know why Alice didn't see me and warn you to steer clear," she said steely.

"Why would she say such a thing?" I said startled. Her question perplexed me and came out of left field.

"Well, let's be frank, Jasper. The Cullen family have always been master manipulators and anyone privy to their circle are likely stabbed in the back,"she scoffed.

That hardly seemed fair. Although, I can see how someone would feel similarly considering all that had transpired.

"Bella…I don't know what to say. No one, absolutely no one, in our family ever wanted to hurt you. I can see how you could...or would think…"

She cut me off. "Jasper, I refuse to stand here and allow you to make excuses for all of your fucking shortcomings! You've been gone for ten years. All of you...gone. I haven't received any letters or phone calls, and I didn't even rate high enough to get a goodbye. I believe that had I not caught Alice off guard, I wouldn't have ever seen any of you again. For whatever reason...here, you stand. Although, I wish you would just go. I'm done. D-o-n-e." She emphasized the last word, a cold, angry edge to her words. "Just leave!"

Bella spun on one heel and furiously stomped off towards the baggage carousel. She rifled through her bag, tossing various items to the floor, and muttered various profanities under her breath. The rage continued to boil just under the surface.

I stood dumfounded at my dismissal. This scenario seemed wrong and not at all what I had pictured mere moments ago. The thought of bringing her home and ending the strife that has splintered our family was an appealing thought. Instead, I was standing in a room of hundreds of people engulfed in her rage, and I was powerless to stop her as she strode out the door.


	2. 2- Bella

**"The beginning of love is the will to let those we love be perfectly themselves, the resolution not to twist them to fit our own image. If in loving them we do not love what they are, but only their potential likeness to ourselves, then we do not love them: we only love the reflection of ourselves we find in them"  
― Thomas Merton, No Man Is an Island**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Bella_**

**____*****Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and publishing company.***

_**Join me on Facebook! OnceUponAnUnfortunateSeptember**_

_**Beta-Zorradesombra**_

* * *

Rain. Why did I think it wouldn't rain? Washington was constantly wet, dark, and cold. The weather was always miserable here, that wasn't anything new. It perfectly complimented my mood.

What was new? I was coming home and considering it had been nine years since I had stepped foot in the great state of Washington, I found myself on edge. In all honestly, it wasn't only the rain. I had other things on my mind that contributed to my depression. The last few weeks, I've been haunted by the ghosts of my past. Childishly I believed I'd left Forks behind and all the misery with it. However, it seems like your problems are always there when you return.

After Charlie's murder, there was little reason to stay in Forks, so I packed up and sold the house. Then I moved to Florida with Renée and attended the university, graduating at the top of my class. Charlie would be proud of my accomplishments. I was all grown up, and thinking about home, and everything that transpired in the little town, opened a chasm inside my heart.

When Angela had called three weeks ago and invited me to her wedding, I was stunned. However, I was far more shocked at whom she was marrying. Jacob Black of all people, and there was imprinting involved! Jacob had imprinted on 'my Angela.' My two best friends in the world in love, and I couldn't have been happier. Therefore, I wholeheartedly agreed to attend. How could you say no to your best friends? Regardless, of whom she was marrying, I couldn't deny either of them happiness, although, anyone but my little brother (and I use 'little' figuratively), would've been preferable.

Jacob had told me he loved me once. However, I couldn't reciprocate his feelings. He was my best friend and nothing more. I was a child then, engulfed in misery over the loss of my first love. Every girl experiences the heartache. It seems silly now but it shaped the person that I am today. Therefore, in a sick sort of way, I'm grateful.

It was amusing to think about all the guests that would not have a clue that Jacob and Angela's relationship wasn't a typical love affair. You know the type: boy meets girl, the two would fall in love, get married, live happily ever after and get a dog…ha! This was something much more, a supernatural love affair. Something magical…a love story to pass down through the ages.

Jacob and I spoke of imprinting long ago, although at that time the conversation was about Sam and Emily, members of the Quileute wolf pack. Yet I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._"

Coming home would undoubtedly unearth some sorrow. However, this wasn't a 'trip down memory lane'. This was a happy occasion.

My trepidation had Renée on edge. She had a hard time forgetting about my stay in Forks and the melancholy I had sunk into after Charlie's murder. She was my mother, though. I supposed it came with the job title to worry, but no matter how many times I told her I was fine, she couldn't get it through her thick head. Someday I hoped that she would grow up or perhaps grow out of it.

_Not likely_, I thought and smiled.

Once I exited the plane, I realized I was dead on my feet. Therefore, I rushed to take my place in line at the airport Starbucks. After standing in the line for nearly twenty minutes, I was beginning to lose my patience and had the urge to kick the person in front of me in the ass to speed along the process. At this exact moment, I needed a double shot espresso more than I needed anything else in the world.

Everyone in line was staring at me. Or, at least that's what it felt like. I felt ridiculous in heels and a dress. Better yet, instead of my usual ponytail my mother curled my hair into lovely little ringlets that bounced with ever step. Ugh! Bella Swan's attire would always be strictly jeans, t-shirts, and ponytails, to my poor mother's dismay.

A low cough from behind alerted me to the fact that it was my turn in line, I ordered my usual drink and paid the cashier, placing a tip in the tip jar on the counter. I received a sneer from the cashier for what I assumed was an unacceptable tip. Uncharacteristically, I plucked it back out of the jar and sneered right back. Sure, it was childish behavior and very rude of me. However, I wasn't in the mood to ignore snide gestures.

Slinking through the crowds of people, I sipped at my drink and walked slowly through the airport, stopping in front of baggage claim. However, my plane hadn't released our baggage so to kill some time, I decided to go to the rental counter and secure my car.

I grabbed my i-phone out of my purse and started it up, checking for missed calls and scrolling through the list of emails. I highlighted and opened one in the list. It was from Jenny, a coworker of mine. She went on and on, griping about how awful it was of me to go on vacation while she was working. In closing, she wished me well and desperately hoped that I would get drunk, get laid, and lighten up.

I snorted under my breath. Like a trip to rainy Washington could ever be considered a vacation. In addition, I was to fit sex into the equation. Ha! Plus, when have I ever been intoxicated?

"_Carefree vacation my ass!"_ I said under my breath.

Of course, I had told my coworker that I was going to Washington to attend my best friend's wedding. Obviously, in her opinion, attending weddings involved way more 'fun' than I was willing to indulge in. However, I wouldn't mind taking a spin around the dance floor. Now that everyone was grown up, it wouldn't feel so wrong. Besides, I was single and according to Angela, so was Embry. The thought sent a chill into my lower abdomen.

By the time I got to the rental counter, the line was longer than the line at Starbucks. I rolled my eyes. Twelve people separated me from getting the keys to my reserved Mustang. I was going to take her through the curves as fast as my nerves would allow me to go, maybe faster.

As I impatiently waited for my turn in line, I continued to fiddle with my phone, reading a few more emails, one from Renée. She informed me she would be calling any minute, so I slung my little red purse over my shoulder and waited.

So suffice it to say, I wasn't paying attention to my purse when the man involuntarily ripped off my arm.

You had to give the man credit, he was fast, and I was clumsy. Therefore, there was a very good chance that he was going to escape with all of my money, credit cards, and I.D.

"_Damn,"_ I yelled.

The man was tall and portly, in his late forties or early fifties and wore a blue suit jacket and fedora. No, kidding! Who wears fedoras nowadays?

I took off in a sprint, dropping my drink in the process, attempting to remain conscious of every step I took. Running with heels might turn out to be far more dangerous than learning to ride a motorbike.

"_Stop that man! He's stolen my purse,"_ I called out to hoards of people.

My dress billowed wildly behind me, satin swishing with the movements of my body as I weaved in an out of the swarms of people. The clinking of my shoes kept up steady rhythm mimicking my heart.

It amazed me how many people seemed oblivious to what was happening around them. Of course, they might be too afraid to intervene, or frankly not care. It wasn't as if it truly affected their lives.

I once again pleaded for help, begging the bystanders to aid my cause. They allowed him to pass as if he were Moses and this was the Red Sea. Unbelievable! At this moment I had little faith in humanity.

Swiftly and without warning, literally plucked from mid-air, my assailant lay in a heap on the airport floor. The movement was fluid and instantaneous. Just as suddenly, a tall statuesque man with golden blonde hair crouched over the thief's shaking form. His hands curled into claws and locked at this side ready to strike.

"_Vampire,"_ I whispered sliding to a stop.

Great, I wasn't in Washington one whole hour without running into a vampire. I'll just chalk it up to poor luck. However, I was grateful to my savior, regardless of his undead status. Let's just hope I wouldn't have to give some vital fluids as thanks for his gallant efforts. The vampire swiveled on one heel and fluidly stood with my purse aloft in his outstretched hand. I jogged over to meet him, thankful for the end of the ordeal.

"_Oh my goodness…Thank you for saving my purse! I wouldn't have been able to get-" _My breath stuck in my throat, cutting off the sentence mid thought.

If I were asleep, I still wouldn't have believed who was standing in front of me. Jasper Hale, an over-6 ft tall beauty, who was just as lovely as the last time I laid eyes on him.

The shock of the moment caught me off guard, and while I had been conscious of every step in my mad dash to retreive my purse, I faltered. The abrupt changes in momentum making me topple backwards and land on my butt.

What a day this was turning out to be! Of all the vampires in the universe, I had to run into this one. I was certain at any instant a tiny, ebony haired pixie would dance over and swoop me into a hug, just as if she and her family had never broken my heart. Alice's betrayal was the most hurtful because I considered us the best of friends.

I was unsure at that moment, if Jasper even recognized me. However, when he gazed down at me, I knew better.

A treacherous tear broke free and ran down my cheek.

Jasper bent slowly and offered me his hand, a smile jerking the corners of his mouth. God, he was beautiful. He could have been a Greek god in his former life.

"Hello, Bella. I see your balance has not improved in my absence," he said softly, chucking under his breath.

Of all the things he could have said, this was a poor choice of words. He said 'absence' as if it were an amicable parting. This began to ruffle my feathers, so to speak.

"Jasper, I…I didn't think…I'm happy to see you, too,"I said softly. However, it was a huge lie, but I needed to be polite, after all, he did do me a huge favor.

I reached out my hand, taking his in my own. He pulled me to my feet with a quick flick of his wrist. Of course, my balance has always been poor, and I wavered at the abrupt change of my equilibrium.

_"I was right, you haven't changed one bit," _he said humorously.

Another tear ran down my cheek. I was both happy and furious at the sight of him. He hesitated but reached over and brushed the tear that ran down my face. The touch was uncomfortable, and I pulled away swiftly. My heart began beating a hole in my chest. I nervously shifted from foot to foot, fiddling with my dress. I kept my eyes firmly fixated on the floor, willing my tear ducts to stay dry.

He looked just as uncomfortable, eying me like a slab of meat. His eyes never left me, fixating on the blood that wildly coursed throughout my veins. Jasper has always had to hardest time sticking to the 'vegetarian lifestyle,' so I found it odd to see him mingling in the hoards of people in this airport.

"Jasper, where's Alice?" I said softly, hoping to break his gaze. However, he didn't answer and continued staring at me. I asked again.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just dropped her off at the terminal. She's going on business in South America," he said shakily.

I could tell he was lying simply by his body language. Something strange was happening.

"I guess I'm glad she's not here," I said softly. "It would be hard to…," I broke off.

I sounded like a sad little girl and I was sending off the same signal with my body language. I squared my shoulders and stared him straight in the eye, like the adult that I was. I was going to make him sweat it out, so I left a noticeable pause, before beginning again.

"I'm actually surprised to see you. I'm curious to know why Alice didn't see me, and warn you to steer clear," I said steely.

"Why would she say such a thing?" Jasper questioned, looking rather confused at the abrupt change of direction.

"Well. Let's be frank. The Cullens have always been master manipulators. Anyone privy to their circle is likely stabbed in the back," I sneered.

"Bella…I don't know what to say. No one, absolutely no one in our family ever wanted to hurt you. I can see how you could-or would think…," he said pausing, but I cut him off.

"Jasper, I refuse to stand here and allow you to make excuses for all of your fucking shortcomings! You've been gone for 10 years. All of you—gone. I haven't received any letters or phone calls. I didn't even rate high enough to get a goodbye. If I had not caught Alice off guard, I wouldn't have ever seen any of you again. For whatever reason—here you stand. Although I wish, you would just go. I'm done. D-o-n-e," I said icily emphasizing the last word.

I spun on my heels, tossing my dress behind me in a wild display of displeasure. To the bystanders, I'm convinced we looked like angry lovers quarreling after a long journey. Of course, that wasn't the case. I hated the Cullens and Jasper was no exception.

I stalked over to the baggage carousel, and grabbed my bag. I opened it, and dug through my bag. As my blood continued to boil, I began tossing various items to the floor. When I found the little bag with my Aspirin in it, I snatched it up, popped a couple, and piled everything else back in the bag. I was livid.

"What an ass! What gives him the right to pretend to be shocked?" I muttered under my breath.

I knew that he heard me because vampires have excellent hearing. I slung my purse and bag over my shoulder and with a flurry stalked out of the airport. I realized that I was going to have difficulty getting home without a rental car. Although, I refused to turn around, for once in my life I wanted stay in control.

As the doors whooshed shut behind me, I left Jasper standing where I'd left him, looking like an idiot.


	3. 3-Dinner at the Blacks'

**_A dream you once were,_**

**_A dream of all my realities,_**

**_A dream I can no long strive for._**

**_In the wake of my manly betrayals"_**

**_― C. Elizabeth, Absolute Obsession_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3-Dinner at the Blacks'.**_

_**Bella**_

_****__***Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and publishing company.***_

_**Join me on Facebook! OnceUponAnUnfortunateSeptember**_

_**Beta-Zorradesombra**_

* * *

As the airport doors slowly retracted, I let out a huge sigh of relief. I never realized just how weighed down your day-to-day life can become while carrying around so much contempt for others, and my shoulders now felt lighter as a result. However, I probably would've felt magnificent had I forgiven the Cullens instead of chastising them for their misdeeds. Although, I have to admit that chastising Jasper was an extremely gratifying thing. I felt vindicated, and a smug smile crossed my lips.

* * *

I had a peculiar feeling about standing out in front of the airport without a backup plan. While my actions were gratifying, I essentially shot myself in the proverbial foot by not securing a vehicle. It's a fair distance from Seattle to Forks, so I guess my vindication came at a very steep price. However, my pride prevented me from remedying the situation, so I needed to contemplate another option.

"Damn, you look good enough to eat," a husky voice whispered in my ear.

I let out a blood-curdling scream and jumped back, landing up against my would-be attacker. Immediately and without thinking, I grabbed the crook of the man's arm, squared my body, and hefted him up and over my shoulder. He landed with a thud on the sidewalk. Before he could move, I dropped my knee into his chest. There was no way on God's green earth that I would allow myself to become a victim of mugging twice in one night.

The man was three times my size, and I was secretly pleased that I got the drop on him, so to speak. I needed to remember to thank my self-defense instructor for his superior teaching skills.

"Jesus, Bella, you might be little but you sure pack a punch," the man said humorously.

Pushing my hair behind one ear, I gazed down at the man and smiled sheepishly. My cheeks flushed bright red as I realized who he was. He returned my smile, flashing a set of pristine teeth.

"Oh my goodness," I squealed in delight. "I'm so, so sorry. You scared the crap out of me. Let me look at you."

I lifted myself off him and held out my hand to help him up. "Little Seth Clearwater, what happened to you? You grew up on me."

Behind me hoots of laughter echoed throughout the canopy. I turned to look just in time to see Embry, Quil, and Jared bent over laughing with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Umm, wow! What are you guys doing here?" I questioned shakily, as I dragged the toe of my shoe absentmindedly across the pavement.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're picking you up from the airport! God, has the Florida sun fried your brain, Swan?" Embry said sarcastically.

"Embry, I believe senility is setting in!" Jared chimed in.

Jared's comment opened the flood-gates, and the boys burst into another fit of raucous laughter, slapping each other on the back. The brotherly bonding continued with a full round of high-fives. I shook my head at the flood of obnoxiousness and flipped them off. Boys! It didn't matter how old they were, they all stopped progressing after age twelve.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting anyone to pick me up. I was planning to rent a car. Jake knew that. However, the car situation seems to have fallen through," I said shyly.

"Jake needed us to pick up some junk for the wedding. So while we were here, he said we should swing by and pick you up," Seth said nonchalantly, placing an arm around my shoulder. "Instead of gratitude, I get my ass kicked…by a woman, no less! Speaking of women—you look fantastic, Bella. What's the occasion?"

"Well, we are attending a rehearsal dinner, right?" I said, looking at all of them each in turn.

"Yeah, but…this is Jake's house, Bella. None of us are dressing up. Although…" Quil paused and started tapping his finger on his chin, and then after careful consideration divested himself of his ratty shirt. "Or, we could go au naturel."

"Yuck, Quil! We're not getting naked!" I balked.

"That's all right, Bella! You don't wanna see 'that' naked." Seth motioned to Quil and then continued his chiding. "In fact, you'd be sorely disappointed, 'cause Quil lacks in the manliness department. His girlfriend actually came over last night to take a ride on Seth's giant sausage. I think she finally lost her virginity!"

I threw my hand over my mouth and snorted loudly. With eyes wide, I watched as Quil pounced lithely on Seth, socking him in the gut. Grabbing Seth's neck between two arms, Quil pummeled Seth about the head.

"Don't say shit about my girlfriend, Clearwater!"

"Quil! Seth! Please...stop," I pleaded, grabbing the nearest by the shoulder.

Quil socked Seth in the gut one last time and then slipped his shirt back on. "Asshole," he grumbled.

Seth rubbed his head furiously, groaned loudly, and then chuckled under his breath. "So...Bella, are you're gonna save a dance for me?"

"You have a girlfriend, Clearwater. Besides Ms. Swan is dancing with me tonight," Embry said assuredly. He grabbed my bag and slung it over one shoulder, clearly considering himself the victor.

This trip was starting to look up. I smiled sheepishly at Embry and bit my bottom lip. Maybe, Jenny was right. Perhaps I should attempt to have as much _fun_ as possible.

"Let's get out of here," Seth said shakily. "I'm double parked, and if I get another ticket in Mom's truck, she's going to freak."

"I wanna see that!" I said animatedly, clapping my hands together. "Getting your ass kicked twice in one day would be some sort of record, right?"

Seth's face fell into a grimace and his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. As we walked towards the truck, I giggled at Seth's reactions, because he could dish shit out, but he sure couldn't handle being on the receiving end.

Feeling eyes upon me, I slowly looked behind me. Standing at the double doors, I swore that I could see a pair of ocher eyes gazing out at me. However, before I could focus, he was gone. I worried that his presence might become a problem, both with the wolves and me.

"Bella, you smell like a leech, or…the airport smells like leeches," Jared stated.

All the boys agreed, nodding their heads while they looked around. Embry stiffened and grabbed me by the crook of the arm, tucking me behind his back. _Geez, Embry, you're smooth,_ I thought and rolled my eyes.

"When I got off the plane, I…well, I ran into a vampire I knew," I said sheepishly, pulling out of Embry's embrace. I certainly hoped they wouldn't press the interrogations. "He's gone now, so no need to worry."

Fortunately, my explanation was sufficient even though only part of it was true. The Cullens have never been the wolves' favorite people. Therefore, not mentioning their names or what happened in the airport would be preferable. There was no need to start a war over a stolen purse. I only hoped our chance encounter was just that, and I didn't see him again.

Seth's truck was a mammoth of a vehicle, and I cringed internally, secretly wishing that I'd stuck with the classic jeans and sneakers. This wasn't my typical attire, so I found myself at a disadvantage. I had no idea how I was going to both hoist myself up into the mammoth beast and keep much of my 'assets' inside this blasted dress.

The boys began piling in to the vehicle. Jared and Quil jumped into the bed of the truck, while I clumsily clambered my way into the truck. Once I was situated, the two massive men sandwiched me between them, and the heat that radiated off their skin felt wonderful, maybe too wonderful. However, I didn't think either of them minded being sandwiched in the cab with me, because both of the boys would be able to grab several comprehensive looks down my cleavage. Boys are creeps.

Seth drove like a maniac taking the curves with reckless abandon, but the speed didn't bother me. For the first time since I got off the plane, I felt at ease just as if this was where I truly belonged. I suppose it could have been, if I wanted to come home. That was the crux of the matter…I didn't know where I belonged.

On our way to the reservation, we all had a great time rehashing old times. We spoke about all the changes in pack, Sam and Emily getting married and having a baby, who had imprinted and who hadn't, and of course, Jacob and Angela's wedding. Therefore, I felt fully caught up by the time we rolled into Jacob's driveway.

Jacob was waiting in the doorway with Angela draped in one arm. Boy, did he look bigger. Well, all the boys seemed larger. _Was that even possible?_ I thought and smiled widely. The two of them looked so in love, and the thought of many happy years warmed my heart.

The boys began piling out of the truck. My admirer, Embry, who I believed was still trying to impress me, lifted me out of the truck. His warm hands around my waist made me shiver with delight. _Maybe I should wear a dress more often_, I thought, feeling pleased. It'd been a long time since I had felt special and wanted.

Gazing around the property, I spotted Billy, Sue, and Leah sitting under a lovely linen awning in the front yard. Shortly the three were joined by the boys and their dates, which had already loaded up plates of food and were stuffing it into their faces.

Twinkle lights and ribbons embellished the surrounding the trees, setting a soft glow upon the ground. The lights illuminated, Sam, who was grilling a massive amount of steaks on the grill, while his wife, Emily, swollen with child, was arranging bowls of various foods on folding tables.

I stepped awkwardly away from Embry, only to be caught up into a rib-breaking hug and swung around by my best friend in the whole world, Jacob. It felt wonderful to see him again. He kissed me on the top of the head, and I pulled away to look into his wide, childlike eyes which were glittering with excitement.

"Bells, you…"

"Jacob, I…"

"Sorry, Jake…you first."

"I was just going to say you reek," he said and smiled widely.

"Gee, way to make a girl feel good about her self. I love you, too, Jake," I said in annoyed tone, placing my hands on my hips.

"Seriously, Bells, you aren't hanging out with the bloodsuckers again, are you?"

"Nope, not even if you paid me a million bucks. There was a vamp at the airport, and I got mugged. He was nice enough to retrieve my purse from the dickhead who stole it," I said assuredly, holding the purse under his nose.

"Ugh, that's fricking nasty. Put that thing somewhere where I can't smell it and come get some grub. I'm starved."

Once I disposed of my purse, Jacob and I made our way over to the buffet table. The food looked wonderful, and I watched Jake grab a plate and start generously piling it with food. He scampered away, dropping at Billy's feet. Before his ass made contact with the ground, his mouth was already full of food.

I shook my head and a broad smile crossed my lips. I grabbed a Coke out of a nearby cooler of ice and laid it on my neck. All the excitement coupled with the events of the day, made my stomach ache. I popped the cap and sipped gently at the cool liquid.

"Swan, aren't you gonna eat anything?" a deep voice cooed in my ear.

I squealed under my breath and swung around. "What the…? Embry, don't sneak up on me unless you want me to kick your ass, too."

"Baby, you can do anything you want with me," he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

I snorted and blushed, turning away before he could see the emotion clouding my face. I had a feeling he was going to attempt to pursue me, and I was unsure how I felt about that. While it did feel pleasant to feel desired, it was both a weird and wonderful feeling. I hadn't dated anyone since Edward, and I didn't know if it was possible for me not to feel jaded about all relationships.

It had been ten unbelievably, long years and while my heart had partly healed, I was unsure if it could stand another rejection. Edward hadn't been just any person. Our relationship, well my portion, at least, had been so much more than a high school crush.

Whatever I felt with regard to Embry, it felt wonderful to take part in life instead of merely existing. Unfortunately, everything would return to normal on Monday, because I knew myself all too well. This was what he…_Edward_ had done to me.

"I just don't feel well." I turned slowly and looked into his eyes."Um, Embry, can I ask you a question? It sort of personal, though."

"Sure Bella, you can ask me anything. What would you like to know?" he said, his brown eyes sparkling.

"While I understand the mechanics of imprinting, Jake explained it to me once. Why hasn't it happened for you, do you think?"

"I don't know, really. I'm the odd man out, I guess. Maybe, it just because I haven't found the right girl," he said smiling at me, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"I was just wondering. Curious I guess." I turned abruptly and pulled away. "I should really go say hello to Angela."

_Yikes_, I thought, as I hurried over to the large group. A bead of sweat ran down my neck.

Angela, Emily, and Leah were deep in conversation when I walked up, and I flung my arms around Angela, hugging her tightly. A wave of calm settled over me the moment her arms responded to mine. She pulled away and gazed into my eyes. It had been so long since I'd seen Angela. Yet when she looked at me, it was as if I never left. As if I never ran away and our friendship hadn't suffered.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said shakily, tears prickling at my eyes.

"I can't believe what's happened, Bella! On one hand, I'm so incredibly happy with Jacob. He makes me feel so special and loved. On the other hand, it's a completely new world with vampires, wolves, and traditions…it's a lot to take in, somewhat overwhelming. Jake said you've know about all this for years. How is that? It's kind of a secret society. And the Cullens-" she broke off, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Yes, it's true, all of it. I have known about all of this for years," I said motioning with my arms to include the whole area and everyone in it. "I guessed the secret, so I'm a special case."

"Did you leave Forks because of _him_?" she questioned.

"That's part of it. However, after Charlie's murder it was just too much. Too much hurt and way too many memories…" I trailed off sadly. "Enough of that unpleasantness, though. So, Saturday is the big day."

"Well, I should've asked you sooner, but I was afraid you might not come. You know, with you and Jake's history. But, since you're here now...will you be my maid of honor?" she said sweetly, gazing at me through thick lashes.

"I would be honored, Angela," I said as tears streamed down my face. I pulled her into an all-encompassing hug and held her tightly as both of us broke into nervous and tearful laughter.

* * *

The evening was chock-full of good friends, food, and music. I decided to take Jenny's advice and just have fun, even if it was only for the weekend. I danced with everyone, twirling around the dance floor so often I almost forgot about my earlier displeasure. Luckily, my friends found my clumsiness endearing instead of pitying me for my two left feet. It was worth it, every second of it.

Since the boys had sipped a few beers, I opted to drive myself in my old truck (which I had gifted Jake when I moved to Florida) to a hotel in Forks. Embry had offered his house but everything about that situation seemed wrong.

Driving the old beast felt fabulous. The familiar rumble of the engine, faint smells of tobacco, and remnants of peppermint soothed my nerves. Even though it was freezing, and took a lot of hard work to roll down the windows, I let the cool, salty air fill my lungs.

My journey ended at a Motel 6 just on the edge of town, and I checked in for four days. Sunday afternoon I would fly home if everything went as planned. All I wanted to do was celebrate Jake and Angela's union and get the hell out of this town as memories threatened to engulf me.

My room was, of course, on the third floor. My feet were exhausted, so I slipped the little heels off, swung my purse and bag over my arm, and trudged upstairs. Room 222 was at the end of the hall. I fiddled with the stupid plastic card, swiping it several times before the lock released.

Throwing my junk on the bed, I made my way to the bathroom, washed my face, and slipped out of the dress. Several minutes later, I was fumbling through the dark, stubbing my toe on the bed frame, and slid the curtains closed. However, when I turned on the light, I wasn't the only person in the room.


	4. 4-Destiny

**_No one can change our destiny. Destiny is something that we forge for ourselves, with our own perseverance, sweat, and blood. Jamie S. (Me!)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Destiny_**

**_Jasper_**

**____*****Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and publishing company.***

_**Join me on Facebook! OnceUponAnUnfortunateSeptember**_

_**Beta-Zorradesombra**_

* * *

So many things had occurred since Edward boarded that plane. Many of the events were entirely unexpected. For once, I was overjoyed that I was alone so no one witnessed the embarrassing events of the day and those that might still transpire. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought to see Bella again, as I have become quite unaccustomed to surprises.

* * *

I watched Bella slip away into the night. With new-found courage, she took my aspirations for the future with her. I felt a small amount of anxiety creep inside me. I was unsure how to accomplish my task without her. Without employing some unfavorable tactics, that is.

She stood alone under the canopy, her bag slung over one shoulder. I watched while she shifted nervously from foot-to-foot and gazed around nervously. She looked as if she was pondering her next move. I gathered that her aggravation prevented her from securing herself a vehicle. At least she was able to escape with dignity.

Before I could use Bella's predicament to my advantage, four very large men approached her. Even behind several layer of glass, the sickening combination of perspiration, rotting earth, wet animals, and testosterone radiating off the four men burned my nose profusely.

While under the employment of my creator, Maria, we found ourselves in contact with several creatures. She identified the creatures as 'children of the moon.' Both creatures shared the same putrid scent.

I laughed under my breath and shook my head. As if cavorting with vampires was not hazardous enough, Bella looked as though she'd entrenched herself with another group of supernatural entities. One would hope, after all of the unfortunate situations she was placed in, she'd acquired some semblance of self-preservation. However, she seemed to ride a very fine line. Her irrational behavior could potentially draw danger to herself and others. Bella truly needed constant guidance and supervision, whether she felt as if she needed it or not.

Fortunately, it was not the full moon. Therefore, I believed she was relatively safe, but I needed to be positive. I would leave nothing to chance in my new endeavors. Opening the first set of glass doors, I began walking toward Bella._ Bella told you to leave her alone._ I froze with my hand on the outer doors, contemplating my inner debate. _You shouldn't leave her alone, Jasper!_

One of the four men approached her, whispering something repulsive in her ear. The rest of the men congregated behind her. A god-awful scream escaped her lips. The sound echoed in my ears and the fear resonated throughout me. I watched anxiously as she stumbled into him.

It broke my heart to watch her safety loom in the balance. However, Bella adamantly dismissed me. If I were to ignore her wish and rush in, she might never forgive me…us. However, if she were to get hurt, my brother would kill me. If Bella were to become injured, I would never forgive myself. I grasped the door handle and bent the metal allowing the warring emotions to pull me apart at the seams.

A war of another kind raged within Bella. She vacillated between residual bouts of anger and an overwhelming fear of the unknown. Just when I was about to dash out the door, she did something I didn't expect. She tossed the burly boy over her shoulder and dropped her knee into his chest. I laughed aloud, garnering some strange looks from onlookers.

My heart swelled with pride. Bella had become a remarkable woman. My only wish was that Emmett could've witnessed her reaction. I made a mental note to regale him with all the gory details as soon as I saw him again. If she ever became a vampire, I looked forward to some interesting sparring between the two of them.

As it turned out, my concern for her well-being was superfluous. After looking into the man's eyes, she apparently recognized him and the remainder of the brood. They all shared embraces. After some chiding between the five, they shared in bouts of laughter. I breathed a huge sigh, and turned to retreat into the airport. When I looked back, so did she. In the second our eyes met, I knew I could not heed her request.

I vanished from my protective vigil. I attempted to shield myself from view by fleeing the airport in a circuitous manor. I jumped into Edward's car and turned the key. The engine in the Volvo roared to life. Fishing my phone out my pocket, I contemplated my decision further. However, I gave up after several seconds, resigned to my original conclusion. I quickly keyed in my father's number and pressed send, holding the phone up to my ear.

"This is Carlisle," my father said.

"Carlisle, we have a problem," I stated firmly.

"Yes, please continue."

"I ran into Bella today. She was vexed by my presence."

"I often wondered how she would react if we were ever fortunate enough to cross paths again. Our departure was quite deceitful, Edward's especially. She has every right to be vexed. However it was Edward's desire for us to depart."

"The subject of werewolves is actually the reason for my call. While you and the family resided in Forks, were you ever in contact with such creatures?"

"The family did come into contact with a tribe of men, who shift into wolves to protect their people. However, they are not truly werewolves but in fact shape shifters. These men are able to shift at will and are not slaves to the moon. Don't get me wrong, I do believe they pose a risk. Why do you ask, Jasper?"

"Well, Carlisle, she left with several of the foul smelling beasts. I'm quite concerned for her safety…perhaps ours, as well."

"Do we really have the right to dictate who she chooses to spend her time with, Jasper?"

I ignored his question. I knew damn well it was presumptuous of me to disapprove of her companions.

"Edward will be most displeased if he found out, and we can't keep something like this a secret for long. Our thoughts will betray our secret. How would we fare then, do you think?"

"I'm shocked that Alice did not foresee this development," Carlisle mused.

"I've pondered that extensively, and I find it truly perplexing, Carlisle. Something or someone is blocking Alice's ability to see Bella's future. If her gift is faltering, we might all become vulnerable."

"Jasper, what are you suggesting?"

"We need to intervene on Edward's behalf. I realize that Edward wanted us to keep our distance. While I generally respect his decisions, he's becoming a liability in his current state."

"This is against my better judgment, Jasper. Meddling in the affairs of humans only draws further attention to our already precarious position with regard to maintaining our anonymity. However, I am willing to forgo any reservations I might have about your plan, for I too, wish to see Edward happy again,"Carlisle concluded.

I shut the little phone and threw it on the seat. Garnering Carlisle's 'almost' approval solidified my decision. I would most definitely intervene on Edward's behalf. I hoped that once he and Bella reconciled their relationship he would forgive my deceit.

Shifting the car into gear, I peeled out of my parking space. I sped through the streets, revving the engine in a hasty attempt to catch the truck. Weaving in and out of traffic, my reckless behavior garnered several displays of displeasure and a constant torrent of rage.

Once I arrived at the freeway, I was able to kick the car into its highest gear. Nearing speeds of a hundred miles per hour, it took little time to catch up and slide effortlessly behind the truck. I followed closely but still far enough away as not to draw attention to my presence. Bella happily chatted with the men as a wave of contentment washed over her. It was almost a shame that I was considering changing her life…almost.

We made good time, weaving in and out of the curves with ease. The cool, ocean air permeated the car with the sweet combination of seaweed and brine.

The driver made decent time, and it took little time to arrive at the reservation. I continued slowly, watching as the truck made it way down a bumpy, dirt road towards a little red house nestled into the cover of trees, garnished with twinkle lights, and setting a soft glow upon the ground. The sound of music, laughter, and the smell of food filled the air.

It wouldn't be prudent to crash the party considering our long-standing treaty. Besides, just being on the reservation broke the treaty. In addition, I was sorely outnumbered. I revved the engine and took off in a fury, as not to alert my enemies to my betrayal, even though it was a possibility they already knew. I stopped just outside the treaty line to wait. Carlisle would be curious as to the nature of this pack. It had become quite large, and it concerned me that our enemies out numbered us two to one.

Retrieving my phone from the seat, I scrolled through my messages and placed several calls. However, I never reached Alice. Her lack of vision was disconcerting. Moreover, since I first glimpsed her lovely face, this was the longest we'd been without contact. I realized she was fully capable of caring for herself, but my anxiety and insecurities tended to plague me when she was not near.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath to calm my nerves, attempting to focus on the task at hand. After three very, long hours, a familiar red Chevy appeared in my rearview mirror. It chugged along the road, the engine roaring in protest. I followed her until she turned into a Motel 6, and I parked my car several blocks away.

Bella clambered out of the vehicle. I stayed back, watching her from afar, as she grabbed her bags and walked into the lobby. She checked in for four days. The clerk gave her the room number and her key, room 222 on the third floor.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I propelled myself to the top of the stairwell. Disabling the lock, I made my way quietly into the room. With a quick glance across the room, I found myself quite appalled by the accommodations of the local motel. The smells that permeated the room were putrid, smelling of stale cigarettes, sex and cleaning supplies. Revolting. She deserved better lodging than this.

I crossed the room and settled into a rolling chair that was partially hidden in the corner, propping my feet up on a table. If Esme were here, she would admonish me for my ungentlemanly behavior. However, I wasn't particularly concerned with manners. _Perhaps, I should be more concerned with the cleanliness on the chair._

Through a part in the curtains, light spilled into the room illuminating only a small sliver of the floor. This would keep my presence a secret, until the proper time.

After several minutes, I could hear her little feet as they trudged up the stairs. She scanned the card several times, fiddling with it until she was satisfied it would allow entrance, and then she walked into the room.

She threw her items on the bed and made her way into the bathroom. Within several minutes, she returned to the room and slipped out of the dress. I attempted to avert my eyes. She tripped over several items in the dark but finally made it safely to the curtains, sliding them closed. Then Bella swiveled her body and leaned over the bed, flicking on the light switch situated on the headboard. It was then that she realized she was not alone.

Several screams left her lips before she stopped and glared at me, her heart beating furiously. I raised myself slowly out of my chair and carefully closed the distance between us.

"Damn you, Jasper," she hissed. She looked as if she might hit me but thought better of it, taking several steps away from me. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Sitting in this murky, dank, disgusting excuse for a motel room while I waited for you to arrive," I said playfully, a wide smirk spreading across my lips.

"Why? I thought I made it perfectly clear at the airport that I didn't want to see or talk to you," she said angrily.

"I realize that you have a bad taste in your mouth with regard to us. However, you didn't allow me to explain." I tossed the dress into her arms. "Here, please put your dress back on, we're going back to Seattle."


	5. 5-The boy I Once Loved

**_"I would rather my enemy's sword _**

**_pierce my heart than my friend's dagger _**

**_stab me in the back." Faustus _**

**_- Don't Talk Back To Your Vampire_**

**_― Michele Bardsley_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5- The Boy I Once Loved_**

**_Bella_**

**____*****Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and publishing company.***

_**Join me on Facebook! OnceUponAnUnfortunateSeptember**_

_**Beta-Zorradesombra**_

* * *

There was a time when I would have given everything to spend eternity with the Cullens. I begged and pleaded for the transformation that I believed would tie us together for eternity. However, he never planned to spend an eternity with me. He couldn't even stomach a human lifetime.

Edward spouted empty promises and professed undying devotion, all to perpetuate the illusion of love. He was the world's best liar and I fell for the whole illusion. I was never his lamb. I was nothing more than a marionette, and once he tired of me, he tossed me away like an unloved toy. I supposed clipping the strings was the kindest thing to do.

Without Edward, I became a moon without a planet, adrift in the cold, black expanse that became my universe. Without something or someone to orbit, nor the sun to warm me, I left the gravitational pull of the Earth. Suspended in lifeless animation, I spent the next months of my life as if I were dead, shunning my remaining family and friends. Eventually everyone in Forks abandoned me, some by their own volition and others, like Charlie, were forcibly removed from my life.

As a human, I should have known I could never fit into their world…Edward's world. Over the years, humans become old, frail, and eventually they are nothing but a burden cast on society. I was obviously a burden already. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left. To Edward, I was simply a pebble in his shoe, annoying and easily disposed of. Perhaps it was my age, perhaps not. Regardless of the reason, I'd been naïve. I believed in their lies wholeheartedly.

So much time had passed, but I had not forgotten their abrupt departure. I told myself repeatedly that I would give my former family a piece of my mind if I ever had the chance to see them all again. Although this wasn't a situation that I wanted to find myself in, I was bound and determined to see it through. I owed that much to myself.

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't expecting the day to head in this direction. The weekend was supposed to sail smoothly. I was supposed to celebrate my best friend's wedding. I wondered if I would be around to celebrate anything.

There needed to be some fast thinking on my part. I had roughly twenty-four hours before all hell _could_ break loose. I understood how the wolves felt about the Cullens. The only reason that they tolerate each other was due to a treaty forged long ago. If the wolves were to find out about my current dilemma with the vampires, there could potentially be a war.

I wasn't entirely surprised to see Jasper again, even though I was certain that I was extremely clear at the airport. When we locked eyes, I knew he'd be a problem. Those lying weasels would do anything to bend someone to their will. It was in their nature to perpetuate lies and crush souls.

"Jasper, why can't you just say what you want and leave? I really don't want to hear any more lies. I haven't anything to say to any of the others, either. What's the point of showing up at your house?" I retorted, slipping the dress over my head.

Jasper grabbed my shoes off the bed and handed them to me. I placed them on carefully, wincing as I stuffed my aching feet into the damned things. After tonight, I'd place the uncomfortable footwear into the back of my closet and never touch them again.

"Bella, I need you to see how our family dynamic has changed since we parted ways. The only way I can convey the severity of the situation is to show you," he said softly.

"I needed all of you once. However, I don't need any of you now! I've let you go. You and your family need to do the same. You've done it once. Certainly you can do it again,"I said sadly. Several tears broke free and ran down my cheeks.

Sadness and determination replaced the emptiness in Jasper's ocher eyes. He once again brushed the tears from my cheeks. Then he gently grasped me by the crook of the arm and twirled me towards the door. His hand seized the doorknob, but he paused before turning the handle, contemplating the harsh words I'd spoken.

I yanked on my arm and dug the heels of my shoes deep into the carpet, desperately trying to unlock his grip. But the action was pointless and only served to drain me of my strength. For the first time ever in his company, including the night that he attempted to kill me, I felt afraid. The beautiful vampire briefly glanced into my eyes and then he ducked his head into his chest, pondering his words carefully.

_If I could only get to my cell phone_. _I'd call somebody. Jake, Embry, Seth—anybody, for God's sake. _

"Bella, this is something that has needed to be done for ten years. I've never had the opportunity to remedy my mistake. And now that I have that chance, I'm not going to squander it. I only hope that my brother can remedy his own mistake in the process. Perhaps in time you can forgive us. This situation has been devastating for the entire family. Edward's life is spiraling out of control. And I feel like I must intervene on his behalf. We're no longer whole without you,"he said somberly_._

"These are your actions, Jasper. Don't blame your family or Edward." I paused, breathless at the very mention of his name. "Regardless of whatever extenuating circumstances you feel are goading you, it's still _your_ choice. So, don't do this!"

Jasper's tawny eyes emptied of all their emotion. He closed his eyes, a heartbreaking grimace spread across his perfect lips. If he could cry, I felt as though he might. He turned the handle slowly and walked out into the hall, still clutching my arm. I continued my struggle, digging my nails into whatever I could grasp. My efforts proved futile as each item slipped easily out of my grasp. First the wainscoting and then the railing, but he continued pulling me effortlessly down the hall.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, overlooking the cold, dark concrete, I let out a defeated sigh. Cool, wet air blew into my face. I shivered as large droplets released themselves from the sky and landed on my exposed skin. There was no fighting my captor. At this point, swaying his decision seemed physically impossible. I was certain, at this moment, that returning to Forks was a huge mistake.

The only car in sight was my old, faded Chevy. Undoubtedly, I would either walk or soar across the parking lot in the pouring rain. My lack of proper clothing worried me. One could develop hypothermia in such conditions. I wondered if Jasper realized that my body wasn't as durable as his. However my subjugator intended for us to arrive in Seattle, I realized I would be forced to endure the elements. That thought was unpleasant, at best.

Jasper grasped me around the waist and swung me effortlessly upon his back. I wrapped my arms and legs securely around his waist and neck, creating a vice grip that would choke a human. I closed my eyes and tucked my head into his shoulder as the rain pelted my body. Jasper and I flew across the parking lot, around several blocks, and stopped in front of Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. My breath stuck in my throat.

_Oh, God! Is Edward here, as well?_

Jasper picked up upon my panic and quickly quelled my fear. "It's all right, Bella. He's not here."

"Why are you driving his car, then?" I burst out nervously.

"I'd prefer my own car. However, I drove it to appease my brother. And because it still smells like...and it's September..."he trailed off.

_I was confused. What does the Volvo and September have to do with anything?_

I unclasped my arms and slid to the ground. Jasper opened the passenger side door and motioned for me to enter. I flopped in the seat dejectedly, unladylike, and crossed my arms securely across my chest. The upholstery became sodden as the water dripped from my hair and clothing. I leaned forward and grasped the ends of my hair, wringing the strands out upon the floorboards. Since Jasper had the audacity to kidnap me, then he could damn well clean up the mess.

_The hell with Edward's car_!

Jasper jumped lithely into the front seat and rummaged in his front pocket of his jeans for the keys. When he located them, he turned and looked at me. Another grimace briefly crossed his lovely lips, but his eyes remained empty. He shook his head and then closed his eyes tightly.

Reaching in the back seat, he grabbed a tan leather jacket and placed it gently in my lap. I stared at it for a moment. I could never forget this garment. It was surprising that Edward kept the item. Why keep something that reminds you of someone you no longer loved? Or ever loved. Surely, Alice had bought him dozens of additional outfits that he'd never wear during several _vampire_ lifetimes, let alone mine.

I sighed and gratefully stuck my arms into the additional layer. I snuggled down, pulling the item securely around myself. My teeth chattered wildly from my near hypothermic state. The smell of the coat transported me back to another time and place. It was a night I'd never forget. My mouth involuntarily watered from the lovely scent as it wafted gently off the garment. Even after a decade apart, I couldn't forget the unique and delicious perfume of his skin.

_Damn it, Bella. Don't you dare fall under their spell again!_

Jasper placed the key into the ignition and turned it quickly. The engine started effortlessly. He threw the car into first gear and pressed his foot into the floorboard. As the clutch released, and the tires found purchase on the pavement, the car fishtailed to the right. The tires squalled loudly as we took off into the night. Anxiety consumed me and I sucked in a huge breath, frantically grasping the seat with my fingernails.

He drove too fast though the nearly blackened streets, the wet pavement shooting great waves of murky water upon the windows. He weaved effortlessly in an out of the cars as if we were in one of Emmett's video games. I wanted to admonish him for his disregard for my safety. However, I chose to keep my mouth shut. He wasn't angry, but he was definitely acting erratically. If we crashed, he would simply walk away. I wondered if he realized I didn't possess such indestructible attributes.

While I was grateful for the coat, it provided very little warmth in my current state. My teeth continued their senseless pounding. Simultaneously we both reached for the heater, our fingers briefly touching. I dropped my hand immediately and allowed him to work the controls, disgusted by the contact. Right now if I could kick his ass, I would pummel him into the ground.

I secretly wished that I'd stayed in La Push even though Embry was being entirely too forward with his intentions. I'm certain he would have allowed me to take residence on his couch for the night. I yearned for a nice warm blanket and comfortable, dry clothing on my body.

"This could go very badly, you know," I mused.

"How?" he said, evident curiosity in his voice.

Rage boiled up within my core and threatened to explode out of my body. Whatever he or his family wished to convey had better be damned good, because my annoyance was growing exponentially. I decided to throw down the gauntlet as the tension in the little cab was quickly becoming thick enough to cut with a knife.

_How could someone so beautiful be a complete buffoon?_ _He is either purposely acting coy or the man has lost his mind._ _Were the Cullens pompous enough to assume kidnapping was an acceptable practice? Obviously!_

"What I meant is—this isn't one of your better ideas. The wolves are expecting me tomorrow. When they find me missing, they're likely to come looking for me and find your scent," I said steely.

"Regardless what you may think of my actions, I do plan to bring you safely back before they notice you're missing. I don't want to start a war, Bella. I've already…never mind."

What did Jasper do that he's keeping from me? Damn vampires, they're always keeping things from me "for my own good." I shook my head in aggravation. The Cullens, I fear, will never change.

We sat in silence for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

The Cullens' new house was eerily similar to the one in Forks. Even though it was only one story, the house had dozens of large windows sweeping in every direction, overlooking a vast expanse of the trees. Surrounding the house was a magnificent courtyard. A grand water feature stood tall and majestic in its center, water bubbling up from its core and flowing gracefully down the marble.

I swept the area with my eyes and they landed smack dab in the middle of the driveway. Alice stood there, umbrella held high, and looked both worried and furious. We skidded to a stop only inches away from her, the tires chucking gravel in every direction.

She leaned in and opened Jasper's door, gasping at his passenger and clutching her chest. "What the hell is going on, Jazz? First, I have a vision of your death. You were in pieces—and there was fire!"she shrieked, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"Then the future changed." Alice took a deep unnecessary breath and looked slowly in my direction."And…and...but none of the visions included you, Bella!"

Alice sunk into a heap on the cold, wet driveway, dropping the umbrella at her side. She dropped her head into cupped hands and shook with tearless sobs. Jasper jumped from the vehicle, scooped her up into his arms, and lovingly stroked her hair.

"Darlin', where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you all day," he scolded her.

"I decided to follow Edward, so I booked a flight several hours after he did. I ignored your calls, because I knew you wouldn't approve of my meddling. Although, it looks as if you did some meddling of your own. I realize I should've answered, but my vision regarding Edward was so clear. He wasn't going to come home this time. Minutes before I boarded the plane, I got the vision of your death. I placed a call, and thank God, he answered. Edward jumped off on his first layover and flew back on the first flight to Seattle. I was so scared, Jazz," she said, laying her head against his chest.

_Hmm...meddling in the affairs of others was obviously something that the Cullens practiced regularly. Fucking fabulous!_

I expected Alice to have a vision. It was just part of her makeup, a constant trait, but never in a blue moon had I expected that she wouldn't see me in any of them. I was confused. She'd always seen me. What did this mean?

I sat in bewilderment in the car, still wrapped up in Edward's coat. I was dripping wet and freezing cold, so I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift. I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke, I was staring into the rich, golden eyes of the boy I once loved.


	6. 6-Werewolves,vampires & first kisses

_**"Pride had kept her running when love had betrayed her."**_

_**― Susan Elizabeth Phillips, Kiss an Angel **_

* * *

Beta-Zorradesombra

_**T**__**wilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Chapter 6-Werewolves, Vampires, and First Kisses**_

_**Edward**_

* * *

Coming home again so soon seemed counterproductive. I had dedicated my life, or rather my existence, around pain...a self-imposed purgatory devoted to the punishment I so rightfully deserved. From the moment I opened her window, I allowed myself to hope. I would use the remainder of _her _existence to punish my ignorance. Returning to the scene of the crime, so to speak, only negated those efforts.

This wet, dank, and overly green area of the country only served to remind me ofall that I lost...a constant torrent of memories dedicated to all I threw away. I couldn't allow myself the luxury of darkness or permit it to keep me its unwilling prisoner. My family was in real danger. Being the monsters that we were, both un-aging and solitary; there was always the real possibility of discovery, or in this case...destruction. Alice had seen her mate's demise. While I still lived, I wouldn't allow her vision to come to fruition. My sister, overly energetic and bubbly, would be devastated without Jasper, and I couldn't allow her to suffer the same fate as I had.

Esme was standing just inside the back door when I stepped inside. She dashed to my side in the blink of an eye and wrapped her tiny arms securely around my waist. Even though I was soaked from the perpetual downpour of Washington, I mirrored my mother's actions and pulled her even more tightly against me. A small smile ghosted my lips. As of late, my mother had kept her distance and allowed me to initiate any physical contact we shared. However, today she seemed unable to control her emotions. I was happy that she had, even though it made me slightly uncomfortable_._

"Hello, Mother," I said softly into her hair before I released her.

"Oh, Edward! Carlisle and I are so pleased to have you home," Esme cooed, gazing up into my eyes.

"Esme, you act as though you haven't seen me in ages," I replied lightly, forcing a smile.

"Son, truly…we haven't seen you in ten years," she replied softly.

I smiled sheepishly. My mother was quite astute in her assessment. I hadn't fooled her with my _absence_. My self-imposed perdition had only served to upset her. The look in her amber eyes told the story of loss, and I was ashamed to say that some of that agony was brought about by me. I was a cad for causing her so much pain. She and Carlisle only wished the best for me. The two of them were the epitome of love and devotion...the perfect parents. They deserved the perfect son. However, I was incapable of goodness—incapable of decency. A good son would've given them thanks for the love and support that they had always provided. But whatever goodness that once resided in my dead heart, I had left with her.

While I contemplated the evil that lingered within me, a name quickly flitted across the fringes of her mind. I shied away from away from this name…_her_ name. Hearing those beautiful syllables caused my strength to crumble like the walls of Jericho. One sound and the mortar of my perfectly crafted facade blew to bits, and my exterior crumbled into a thousand pieces at my feet. I had an overwhelming urge to dash off into the forest and claim whatever was left, but I had to stay strong. I owed Alice whatever help I could garner.

Bella was my mate and her absence was everywhere I looked. Just hearing her name opened a chasm so deep within my chest, it threatened to swallow me whole. I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing her face in my mind. My depression had severely inhibited my ability to function. Even keeping up the pretenses of everyday life was more than I could tolerate. When I realized I was naught but a shell of my former self, I locked myself away. I feared tainting the others with my misery.

Narrowing my eyes, I shut everyone else's internal chatter out of my mind and focused exclusively on Esme's thoughts. To both my relief and consternation, that one little word was the only thing she let slip across her mind. She abruptly shifted her focus to another topic. While I appreciated the brevity of her thoughts, I couldn't help but think she was hiding something from me.

Over the years, Alice had perfected the skills necessary to elude my gift and recently she had taught the remaining members of the family her techniques. She was quite clever, unlike Emmett who, on occasions, resorted to torture. He thought it quite hilarious to conjure up visions of lewd and lascivious acts performed with my sister. Worked like a charm! I tried my best to stay out of their heads and generally, I was happy not knowing. However, today with everyone on edge, it seemed imperative that I know what everyone was hiding from me. Frustrated at the thwarting of my abilities, I groaned softly under my breath.

Esme's thoughts grew erratic, small snippets of information leaking through the cracks. I grew hopeful, but she quickly realized her faux pas and disappeared down the hall towards Carlisle's study. I watched her leave and felt a sense of foreboding creep into the space she'd once resided.

I stood in that spot for about three seconds longer than I needed to and then trudged through the house, stopping in front of the living room window. Emmett was perched on the edge of the couch as I walked by. He was oddly quiet both audibly and internally. I didn't dwell on the oddity. Instead, I stood against the glass and strained to hear Jasper's internal voice. Alice's vision frightened me, and I wanted to lay the possibility of my brother's death to rest.

As the minutes ticked slowly by, I felt as though I could hardly contain my anxiety. Perhaps it was because my family members were fixated on Alice's vision, as well. A vision of Jasper's demise played on a constant loop in my sister's mind. My mind slipped effortlessly into my previous conversation with Alice as she relived it in her thoughts.

I had sat dejectedly in the leather first class seat, watching the humans file like cattle into the plane. After they were ushered to their respective seats, the flight attendant ran through her prepared spiel. I closed my eyes as she prattled about the various safety measures in her overly sweet and cheerful voice. The annoying internal and external chatter emanating from the humans around me was enough to drive me mad. So I grabbed a set of headphones from my pocket and plugged them into the center console, ratcheting the volume of the music to its highest level. It helped but only slightly.

As the plane took off into the ever-darkening horizon, Jasper sent out his usual farewell and a wave of calm. I reluctantly opened my eyes and watched as he turned away from the glass and strode into the throng of waiting humans. His gift hardly registered on my depression meter. Nothing he could impart could raise my spirits. It was September…worst of all, it was her birthday. This was the worst month of the entire year.

I conjured up an image of my lost love and gratefully re-closed my eyes. Her beauty had haunted my thoughts for a decade. It was something that I couldn't escape. And something I never wished to forget. However, try as I might, the vision clouded over and was replaced with a forbidden memory…my darling Bella, bloody and broken on the living room floor surrounded by seven bloodthirsty predators. My eyes flew open. I flinched at the horrific memory, taking an unnecessary breath. A grimace crossed my lips when I realized all that had been lost that unfortunate September day.

I had retrieved my phone out of my right-hand pocket and glanced at the screen, realizing that I'd failed to turn it off as we'd ascended into the air. I shrugged and pulled up my messages, three awaited my attention—all from my sister, Alice. I made a disgusted sound deep in the back of my throat. _I haven't been gone ten minutes and I am already being hounded!_ Another text showed up on the screen, but before I could read it, the little phone vibrated. I flipped it open quickly as not to attract any undue attention to my breaking of the rules.

"Edward! God damn it! Why didn't you call before you got into the air?" she hissed, fear and anger dripping from every word.

I raised an eyebrow in shock. This was entirely out of character for my pixie of a sister. Alice never cursed. I questioned my sister in a hushed tone. "Calm down, Alice. What is it?"

"It's Jasper! Edward he's going to be murdered. Pulled apart and burned in a large room with white marble tile. I need you to come back…you have to come back!" she wailed into the phone.

"Alice…Alice, stay with me. When is this going to occur?"

"Soon, within a week, I'd wager. The vision is solid, for now at least."

"As soon as I get to Dallas, I'll grab the first flight back to Seattle. I promise you we'll figure this out."

Internal thoughts that were not my own slowly drew me out of my silent reverie. They slowly seeped into and around the fringes of my psyche. I listened intently as Jasper sped towards the house, an internal struggle plaguing his mind.

_For the love of God, how could I have been so stupid? Kidnapping a human? This is so dangerous. Blood…blood. Don't think about it Jasper. Okay...Okay…don't breath. Hold your breath. Please give me the strength to resist. I hope Edward will finally forgive me. Maybe when he sees Bella, he'll go easy on me. I wonder if Alice has seen anything. If she had, she would've called, Jasper._

All my senses went into overdrive. I ignored Jasper's remaining thoughts in lieu of my own frenzied thoughts. I vacillated between happiness and anger at an alarming rate. _Bella? Jasper has Bella with him. She's here! _

Now, I impatiently waited at the glass, uncharacteristically shifting from foot-to-foot and grasping the roots of my hair in my eagerness to glimpse her beautiful face. For far too many years, I had fought the urge to return to her but I always refrained. Even though I yearned for her with every fiber of my being, I still believed her absence from our world was a blessing.

"Well I'll be damned!" Emmett crowed. I jumped, having not heard him make his approach. He punched me in the shoulder and chuckled. "The rat bastard did it! He fucking did it! I've been thinking about doing the exact same thing for the last five years! That son of a bitch has to be my new hero!"

I growled deep in my throat. Obviously Jasper hadn't been the only person in this household that was planning to go against my wishes. They were all conspiring against me. _Damn it all to hell!_

It took everything within me not to rush out into the pouring rain to meet her. Even from here, I could smell the wonderful and painful barrage of her blood. A decade was not nearly enough long enough to quell the overwhelming urge, and I gratefully filled my nostrils with the sweet, beautiful agony. Bella's heart sped up and began pumping copious amounts of blood throughout her body in a frenzied pace. Jasper stiffened, the smell of her blood wafting through the car. My closed fists crashed through the glass, sending shards of glass scattering haphazardly across the room. Jasper's trepidation had me on edge.

"Jesus! Get your shit together, Eddie! She'll be here in a minute!" Emmett admonished.

"Fuck off, Emmett!" I spit out.

"Ooh, Eddie! Wanna make me?" Emmett challenged.

"No! Actually I just want you to shut the hell up and let me be!"_ For the love of God, Jasper, hurry the hell up before I kill him!_

Alice appeared in the center of the driveway, umbrella held high, a beacon of light in the darkness. Jasper stopped the Volvo mere inches from Alice. She made her way around the car and opened the door, gasping at Bella and clutching her chest.

"What the hell is going on, Jazz? First, I have a vision of your death. You were in pieces...and there was fire!"Alice shrieked, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"Then the future changed." She took a deep unnecessary breath and looked slowly in Bella's direction."And…and I don't understand. None of the visions included you, Bella!"

Alice sunk into a heap in driveway, dropping the umbrella at her side. Her resolve broke into a million pieces, and she began to shake as a myriad of emotions consumed her. Jasper jumped from the vehicle and took her up into his arms, lovingly stroking her hair.

"Darlin', where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day," Jasper scolded his wife.

"I decided to follow Edward. I booked a flight several hours after he did. I ignored your calls, because I knew you wouldn't approve of my meddling. I know I should've answered but my vision regarding Edward was so clear. He wasn't going to come home this time. Minutes before I boarded the plane, I got the vision of your death. I called him. Thank God, he answered. Edward jumped off on his first layover, and he flew back on the first flight to Seattle. I was so scared, Jazz," Alice said, laying her head against his chest.

The next ten minutes seemed to last an eternity. All the while, the sweet smell of freesia and strawberries seeped into my soul. Bella's heart rate slowed to a comfortable rhythm and eventually slowed into the all too familiar pattern of sleep. I took her slumber as a sign and quickly exited the front door into the pouring rain.

The latch to the door opened with a quick flick of my fingers. I gasped as I caught my first glimpse of the angel in the front seat. The picture in my head didn't do her justice. Her beauty cut through me and my un-beating heart swelled with joy. I leaned in, disconnected the seat belt, and scooped her up gently, cradling her into my chest. She sighed gently and buried her face into my chest. Suddenly the universe...my universe began its everlasting rotation once again. My Sun had returned and shone her gentle light upon my dead heart. Everything fell into place again. As she lay in my arms, I knew I was home.

The couch had blankets and a sheet ready when I entered the house. Esme gently stripped off her coat and shoes. Then we tucked her tightly within the blanket. She began to shiver at the loss of the coat and Esme retrieved another blanket. I wanted nothing more that to hold her...comfort her, but the proximity of my skin would only serve to chill her near hypothermic body further.

I tentatively ran my fingers across her delicate skin, tracing the planes of her face and the curvature of her lips. My body ached to be near her—to touch my lips to hers. I wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of her body and lips against my own. However, I refused to wake her and settled for gazing at her sweet, angelic features. I sunk to the carpet near her and rested my head inches from her face. Her sweet breath washed over me and I sighed in contentment.

I would deal with Jasper later—for now, I wouldn't leave her side until she ordered me away.

* * *

_**Bella**_

Rich, golden eyes greeted me when I finally opened my eyes. His irises were a pale yellow. In fact, the color was as soft as the last light of the setting sun. By the look of it, he must have cleared the forest of all mammals within a hundred mile radius.

Seeing Edward again was the start of my worst nightmare to date, albeit, a gorgeous nightmare. However, just because he was gorgeous didn't make it any less creepy that he was hovering over me like a vulture as I slept. His overly jealous and protective nature used to be endearing. Now, I found it far from charming. _Creepward!_

Pausing for dramatic effect, I stared at him coldly. My eyebrows knit together into a tight line. I had many things to say, things that danced on the tip of my tongue. None of words that cried to be released seemed to fit the situation. Edward was the last person I wanted to see. _What the fuck? Everything has gone to hell in a hand basket! _

"You realize it's still considered ill-mannered to hover. And the fact that you're staring at me like a vulture is creeping me the hell out_,"_ I said steely.

"I'm sorry, love. We were all so concerned when you didn't wake up," he stammered.

"What did you call me? How dare you! I'm certainly not your love! I thought I was once! But because I'm human...because my heart beats, I was unworthy of your love! It's nothing but a crock of shit, Edward, because I am worthy! I sure hope you're proud of yourself. You ruined me for anyone else! It hardly matters anymore, though, Edward…it was a long time ago! Another lifetime!" Edward looked at me in surprise and opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for nearly ten hours," a familiar regal voice interrupted.

Carlisle glided into the room with a stethoscope in hand. His stark blonde hair was combed back in a dignified manner, blending seamlessly into his marble, white skin. I realized Carlisle would not have aged. Of course, vampires didn't age. Yet, I still couldn't wrap my mind around the concept.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" I told myself aloud.

"Bella, you shouldn't go anywhere. You were subject to hypothermia and I should examine you now that you've awoken," Carlisle stated, a professional air surrounding his words as he settled in beside me.

Carlisle's professional spiel definitely raised my suspicions. He examined me quickly and stepped away, eying me warily. His overly rigid stance screamed Dr. mode. There wasn't anything remotely relaxed about his demeanor. So I had to assume I was merely a patient and nothing more. This fact irked me. It wasn't not like he was my father or anything, but somehow I always thought I meant more to him than that. _This shouldn't surprise you, Bella! Those assholes left you without a second glance!_ I rolled my eyes and sighed voraciously, garnering a worried look from both the good doctor and Edward.

I attempted to rise, but the blankets held me awkwardly bound to the couch. I struggled to free myself. How was I to make a dramatic escape wrapped up tighter than a burrito at Taco Bell? When I glanced up, the room suddenly held twice the original count of vampires. I was secretly pleased. I wasn't at all excited to see them again, but having them all together would prevent me from repeating myself. I slipped an arm out of its confinement and shook a trembling finger at all those present in the room.

"Why should it matter to any of you what I do or how sick I get? You left me ten years ago! Did any of you care about what your leaving would do to me? I needed you, damn it! Victoria took her vengeance out on me by murdering my father! Do you know what it's like to sign your own father's death warrant? You told me you'd protect me but you didn't! Instead, you ran away like cowards!"

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart…" Esme crossed the room with open arms.

My arm instinctively flew out in front of me. "No! Leave me alone! All of you keep your distance! I don't need any of you or your pity!"

"Charlie's dead? Oh, Bella...if I'd seen anything...anything at all...we would've been there for you! We might've prevented this tragedy," Alice choked out, mock sorrow twisting her perfect features.

"Screw you and your visions, Alice! Take the ones that concern your family and shove the rest of them up your ass!"

Laughter echoed from outside, filling the living room with sweet bell-like amusement. Rosalie...she was the only member of the family who was absent. Her delight surprised me. She'd never shown any emotion towards me except anger and contempt.

"Give them hell, Bella! Kick Edward in the ass while you're at it! He's been a moody asshole for far too long!" Rosalie crowed, breaking into another peal of bell-like laughter.

_Hmmm…Did I just earn brownie points from Rosalie Hale—queen of bitchiness? Either hell had frozen over or we've finally come to an understanding. _

I yanked at the covers and this time, they slipped out from under my body with ease. I jumped off the couch and yelled additional obscenities behind me as I padded out of the room. My feet ached from my earlier dance marathon, but I didn't allow my discomfort to show. All I needed was the overly attentive Edward to stick his nose in my business. I couldn't stand anymore fake concern. Not after everything that happened between us.

Luckily, it wasn't hard to find my way out of the house. I was secretly pleased to find myself in the same clothing. It would've pissed me off if I'd been unwillingly undressed by the likes of them. I looked down at my dress and made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat. The most expensive article of clothing I owned had been ruined by the rain. As if my clothing wasn't bad enough, my hair gave me the look of a drowned rat. _Screw it!_

"Bella, darlin', come back. I'm sorry," Jasper drawled, touching my shoulder briefly as I trudged down the steps.

A wave of calm washed over me, and I swiftly batted it away. There would be no placating me. He reached out for me again, but I swung at him and clipped him on the jaw, immediately sorry for my impromptu burst of furry. The snap in my wrist echoed across the courtyard. The pain was immediate and intense, tears springing to my eyes. I crumpled to my knees and cradled my now broken wrist into my chest.

"You should be! I told you to leave me alone!" I shrieked.

"Bella…you bad ass lil' vixen! I have always known you had a red-hot fire within you! Taking on a vampire shows you have balls!" a husky voice boomed from behind me.

"Emmett! Language, please!" Esme retorted.

I laughed humorlessly at his statement and quickly doubled over with agony. The pain in my hand was sickening and my stomach rolled with nausea. I continued to laugh but only so I wouldn't cry. Jasper stepped back a few feet and leaned up against the side of the house, sorrow dripping from his creased features.

Rosalie tentatively stepped out from the garage and eyed me speculatively. Then after some deliberation, she rushed to my side and settled beside me on the steps. Her lovely ocher eyes sparkled with amusement...and something else. If I wasn't mistaken, it was respect.

"Bella, are you all right? You are a silly woman. You know that? When you kick someone's ass, especially when that someone is made of stone, you should definitely use something less breakable. Next time try a chair or a sledgehammer...and make sure you kick my least favorite brother's ass next! I'll give you lessons sometime. By the way, I'm really proud of you. You're not quite as hopeless as I once thought," Rosalie said amused. She smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

I returned her smile. Although, it wasn't quite as bright and cheerful as hers had been, since I was still perturbed at the lot of them. "Rosalie, was that a compliment?" I mused. "You better be careful, your humanity is showing," I whispered in her ear.

"Shhhh! Someone might hear you!" she chided and winked. She stood lithely and loped gracefully towards the garage. Rosalie stopped just outside the double doors and waved before disappearing into the darkness.

_Yep! Hell had definitely frozen over._

"Come on, Bella. Let's get back in the house and take a look at that hand," Emmett said warmly, chuckling under his breath.

He circled his arms around my waist and lifted me effortlessly into his arms. My anger had ebbed slightly with his presence. His sweet nature and wonderful disposition were a breath of fresh air. He had always there to lighten the mood. Even though I had a strong dislike for most everyone in this house, I had the hardest time holding anything against him. I was thankful for his lightheartedness. I looked up into his big teddy bear eyes, which continued to twinkle with amusement.

"Will you drive me to my motel room? I was kidnapped and have no transportation. Maybe I should call the cops?" I said teasingly.

"I'd like to see someone shove Jasper in the back of a cruiser," Emmett mused and shot a glance at Jasper. "Of course. I can definitely drive you back to town…if that's what you really want? I refuse to force you into anything you don't want to do. But Bella sweetheart, Edward and Alice are dying to speak with you," he stated as both of us plopped on the couch. It groaned in protest.

"I don't particularly wish to speak with either of them," I said callously.

"Boy, do I understand that." Emmett deliberated. Then he switched subjects. To my dismay, it was a more uncomfortable subject than his former statement."Bella? When did Charlie die?"

"I don't like to talk about it, really. Every time I speak of it, I am plunged into the memory. It's been nine years. Today is the anniversary, actually. My fucking birthday is a constant reminder of loss. So much horrible shit I'd like to forget,"I said sadly.

"Bella, for what it's worth, I'm terribly sorry for everything! Charlie's murder, our family leaving you alone…that fucking bitch Victoria! And for all the shit this family dumped on. You don't deserve this much agony this early in life." Emmett laid his hand on my cheek and smiled slightly, anguish so profound lingered deep in his eyes.

"It's all right, Emmett. How could you know what would happen when you left? I was a burden, plain and simple. Cutting the strings was the kindest thing you could've done."

"Bella!" he scolded and looked behind me. "That fucker! You were not a burden! We didn't..."

I threw my hand against his mouth, halting his words. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Emmett. I get it, you don't have to apologize and make excuses for Edward's decision. Just so you know, a goodbye would've been nice. Now about that ride?"

Emmett glanced at Carlisle who nodded his head in approval.

"I think she will be fine, Emmett. Give her my car keys. She can drive herself."— Carlisle turned to me and addressed me directly.— "Bella, I should really set your wrist before you go."

"No, Carlisle. That won't be necessary. Forks has a multitude of capable doctors on staff. All of which I find far more preferable, quite frankly. I'm certain they can handle a simple break," I retorted.

"Of course. Make sure you do obtain medical attention. I wouldn't want the bone to begin healing until it's been properly set. Please rest. You've been through quite an ordeal, young lady. Perhaps we could speak at a more appropriate time and venue. Would tomorrow be acceptable?"

"Carlisle, I'm going to a wedding tomorrow and a party shortly after. I don't know if I'll have the time. And quite frankly, I'm not sure I really want to talk to you. But—so I'm not kidnapped again—maybe Sunday before my flight," I said hastily, internally slapping myself.

_How stupid can you get, Bella? Just invite dear old Carlisle to the motel! While you're at it, maybe offer him tea! He's sure presumptuous. A more appropriate time my ass! How about never! _

"As you wish," Carlisle reaffirmed. "Shall we meet here or at the motel?"

"If you don't mind, I prefer the motel. Neutral ground seems best. And please come alone."

I would agree to anything, right now, in order to get the hell out of this blasted house. If I never saw any of them again, it would be far too soon. I could leave right after the wedding, catch a plane, and be back in Florida lickity-split. The Cullens would be none the wiser—until Alice realized I was gone. Although, she hadn't seen me arrive in Forks, perhaps she wouldn't see me leave either. It seemed like an excellent plan but I couldn't risk it_. Damn clairvoyant little pixie!_

When I hoisted myself off the couch, I took a cursory look around the room. Esme, Alice, and Jasper stood in various doorways watching our exchange cautiously. Perhaps they were blocking the exits?

Then there was Edward…

Edward was nonchalantly leaning against the wall, his hands balled into fists and shoved into his pockets, watching me cautiously. His beautiful face was solemn. I hated to admit it, but it upset me to see him and a pang of sorrow sprouted in my chest. Fortunately, the chasm didn't reopen. It stayed sealed. All was right with the world, in that respect.

Emmett gently grasped my uninjured hand, turned my palm upward, and dropped the keys gently in my palm. He patted me gently on the shoulder and kissed me on the top of the head."See ya', kiddo! Please come back. Rosie and I miss you a lot," he said glumly.

Before I realized what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around the bear of a man and squeezed him tightly. He ran his fingers through my hair and then gently patted me on the back. We stayed like that for a moment, only breaking apart when a growl erupted the silence. Startled, I jumped back and looked around. Everyone in the room was on edge, Edward in particular.

"Come on," Emmett said, grasping me by the crook of the arm. "You should get going. Things are about to get crazy in this house."

"I'm okay. I can walk myself to the car," I softly stated.

I did not look behind me as I purposely strode down the stairs. On the last step, Esme rushed to my side and handed me my shoes. I hadn't even noticed that I was barefoot. I nodded in thanks but did not utter a single word. Now that I was finished speaking with the Cullens, I slipped on my shoes and made my way to the car.

The sleek, black car sparkled in the sunlight. To my dismay, it was not the Mercedes S55 AMG of my memory, but several models newer. It was nearly as beautiful as its owner was. I should've guessed that with the amount of money they throw about, the family wouldn't be driving the same vehicles. Except for Edward. He was a conundrum all on his own.

"Don't go, Bella, love. Stay for me. I have so many things I want to tell you," my dark angel pleaded. His cool, marble hand grasped mine.

"Why should I stay, Edward? I can't even look at you without wanting to hit you. It's childish but that's how much it still hurts. You wanted me to move on—find love, pop out some kids, and a get a dog or something. A happy life? What does that involve? I hope you're satisfied and your distractions were better than mine were. I can't even look at another man without thinking about you. I'm ruined for anyone else," I said solemnly, shaking off his hand.

Silent tears streamed down my cheeks as I climbed into the car and shut the door. He collapsed in the driveway with his head buried in his hands. A loud scream echoed into the trees as I drove away. It was oddly comforting to watch his pain, because up until now, I'd had my own share of misery.

* * *

When I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I glanced at the clock and was relieved at the hour. Ten a.m. _Thank God! _I leaned my head against the back of the seat and stared at the ceiling. If I were lucky, I could feign jet lag and a broken wrist for my delay.

I shoved the keys under the visor, opened the door, and jumped out, running the three stories to my room. Somehow, I expected another vampire to be waiting for me. But to my surprise, the room was empty. An aura of relief washed over me.

Digging around in my purse, I extracted my phone and scrolled through the massive amounts of data, which included several missed calls from Renee and a dozen text messages. To my delight, there wasn't a single call or text from Jacob or the pack. _Disaster averted! For now._

I jumped in the shower, my cast wrapped securely in a plastic Wal-Mart bag, and turned the water as hot as I could stand it. I did my best to wash the stench of vampire from my skin and hair but with a broken wrist, I found it quite difficult but not impossible. It's amazing what you can accomplish one-handed. Of course, this wasn't my first rodeo or my first broken bone. I managed to shampoo my hair three times and shave my legs and armpits. Once I dressed and put on about a pound too much perfume, I jumped into my old Chevy.

My first stop was the hospital and my second stop was the reservation.

* * *

After several hours in the ER and several hundred dollars, my old truck rumbled down the familiar dirt path. I pulled to a stop in front of the small red house. My truck seemed to come to a stop with a wheeze.

Three of my brothers, Seth, Jake, and Quil bound from the porch. Embry remained, leaning up against the side of the house tall and broad. The sun glistened off his bronze, shirtless body. I sat in the truck mesmerized by the glorious site. Seth practically tore the door off the rusty, old truck, pulled me off the seat, and swept me up into a rib-breaking hug. He twirled me around in a dizzying spin, and my stomach rolled with the motion.

"Bella, I missed you," he said joyfully.

"I missed you too, Seth!" I squeaked. "Put me down or I'm going to puke!"

When he sat me gently on my feet, I staggered up the porch steps like an old drunk and caught the toe of my sneaker on the very last step. I stumbled against Embry. His arms flung out and grabbed me quickly before I fell flat on my face. My face flushed tomato red.

"You should watch really watch your step, Swan. If you wanted to cuddle, why didn't you just ask?" Embry joked, a deep laugh emanating within his chest. "What have you done to yourself?"

"I slipped on the steps at the motel. You know, with all the rain it was destined to happen. Look, I can't even walk up the stairs without falling," I lied, ducking my head in an attempt to conceal my dishonesty.

"Sounds like you!" Jake crowed.

"Come on! Emily has lunch on the table!" Seth yelled from half way across the yard.

"Here, I wouldn't want you to break the other arm."— Embry tucked me under one arm.— "Otherwise, I might need to assist you in getting dressed. Not that I'd mind."

I blushed again, my temperature rising dramatically. Embry kept his arm wrapped securely around me. A hundred and eight degrees radiated through my body and a swarm of butterflies took flight in my belly. I closed my eyes in an attempt to regulate my breathing as my body began reacting in strange and wonderful ways. All of these feelings and emotions were unforeseen and definitely without my consent. _Just how much hotter can it get in sixty-degree weather? Plenty hot I'm realizing!  
_

Everyone helped themselves to the food and took off to their tables. Embry stayed behind and helped me spoon up a plate. This was something I was certain that I could've done myself, but it was a courteous gesture. He carried my dish to an empty folding table nestled under one of the trees and plopped down beside me. He began shoveling food into his mouth with fervor.

I watched Embry for a moment and smiled widely at the normality of his company. He had simple wants and lofty desires, and I could appreciate both. He only wanted what every one of his brothers seem to have, and I wanted that for him, as well. Could I let it all go and embrace this? I didn't know.

I took a couple of bites of my own meal before he turned and gazed at me. Our eyes locked for an immeasurable amount of time and my cheeks began to redden. A broad smile lit up his face and he chuckled.

"What? Do I have food on my face somewhere?" I said, slightly embarrassed, eyes wide. Just in case, I ran the back of my hand swiftly across my mouth.

"No, I was just…well…I don't know really," he said softly. "There's just something different about you. There's a light in your eyes, that until just now, I've never seen before."

I sucked in a deep breath and stared at my plate. My cheeks were so hot I felt as though they might combust. For a moment, I felt his gaze upon me before he stood and grabbed his plate. I lifted my head, hoping to catch a glimpse of beautiful, lithe body as he strode across the yard. _Hey, I'm broken…not dead! I can appreciate a fine ass every now and then! _

Embry didn't walk away as I'd hoped. Instead of moving away, he leaned towards me and gently touched his lips to mine. I sucked in a deep breath and held very still. Even though I knew it was coming, at some point or another, he caught me off guard. His lips were soft and so very hot. In fact, my skin felt as though it were on fire. His mouth moved in a wonderful rhythm, coaxing mine to respond. I parted my lips slightly and he ran the tip of his tongue softly against my bottom lip. The onslaught of pleasure that rippled through my abdomen and dipped deep into my core set me ablaze. Before I registered my own actions, I reached up, seized the back of his head, and pulled him greedily towards me.

And with that, I allowed the world to fall away…


	7. 7-Daydreams and weddings

**_"We see things not as they are, but as we are." - H. M. Tomlinson_**

* * *

*******_Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.*_**

_**Join me on Facebook! OnceUponAnUnfortunateSeptember**_

**_Chapter 7-Daydreams and Weddings._**

**_Bella_**

Beta-Zorradesombra

* * *

"Earth to Bella," Embry said with a smirk on his face. He was far too near to my face.

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

"I'm going to get something else to eat. Do you want another coke or something?"

"Hmmm…Sure."

"Eat your food! You're far too skinny for your frame! If you're going to hang around us, you've got to get some muscle!" Embry said, patting himself on the bicep.

_Sweet Jesus in Heaven! Did I just have a daydream about kissing Embry? I did! I really fucking did! What the hell is wrong with me? Well, he's gorgeous for one. And so is Edward, and you're not going out with him! I'm not even remotely ready to kiss anyone! Am I? Oh, for God's sakes, you just saw Edward! You shouldn't want to do anything after that whole fiasco. Bella, you definitely shouldn't fantasize about kissing your best friend's—brother's—pack members? Shit! I'm losing my mind here! _

Embry smiled wildly and sauntered back towards the buffet table, plate in hand. I could die a happy woman after watching that gorgeous ass walk away from me. _Thanks Embry, I'm having hot flashes, for God's sake!_ I had to laugh at my little streak of craziness. My actions were absolutely and positively ridiculous. On the other hand, what woman wouldn't have a fantasy about the Quileute boys?

He was the first man to show interest in me in years and as tempted as I was, I refused to throw myself at him. Although, I also couldn't deny that something was hanging in the air between us.

I would never be like Jenny who jumped into bed with anyone with a pulse, man or woman. That girl was an animal. If she came to work and told me she screwed a corpse, I have to say it wouldn't surprise me. _Eww, that's terrible, Bella! Even for you!_ I am just a boring 28-year-old virgin who lives at home with her parents, doesn't date for obvious reasons, and works too much. And I did all this so I don't have to participate in life! Or if I wanted to admit it to myself, so I wouldn't be rejected again.

_Yep! That sums it up! I'm boring. I'm Charlie!_

I scanned the area pleased by the normality of the setting. I have to admit I watched Embry the closest. He had dished himself up another helping of food and had his arm slung around Angela's shoulder. They looked happy, something that I wasn't accustomed to.

It was nice to be back in Washington. All the laughter, friends, and good food made the setting seem normal…it all felt right. Supernatural issues aside, this was how life was supposed to be, and I felt a pang of longing. Suddenly I wanted all of this—love, happiness, a family. But if the Cullens continued to butt into my life, I feared that the only thing constant in my life would be misery. And I hated them for that. I hated them for coming back into my life. _Damn vampires are nothing but trouble!_

I played with my food, chasing peas and carrots around the plate with my fork. I ate a couple of bites of Jell-O salad. However, I found that I was just too damn upset to eat. My stomach was a mess and my heart was equally so. Pushing my plate away, I hoisted myself from the chair and gathered up all of my dishes, disposing of my untouched food.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

After lunch, I helped set up additional chairs and assisted Angela with the remainder of the decorations. We hung ribbons on chairs and strung some sort of Native American trinkets in the trees. I have to say it felt sort of like Christmas, even though it was a wedding. I find weddings in general overly ridiculous, but every aspect of the decorations screamed Angela and Jake's names, so I loved every little bit of it.

When it was time to try on our dresses, I squealed in delight. I was more than excited about seeing my dress. My aversions to fashion had unconsciously fallen by the wayside over the years. It probably had to do with my job. At sometime or another, jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies failed to be appropriate for work. Plus, I went to college so I wouldn't have to wear a uniform. Now, don't get me wrong, I still wouldn't want to try clothing on all day, but I know what looks good.

Last week, I'd sent Angela my measurements and she picked out my dress. I hoped it fit, considering I wasn't there to physically try it on. When she held it up in front of me, the shimmery, powder blue fabric twinkled in the sunlight that streamed through the living room window. The dress was a strapless A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline. The garment was absolutely stunning and fit like a glove, showcasing far too much of my legs and prominently displaying my boobs. What else could a woman want in a dress? I giggled at that thought, remembering that Jessica Stanley said something very similar when she and Angela were trying on dresses for prom.

Thus far, I found today's activities quite amusing. Leah, in a dress I mean. I tried not to laugh when she cussed up a blue streak while she walked around stiff and tripped on her shoes. She was far too tomboyish to wear a dress, let alone high heels. Flats were a girl's best friend I told Angela, because quite frankly, I wanted to wear them, too. But the girl knew what she wanted and quickly vetoed that notion. Leah and I shared a grimace.

Leah was clearly more suited to being a sleek and magnificent wolf, bounding off through the trees with lithe and graceful strides. Her whole situation was sad, really. She didn't really fit in anywhere, so she was all too often bitter and abrasive, but I knew her actions were simply a ruse so she wouldn't get hurt again. The girl was basically a good and decent person underneath the mask. The fates were just assholes and dealt her a shitty hand, something I understood all too well.

Sue, Leah's mother, commented on how lovely we all looked, her daughter especially, and how desperately she hoped a guest at the wedding would be smitten with her. Sue just didn't understand rejection and the long term effects on one's heart. Leah would likely never recover from Sam and Emily's betrayal. She and I had far too much in common, in that respect.

Leah rolled her eyes and scoffed at her mother when she let it known how impatient she was for grandchildren. Sue, you'll have to put all your eggs in Seth's basket, I thought, as I watched Seth and his intended kissing feverously. If Seth kept kissing her like that, the two of them were going to disappear somewhere, and Sue would have those grandchildren before she knew it.

Emma was Seth's imprint and she was beyond lovely. She was tall and statuesque like Rosalie, but with long, jet-black hair and a flawless russet complexion. The perfect bridesmaid. _Can you say jealous?_ Couldn't fate give me something? I was hardly tall or statuesque, and the only thing I had going for me was what was in my bra. After high school, I really filled out…several cup sizes to be exact. But even though my body changed, my pale, pasty skin still remained. At first glance, someone might mistake me for a vampire.

_Ugh! Vampires!_

Thinking about vampires reminded me of the Cullens. And thinking about the Cullens made me nauseous. What was I going to say to Carlisle? I asked him to come alone. In a perfect world they'd do what I asked. After last night, I felt as though it was likely they'd ignore that request. Dr. Cullen had been nothing but cordial and stoic earlier today. If I were to get any sort of straight answers it would be from him or possibly Esme, but that was stretching my leniency. I feared my grand plan had already crumbled.

Alice's lack of visions surprised me. Either she was telling the truth about my father's murder or she did know and the whole damn family didn't care. I considered both options, neither of which seemed to appease my broken heart.

The whole time Charlie lay dying in my arms, my heart told me they'd come. Alice would've seen Victoria's return. She would've seen the carnage she wielded. If I knew anything, I knew Carlisle's heart. His compassion for the weak and dying was unprecedented amongst his kind. Even though Edward and his family didn't love me, I knew Carlisle would take Charlie under his wing, just as he'd done with each one of his children and his wife. But with each minute that ticked slowly by, my heart broke a little more. Time was an ever present reminder.

Most girls my age haven't had to shoulder the burden of both murder and betrayal. I hated myself and for a while, I hated the pack. I knew it was wrong of me. The boys were only doing their jobs—protecting me and saving Charlie from a feral existence, but I'm ashamed to say I hated them just the same. As the years have passed, I realized it wasn't either of our faults. But if Edward and his family had only kept their word, I wouldn't have had to bury my father and Jake…poor Jake, wouldn't have had to finish what Victoria had started. But in the end, when Jacob's teeth pierced Charlie's trachea and the light left his eyes, I had the relief in knowing he was still my father and not a bloodthirsty pariah. The town was safe, and I never felt so alone.

I sighed. When I got off the plane and stepped into Washington I would've never guessed that things could go so terribly wrong. Somehow I knew talking to Carlisle wouldn't end the Cullens involvement in my life. I just wasn't that damn lucky. Each family member wished to convey his or her part in this damn fiasco. They tossed me away like an old chicken bone. I wished they'd just forget about the past and leave me the hell alone. _Sure when pigs fly! _Oh course, I could yell at them some more, and I'm quite positive it would feel wonderfully gratifying. But what would it accomplish? Would it bring Charlie back? No. Would it heal my broken heart? Most definitely not! So why attempt to fix this problem now?

Confronting Edward was something that needed to be done. We needed to sit down and hash things out. I needed answers…and closure. Otherwise, I couldn't move on. It was unavoidable and ten years too late.

* * *

**The Wedding**

My room was empty when I arrived back at the motel. I took the little blue dress out of the bag and hung it in the closet. Then I grabbed my bag of toiletries and promptly got ready for bed. I slipped on a silk, pink camisole and matching boy shorts and climbed into the soft, oversized bed. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I felt like all was right with the world, well until Sunday. I had gotten to bed late, but even though it would feel all too early tomorrow, it would be a good day. I could just feel it.

Five A.M. I found was far too early to be up on a Saturday. I hadn't gotten up this early in ages. As I said, I'm boring. However, Charlie was always up with the sun. He always told me the fish were early risers. Fishing was his favorite pastime. Well it used to be, before Victoria put him in the ground.

_I hope there's fish in the great beyond, Dad, _I thought and smiled.

I showered with a plastic Wal-Mart bag tied securely around my cast. Then I slapped on a little makeup, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and gingerly slipped into the blue strapless dress that hung in the closet. I picked up the heels and slung the straps over my uninjured wrist. I couldn't walk, let alone drive in the silly things. The dress looked amazing, but jeans would've been far more comfortable. I couldn't wait to see Angela's dress. She wouldn't show any of us because she wanted it to be a surprise. Emily, as a wedding gift from her and Sam, had spent the last two months sewing what I knew would be an absolutely stunning dress. But, then again, I was certain that Angela would look beautiful in a burlap sack.

Trudging down the stairs, I gazed around, still expecting a vampire to jump out and kidnap me. There weren't any vampires, or any other cars in the parking lot, for that matter. This was a crappy motel! My decrepit old, rusty Chevy waited for me. She was sitting where I had parked her the night before, empty and calling my name.

In the driver's seat, a carefully folded note took residence on the old, faded leather. The paper was made of natural linen with a crimson, damask border running down the side. In the center, my name was neatly written in perfect calligraphy. I picked it up and ran my fingers reverently across the paper. I'd always wanted stationary such as this but could never bring myself to fork out the money. I unfolded it and read the perfectly printed words that lined the page.

**My Bella,**

**I know you do not wish to see me. However, I must tell you the truth. You need to realize the immense strain that I was under when I left. Just by being in my presence, your life was constantly at risk. I never meant to hurt you. None of us wished that for you. I wanted to give you the possibility of living a normal, happy life. And as long as you were with me, your only option was death.**

**I love you, Bella. I always have, and I always will, until you take your last breath on this Earth. Nothing will ever change my feelings for you. I lied. I had to lie. You wouldn't have let me leave had I not. I didn't return, simply for the same reasons I left. You deserved a life without vampires. Before I came into your life, your destiny lay elsewhere. I should've let you make that decision for yourself, but I couldn't imagine allowing you to choose such a fate. Please talk to me. Turn around, love.**

**Love always,**

**Edward.**

My breath caught in my throat, and I began to tremble. I wanted to turn around, and I almost did. However, I couldn't allow him to brush everything that happened between us under the carpet. Instead of turning around, I ripped the lovely paper in two and threw it at my feet. I jumped in the cab and turned the key. Thankfully, the engine roared to life, and he hadn't tampered with the engine. I was instantly grateful for Jacob's superior mechanical skills. Asking Edward for a ride might've turned into the largest fiasco in history. And I guarantee I would've died right there in the parking lot.

I mulled over the words on the page as I pulled away from the motel. Edward said he loved me. _Lies!_ That day in the woods, he specifically said he didn't want me! He said he left because vampires were bad for me and my life was in constant danger. _What a_ _fucking copout! Vampires still destroyed my life long after you were gone, buddy!_ I made a disgusted sound deep in my throat.

I exhausted my vocabulary of all the appalling words I could think of on the way to La Push. I punched the steering wheel several times and shed a tear or two along the way.

_This is a happy day…a happy day. Don't ruin it, Bella…don't ruin it over vampires._

The boys, Leah, and Emily were sitting on the porch eating doughnut when I arrived. I glanced at the clock…Seven A.M. _Damn it, I'm late!_ Wiping the last tear from my eye, I grabbed my shoes and exited the truck, leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Have a seat, Bella. I'd offer you a doughnut but Emily has eaten the last one!" Sam boasted loudly.

"The fat jokes are getting old, Samuel Uley!" Emily retorted, obviously annoyed at her husband. She stuffed the remainder of the bear claw into her mouth and flipped him off.

"Sam, let her eat what she wants! She's pregnant you dope! Plus, she's probably starving! Look at you guys—all you boys eat more than a small country. That little shifter is probably twice the size of regular babies at this gestation," I teased.

"Bella, I love you. I'm dumping Sam and marrying you. You, I, and the baby will make a cute little family. Don't you think?" Emily joked, smacking Sam upside the head.

"Hot damn, Ems! That's probably the sexiest thing you've ever said!" Paul crowed. "Can I come to the wedding? Hey! What do girls wear in a lesbian wedding? I'm definitely coming if you're both naked!" Sam growled, which in turn caused us girls to giggle.

"I'm sorry Paul. Emily and I are going to be clothed at the ceremony!" I teased.

"Ugh. You guys are driving me insane! I'm just trying to keep my wife healthy. If she gains a bunch of weight, she's going to blame it all on me! Plus, she asked me not to let her pig out!" Sam said disgustedly.

"Sam," I said condescendingly and giggled. "Here's how pregnancy works. She might have told you not to let her pig out, but she didn't mean that. You two had sex and you knocked her up. That was your first mistake. Even if she doesn't get fat, everything's your fault. So…you're pretty much fucked no matter what you do. Just roll with it and be nice! Soon you'll have a pretty baby girl to play with and this will all be forgotten…until next time. In the future, wrap that thing up and you won't have this problem."

"Bella….erg! Little girl—when did you become just like the rest of us?" He smiled widely and patted me on the head. Everyone started laughing. "Angela is at our house, kiddo. She's running a little late, so…well, I don't know really, but with you women that could mean just about anything. Just get over there soon before she calls me again."

"Where's Jake?" I questioned, looking around the little crowd.

"Getting dressed, I think. Bella, he's nervous as hell. He couldn't even eat, if you can imagine that! You've got to help him chill out. Plus, none of us can tie a damn neck- tie. We're wolves not socialites," Embry said playfully.

"I know how, don't worry. I've got skills!" I said, flexing my muscles.

"Cute. After you help Jake, will you help me?" Embry said animatedly, wagging his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Shoes in hand, I bent slightly and slipped them on, showing a little more leg and ton more cleavage than I should. I'm sure not wearing a push-up bra for nothing! _Eat your heart out, boys._ I smiled mischievously as I straightened up and strode into the house.

Billy was sitting at the table eating some sort of bran cereal. It looked positively revolting. I'm sure the old man would've liked to have a doughnut, or two, but with his diabetes Jacob probably nipped that in the bud. I kissed his head.

"Sure a shame your dad isn't here to see you like this, kid. Although knowing Charlie, he wouldn't have let you leave the house without a quick lecture. Since the girls were unable to make it, I'll be your dad today," he said, smiling gently and patted my cheek. "Cover those up and put on a sweater!"

"Ok dad, I'll put something else on. But you have to tell the bride why I'm not wearing what she picked out, alright?"

I laughed at his playfulness. At the same time, I was trying my hardest to keep the tears at bay. Charlie would've loved today. He would be overjoyed for Jake, even though he and Billy would've liked nothing more than for the two of us to be married. I could envision the two of them laughing it up and downing a dozen or so Vitamin R's. A crushing weight bore down upon my chest and broke it in two pieces. The losses that I experienced over the last ten years were starting to seem insurmountable.

Jake was in front of the mirror, fully dressed in a black suit, desperately fumbling with the necktie and cursing under his breath.

"Damn it, Bells! Do you know how to tie this blasted thing?" he said, holding out the tie in his outstretched hand.

"You look so handsome, Jake. My little brother all grown up and getting married…to an older woman, too," I joked, taking the piece of fabric out of his hand. I flung my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"I sure wish that Charlie was here. If I'd just got there like five minutes sooner…"

"Don't Jake. Please. It's not anyone's fault. Charlie wouldn't want you thinking about this today. Let's not sully your big moment with talk of such unpleasantness." I smiled widely. Meanwhile, the chasm in my chest grew ever wider.

"But it is my fault Bells! I was supposed to protect you!"

_No, the Cullens were supposed to protect me._

"Come now. You need to shake off all this melancholy crap and tell me how you and Angela met!" I said vivaciously. "I hate that I missed all of this. I should've been here."

"Well, shit happens, Bells. You want to know a secret?" I nodded. "I wasn't even going to ask you to the wedding, but Angela convinced me otherwise. She's such an understanding and wonderful woman. Once she explained what you were going through, I was forced to change my mind. She was right. But I have to say, I'm still a little pissed at you."

"That's good of you to put aside your anger for your wife," I said distracted, fiddling with the tie. "But I would've understood."

"Ok, so here's the story. Now you should listen up. Embry isn't as romantic as I am. I'll teach him, though. Don't you worry."

I lightly punched Jake in the gut with my good hand. "Jacob Black! You are not setting me up with Embry! So get that thought right out of your mind this instant!"

"What ever you say, Bells." He laughed deep in his chest. "This time next year, you two will be hitched! So…Angela and I met at first beach about six months ago. Isn't it crazy that we've both spent our whole lives so close and I never met her before? Her brothers, Josh and Isaac, went to a party on the beach and they got totally soused. She was on her way to pick them up and ran out of gas. Me, being the perfect gentleman, pulled over on my black motorcycle…I like to image it's a white horse…and took her to the gas station. She fell in love with me right then and there."

"You're such a corny bastard, Jake. I hardly believe she fell in love with you at first sight. This is _you_ we're talking about. You know you pulled over, not because you were a gentleman, but because she's hot and you thought you might score! So Mr. Casanova, how many times did you have to ask her out before she conceded to your wolfy charms?"

"I said she loved me on the spot!"

I eyed him suspiciously and raised my eyebrows.

"Ok…Ok. She is hot, I admit it. And yes, I had to ask her out eight times! I mean I could hardly give up once I realized she was my soul mate!" Jacob said animatedly, a sly smile spreading across his russet face.

I shook my head, a small smile crossing my own lips as I flipped the last piece of the knot. Once I finally secured it, I cinched it up tightly against his neck. Even with a broken hand, I felt almost competent. Jacob pulled at the collar a bit, but I lightly batted his hand away. A playful growl escaped my lips followed by a giggle. I gazed into his eyes and pulled his head to my level, kissing him gently on the forehead. I then looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight-thirty in the morning. _Yikes!_

"I need to go help your lovely bride into her dress! Four and a half hours! Breathe, Jake!" I said animatedly as I danced out of the room, promptly tripping on the edge of the carpet and stumbling head-on into the wall.

_Smooth, Swan, smooth! _

"Bella, don't break my house!" Billy chided, a deep chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

Jacob rushed to my side. When he realized I was unharmed, he held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. He eyed me for a moment, trying to hide his amusement. He then quickly placed a hand over his mouth and snorted. Shaking his head, he made his way silently into the kitchen. He and his father shared a quick glance before both men broke out into a fit of raucous laughter.

"Alright Billy, I won't break your house. But, if your son doesn't shut the hell up, I'll have to physically harm him on his wedding day!"

I walked out onto the porch where I found Embry leaning nonchalantly against the house. He was dressed in a rather dapper, grey suit. His leg was bent at an angle and propped on the railing. In one hand, he held a small piece of fabric and in the other a small handful of blue and white flowers.

He eyed me appreciatively and nodded with approval. I blushed and his answering smile sent shivers through my body. I grabbed the tie from his outstretched hand, stepped into him, and went about my task. I was far…far too close to him, and I felt my body betraying me. As I cinched the final knot, I stepped back and once again eyed my work approvingly.

Reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket, he pulled out a silver barrette. Eying me hesitantly, he held out the barrette in the palm of his hand. I blushed and reached for it. However, it disappeared into his clenched fist before I could grab it. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand anxiously.

Embry straightened and removed his leg from the railing. He closed the distance between us and gently grabbed me by the shoulders. The heat of his hands burned my bare skin. It was a good pain...a pleasurable heat. We gazed at each other for several seconds. Hell, it might have been several minutes! All I remember was the depth of his eyes and the butterflies dancing in my stomach.

"Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo," he said softly and smiled, running his fingers across my cheek.

"Embry, you don't speak Italian. When did you start speaking Italian?"

"Of course I don't. I'm not that smart, Bella. Jake, Angela, and I were watching some corny movie last night, and I heard it there. Angela said I might score some brownie points if I quoted it to you. If you're a good girl, I'll tell you what that means later," he said playfully. "Besides, there's something important that we need to talk about."

_Oh, God. This is getting complicated! Don't do this Embry!_

He leaned in close, so close I thought he might kiss me, but instead he asked if I trusted him. I nodded reluctantly. He carefully turned me around and pulled the low ponytail out of my hair, combing his fingers through my hair. It felt so damned good I almost moaned, but I quickly bit the end of my tongue so I wouldn't give him any ideas. Grabbing the strands tightly against my neck, Embry began braiding my hair. When he was done, he coiled the hair meticulously around my head and fastened it with the filigreed barrette.

Stunned, I slowly turned and looked at him in awe. Tears threatened to spill over my lashes. Why did he have to be wonderful? I was incapable of love. What he wanted from me I couldn't give.

"Angela asked me to give this to you." —He held up the flower and tucked it into the barrette.—"Hope you don't mind. My mom and I went shopping for a wedding present yesterday, and I saw this. I knew how lovely it would look in your hair."

"Embry, when did you learn to do hair? Is there something I should know about you? Are you going to be a hairdresser when you grow up?" I chided.

"Oh, no you don't," he teased, wrapping me up in a tight embrace. "I'm Native American. I've know how to braid hair since I was five. My mom's hair is down to her butt, and I loved brushing it out and braiding it for her. Once I found this barrette, I scanned the internet until I found a hairstyle that would flatter that beautiful face of yours and incorporate my gift. Besides, I knew you'd have trouble because of the wrist. But don't tell the guys, I'd never hear the end of it." He smiled, the slight dimple in his chin more pronounced.

"Well then don't think about it or they will!" I giggled. "But honestly, I don't know what to say. Embry, it's too much," I said softly. I raised my arm and began running my fingers across the intricate pattern.

"With everything going on, we forgot to celebrate your birthday. Now, what kind of man forgets such an occasion?"

"Most," I said sarcastically, and ducked my head. "Actually, I'm rather glad no one remembered. My birthday is a day I'd like to forget."

He cupped me under the chin and gently tilted my face upwards. "I'm so sorry. I'm an insensitive ass. How 'bout we call it an early Christmas present?"

"Christmas is a few months away, but that sounds like an acceptable compromise. Does that mean because I skipped my birthday, that I'm not twenty-eight?"

"Sure Bella, anything to make you smile!" Embry took a quick glance at his watch and shuddered. "Shit, I had better get you to Sam's house. Otherwise, the bride might rip off my head. That girl is a firecracker!"

"Angela? A firecracker?" I questioned dubiously.

"You have no idea! Sex does that to a person. Trust me on that."

* * *

Sam and Emily's house was modest, yellow with white trim and tons of blue and white flowers growing in the window boxes. The same flowers that adorned the house were pinned in my hair. The door was open and I could see a flurry of activity inside the little house.

Angela was a vision of loveliness. Six foot tall and all of it leg. The dress was strapless with a corseted back. It was intricately adorned in yards and yards of vintage lace overlaying a pearled satin slip. A cap sleeve bolero completed her look and draped beautifully over her slim shoulders. A large reddish brown-ribbon tied in an elaborate bow clung tightly around her tiny waist. The most striking piece of her ensemble was the necklace. Tiny pearls clung elegantly around her neck. In the hollow of her throat hung a hand-carved wooden pendent bearing a depiction of a wolf and a woman.

Several days ago, I put the little wolf bracelet Jacob had carved for me into my purse. It was a birthday gift, but I thought it would mean more to Angela than it did to me. I pulled it out of my purse and gazed at it lovingly. Once in front of her, I grasped her tiny hand and placed in her palm, closing her long, slim fingers around the trinket.

She opened her hand and gazed down at the little wolf, tears blossoming in her eyes. "Where'd you get this?" she questioned.

"It was a birthday gift from your groom, but I think it'll mean more to you than it does to me. Plus, I believe it befits my brother's bride on her wedding day," I said reverently, with similar tears sprouting in my own eyes.

"Bella, thank you!" she crooned, throwing her arms around my neck.

"So, Jake tells me it was love at first site at the gas station?" I probed.

"Hardly! First, he was far too young for me, or at least I thought at the time. He was so handsome. Then come to find out he was still in love with you! Bella, how does someone compete with that?"

"One word—imprinting!" I said resolutely, tapping her on the nose.

"Rightttt," she said, holding the last syllable, giggling slightly.

* * *

**Four hours later…**

The wedding went off without a hitch, and just like any wedding there were good and bad aspects. The bad parts incorporated many Kleenexes, smeared makeup, and pictures…lots of them. The good parts included Jake and Angela's first kiss, the weather and tons of hot men— several from surrounding tribes.

The reception was fantastic. Laughter and the smell of food permeated every inch of Billy's backyard. Then the dancing—I danced my little feet off. I felt as giddy as a school girl with a plethora of prospective suitors. But far too often, I found myself being twirled around the dance floor, monopolized by Embry. I was surprised with the sheer amount of alcohol the two of us consumed, he more than I, that we were able to stay upright. Perhaps that's why I had so much fun?

When the night ended, following my goodbye's to the newlyweds, I snuck away quietly so my aficionado, Embry, wouldn't catch me. Somehow I knew whatever he had to tell me would make our blossoming friendship awkward. Things were spiraling out of control and leading him on seemed wrong. He was a sweet, sensitive, and a beautiful person but he ought to have someone who could give him everything he deserved.

* * *

The trip to my hotel room seemed arduous. I was so tired, or maybe it was just the alcohol, but just the thought of driving to the motel room exhausted me. About three miles from my destination, one of the back tires blew out. I pulled over to the side of the road and slumped of the vehicle, trudging around to the rear passenger's side tire and knelt beside the truck. It was flat. I didn't need anyone to tell me that. I just needed someone to tell me how to change the damn thing!

"Charlie don't you think you should've taught me to change a tire?" I chided him aloud.

A set of headlights pulled in behind me, a sleek, black car with tinted windows. The driver jumped out and bent beside me. The Cullens, I assumed, so I didn't bother to look up when the man spoke.

"Do you require help, my dear?" a voice purred.

"Yes, I do, actually. Carlisle, you don't happen to know how to change a tire?"

"I do indeed understand the mechanics of the procedure, but Carlisle Cullen, I am not. I regret to inform you, my dear child, but I've come to collect what is due to me. You will make quite a valuable immortal, and I look forward to utilizing your talents," the velvet voice purred in my ear.

A gloved hand shot up and covered my mouth and nose. I struggled in the vampire's arms, but they did not yield. Spots flashed across my vision and my lungs screamed for air. The world around me began to dim, and I was unwillingly pulled into the fathomless expanse of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Rough translation of what Embry told Bella outside Billy's house. Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo.-Heaven is in your eyes.**

**Ok. I'm a visual person. So, using Photoshop, I've made a pic w/of both dresses and the barrette! (Bella's dress is the same only knee length.)**

**user/jstoaks/media/background_ .html?sort=3&o=2**

**Oh, yes Angela's necklace!**

**p/6183869/wolf-animal-spirit-totem-hand**


	8. 8-Osculum Proditione Mortiferum Est

**_*Note: Alot of people are asking what happened to the rest of the story. Well, I only have through Chapter 8 betaed. So, I've only uploaded up through Chapter 8. Plus, I'm changing the story a bit. I'll be re-uploading a chapter every week when Twilighted uploaded a chapter. Thanks for everybody's patience. I know you'll enjoy the story even more w/all the extra content, because I sure do! This chapter is significantly different from the original._**

**_Beta-Zorradesombra_**

* * *

**_"Sometimes duplicity and treason are markers of the enemy, and sometimes, the failed intention of a masterful ally. But, nevertheless, as they burden you with a vexing brand of love, they become nothing more than the kiss of Judas, pressing a crown of thorns into your flesh."  
― Addison Moore, Vex_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8-Osculum Proditione Mortiferum Est (Betrayal's kiss is deadly.)_**

**Bella**

* * *

Opening my eyes proved difficult as the remnants of medicine buzzed about in my brain. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment and squinted, realizing very quickly there wasn't anything to see, but my eyes were perfectly fine. There wasn't any light to speak of in this entire area, wherever that might be. It reminded me of a night without the moon or stars. I laid my hand on the ground and found it to be rather damp and cold…actual dirt I suspected. The soft soil slightly yielded to my fingers, and I shivered as it slipped effortlessly beneath my nails. I rolled over to my hands and knees and padded around my surroundings, occasionally lifting my arm and allowing my fingers to ghost across the broken shards of shale or brick that lined the walls. The pads of my fingers slid from the sharp, broken walls seamlessly onto smooth, cold metal. My hands fumbled about until they located an intricately carved handle. Using the handle as leverage, I hefted my weary body up to my feet.

Both woozy and tired, I wavered where I stood. I yanked franticly but the door didn't budge. I started to panic and began taking deep cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm my nerves. I immediately regretted it. The stench within the small room was putrid. Urine, feces, and fresh blood permeated the tiny space. A slight sheen of sweat broke out across my brow. The saltiness of the blood made me lightheaded. I curled in half and emptied the content of my stomach.

It was colder here in this— my own personal hell. Where was I? It was only September, but had it snowed? If it had, that meant I was in the mountains. And if I were in the mountains, I couldn't be far from Forks_. I could make it home, right?_ I shivered. _So cold_. My teeth chattered together so loudly that it echoed in the tiny space. Feeling exhausted, I laid my head against the stone, willing my body to remain conscious.

A great gust of air rippled around the hem of my skirt. My beautiful baby-blue gown sported a great tear right up the side, stopping at my hip. I shivered, wrapping my arms around my body and rubbing my exposed skin furiously to encourage the flow of blood to my nearly frozen limbs. For a split second, I contemplated ripping the fabric the rest of the way off and using it for a blanket, but as I knew nothing of my predicament or even where I was, I decided against that thought.

I stood against the door for some time, feeling hopeless and dejected. For the first time in ten years, I was afraid. I both yearned for the Cullens and internally chastised them for my predicament. Something about my current situation reeked of vampire involvement and it had nothing to do with the room itself.

Stumbling over towards the farthest corner, I sunk to my knees and curled my arms securely around my waist, wishing for death's swift wings to find me. Meanwhile, I yearned for unconsciousness to touch my weary mind. I didn't want to depart this life all alone and so very afraid. I reluctantly closed my eyes and took slow deliberate breaths, hoping to quell a small portion of the anxiety that threatened to overcome me. A single tear broke free and ran down my cheek. I didn't even bother to brush the moisture away as many more of its kind followed suit and burned their way down my skin.

The heavy metal door—the cold steel that had just held up my weary body, slowly creaked open. Its loud protest echoed throughout the surrounding area. I peaked up from between my lashes and caught a glimpse of two men—no, they were vampires—one fair haired and the other raven black, standing awkwardly in the doorway of the small, gloomy space.

The vampires looked to be around five and a half feet tall with cloudy, garnet eyes, fierce features and translucent skin. Even from my seated position, I gathered that they were far more diminutive than men of the twenty-first century. Malevolence seemed to roll out of their pores, and their smaller statue definitely didn't diminish that fact. I could feel it swirling around the room, coiling my nerves into tight bundles.

With the grace and stateliness of royalty, the two glided seamlessly into the room, just as though they were ivory ghosts flitting across the ground. They observed me for a moment, whispering amongst themselves. Their silent nuances were not lost upon me. Both were ethereally lovely, and I found myself mesmerized by their every movement, posture, and demeanor.

The raven-haired creature looked slightly uncomfortable holding ornate, chamber lamp awkwardly out in front of him. The human item looked anomalous in his hand. Just as if he heard my thoughts, he bent slowly and placed the small light beside me. Soft, golden light spilled out across the ground, further illuminating the tiny room. The lamp was obviously for my benefit, since neither of the vampires required light.

The pallor of their skin shimmered slightly in the lamp light. I likened his cold skin and marble texture to pale yellow, withered parchment under glass—preserved for thousands of years, untouched and as brittle as dried rose petals. Without thinking, I began to raise my hand, reaching out as if to touch his skin, and swiftly pulled it back. I wondered idly, if I touched one of them, if they would crumble to ash under my fingers.

Regardless of the flawless and otherworldly youth that graced their lovely faces, the stateliness of their attire hinted at the era in which they favored—by the look of it, I estimated late fourteenth or early fifteenth century. Both men donned linen shirts with red brocade doublets, trimmed in leather and velvet. Completing the obscure ensemble, expertly draped across their outwardly regal shoulders, rested luscious wolf pelts.

_Hmm. The Quileutes would find their choice of garments rather unnerving. I bet these guys haven't left this castle since those clothes were in style. Let's hope they don't break out the chastity belts! Huzzah!_

Nervously, I raised my arms and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to loosen some of the snarls. My fingers froze in the act. Embry had fastened my hair up in a lovely barrette. _Where was it?_ I reluctantly pawed through my hair, but I found nothing. At the same time, I scanned the floor for the tiny item but it was nowhere to be found.

My arms fell uselessly into my lap, and feeling slightly dejected, I laid my head against the cell wall. A pain sprouted in my chest. Not the same sort of pain of lost love but the pain of loss, nevertheless. Quite frankly, I was unsure why it mattered so much. It's not like I loved Embry, but his kindness warmed my frozen heart. I could feel again—with Embry, I felt alive for the first time in ten years. That one thoughtful act—that one small trinket caused the walls around my heart to crumble. Without him…without the trinket of our friendship, I felt alone.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded weakly. "Let me go!"

The long, corn silk ponytail of the fairest vampire swung about his head as he inelegantly glared in my direction. When he heard my voice, he seemed startled as if no creature in his presence had ever dared make a noise without permission. "Hold your tongue in my presence, girl! You will learn respect!" he snapped.

A stark, firm line formed above the raven haired vampire's brow. "Come now, Vladimir, let us not be so harsh with the child. Look at her! You have placed our future liberator in a dank and repugnant dungeon, and then you are vexed that she refuses to revere you. Humans, I'm told, require great care, and she has been treated inadequately, to say the least.

"Her appearance is unkempt—her beautiful face blemished! Isabella should be held in the highest regard. If she is to be of use in surmounting our enemies, we must do all in our power to protect our investment. Now, I shall not have us perceived as uncivilized hosts. These conditions are deplorable," the dark-haired man crooned in his heavy accent.

The blonde named Vladimir rolled his eyes and touched the other man's shoulder, looking rather bored at his colleague's outburst. "Stefan," he drawled, sighing veraciously. "Why must everything unpleasant that transpires in this castle be considered a Greek tragedy? She lives, does she not? Humans are nothing but vermin and should be treated as such!"

Vladimir's statement enraged Stefan. He promptly took off his right glove and used it to slap Vladimir across the cheek, rocking his head to the side. He replaced his glove, a smug smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "You disappoint me, my brother. Aro has bested us for the last time, and I refuse to continually be demeaned for another century. And if treating this girl like a queen will convince her to help us, then so be it!"

"I'll be of little use to you. Whatever you believe I will or will not do, you're mistaken. I refuse to serve you. So, why don't you do something useful and kill me before I kill you?" I answered steely.

Stefan bent on one knee and stroked my face tenderly with his gloved hand. As he gazed into my eyes, I began to regret my angry quip. Although at the moment he looked _almost_ kind, minus the menacing red eyes, I knew he could dismember me in the blink of an eye. He watched the expression of my fury soften to cold fear, and I could tell he enjoyed my waffling emotions. A maniacal laugh escaped his mouth, and he swiftly stood, covering his lovely lips with the same gloved hand to stifle yet another laugh. The silver of his voice resonated through the small space.

"You are quite an astute young woman, Isabella. You speak the truth. Vladimir and I could definitely dine on your blood, and I am certain we would enjoy it immensely." I shuddered, but he continued. "However, that was never our intent. We have other plans in regards to you.

"You wit amuses me. It has been ages since we were 'put in our place.' It was negligent of me not to commence our introductions prior to quarrelling in your presence. You must understand, the two of us are quite ancient and those in our presence rarely question our decisions. Well, they might but the consequences are very unsavory. I am afraid the art of polite conversation has been lost over the centuries. We do not have cause to speak with humans. Really, why talk to one's food? Yet, with that said, I find myself intrigued with you Ms. Swan and can hardly keep myself from speaking.

"Vladimir and I express regret for our rudeness and are remiss to have placed you in such ghastly accommodations," he said courteously, bending at the waist and holding out his hand. When I refused his hand, he slowly stood and he furrowed his brow infinitesimally at my snub.

"What makes me so much more special than other humans?" I questioned softly.

Stefan ignored my question and blathered on. "Young Edward, to a certain extent, was quite remiss by keeping you so frail and helpless. I shall never understand why he left you defenseless considering the extent of his devotion. Oh, and the law—he and his coven have broken Aro's law…" he trailed off. Then as if he was shook out of some silent reverie, he continued. "You suffered a great injustice by his denial. I am prepared to remedy his mistake."

I shot up, eyes wide, and gasped. "The Cullens broke no law. They didn't reveal their true nature to me. I guessed. Why would they be punished for something beyond their control?"

He chuckled, a sly smile creasing his perfect lips. "When Vladimir and I ruled the vampire world, we never concealed our true nature. Why hide our true selves? We were vampires—the top of the food chain. Alas, now that Aro has come to power, it is against the law for a vampire to reveal themselves. It concerns me not how you came by your knowledge, but it is extremely advantageous for us, in regards to you, to be able to use that information to keep them at bay. The Cullen's safety could be negotiated, if…well, if you concede and choose to stay.

"My dear, you have always belonged within our fold. We scanned the seven continents for a thousand years in search of your equal. Kalev, Afina, and Astrid stumbled upon you in Phoenix when you were but a small child. I desired you then, but I feared for your safety, bringing you into a castle full of newborn vampires. Besides you were far too young. Immortal children are uncontrollable."

I had to ponder the Cullen card. While I didn't want the law to breathe down their necks or any harm to come to them, I wasn't a hundred percent sure I was ready to exchange my life for their safety. At the moment, I was more curious how these men thwarted both Alice and Edward. "If you have followed me my entire life, how did you hide yourselves from Alice's visions? What powers do you possess? And when they left, why not collect me then? I was an adult at that point."

"Tisk! Tisk!"—Vladimir wagged his finger disapprovingly at me.—"You must not ask so many questions. All else will be revealed in due time."

"Stefan, I tire of this ceaseless prattling between the two of you," he said wearily, waving his hand in displeasure. "You have revealed far more than you should."

"Yes, we shall go. I find myself ravenous. Isabella's blood smells unusually delectable for a human…," Stefan paused and looked at me, cocking his head to the side he stared at me for an extraordinarily long time. "An errant thought just crossed my mind," Stefan stated, turning to Vladimir and clasping his bicep.

"And what pray tell might that be?"

"Ms. Swan smells extraordinarily delectable. You do not think Aro allowed this girl slip through his fingers?

Vladimir looked intrigued. "You think this girl might be one of them?"

"She could be. Or she could just be mouthwatering, brother. Like I said…an errant thought. Of course, Dario will know. Come. I am famished. Laurent take extra care of our esteemed guest," Stefan said, with a hint of amusement in his voice

The men quickly glided out of my cell, promptly replaced by a familiar sumptuous olive-toned vampire with glossy black hair. I knew this vampire even before he spoke to me—even before I glanced into those treacherous eyes. It was like seeing a ghost and before I'd realized it, I shrunk into the back of my cell, trying to make myself smaller.

His French accent was velvety soft as he spoke. "Isabella. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Laurent, you're dead! You're supposed to be dead! Both you and Victoria are supposed to be dead!" I screamed, bordering on hysteria.

"Thanks to your beastly friends, my dearest Victoria now eternally slumbers in a fiery grave. Fortunately, her lover was mistaken for myself, and I was able to take flight." I gasped, eyes widening at his statement. "You look surprised. They didn't tell you a vampire escaped? Hmm. Interesting." He held his hands up high, a small smile creeping across his sumptuous, olive skin. "Are you not happy to see me?"

I mumbled several obscenities under my breath and rolled my eyes, not remembering that my malicious guest, just like any vampire here, had a predilection for carnage.

Laurent flew to my side and grabbed my jaw securely between his thumb and forefinger, cruelly glaring into my eyes. "I would not anger me, little girl. You might have an unfortunate accident. You see, humans don't have to have much life within their bodies complete the change."

"Why are you here with these…these awful, evil creatures?" My voice cracked. "You went to live with the Denali coven. You were supposed to be trying to live like a vegetarian…trying to be good!"

Laurent released me and bounded upright before he answered my question. "I quickly tired of their restricted lifestyle. I rather prefer the chase and the blood—I truly missed the blood. I am a predator, first and foremost, and animals hardly quelled that yearning. Besides, I am meant for greater things, Isabella! I plan to help Vladimir and Stefan overthrow the Volturi."

"Laurent, how do you plan to overthrow the Volturi? I've heard they are quite powerful—also collectors of talents." I quipped.

"They do hold a great deal of power. And I have to admit that I sought them out first, hoping to score a place amongst the three. But Aro failed to see my usefulness considering that I have no extraordinary talent. So I traveled to Romania where Vladimir and Stephan have welcomed me with open arms.

"Plus, they have assured me a prestigious position within their new regime! The two of them have amassed an army large enough to rival Aro's and will use them to regain what is rightfully theirs." Laurent paced around the cell, throwing up his arms in the animatedly. He was in heaven, reveling in the anticipation of promised power.

I kept up the questions, hoping to continue to distract him from his earlier tirade. "What do these vampires plan on doing with me?"

"That is an interesting question…and I should refrain from answering it. However, I cannot help but answer your question myself. After many years of study, Alana determined you are a shield. Once vampire you will be able to shield other vampire's gifts. Considering your tenacity, I'd gather you'll be quite a powerful one, at that."

"Once you have trained, you will be magnificent…a true force to be reckoned with! First and foremost, it will be necessary for you to destroy the 'Witch Twins'. They are Aro's most powerful weapons. Then you will overthrow Aro's personal shield. I believe you will trounce the little tripe. Only then can our guards overtake the regime, and Vladimir and Stephan will take their rightful place on the throne," he said vivaciously.

"You realize the two of them will likely dispose of you, once you've come to the end of your usefulness," I blurted out without thinking.

"I seriously doubt that," Laurent laughed deep in his throat and bent slightly, grabbing me by the arm and swiftly pulling me to my feet. The way he was acting, I was a little surprised he didn't throw me over his shoulder like a barbarian, but I had a inkling he wanted to make me suffer for Victoria's death.

He toted me through a labyrinth of halls and up several spiral staircases. What I could see of the building was quite beautiful, in any other setting. The brick walls were all draped with opulent silks and glorious painting. Even as cliché as it sounds, around every corner, a suit of armor stood guard.

On our way by one of the turret windows, I glanced out onto the courtyard. I quickly realized that I wasn't anywhere near home. There was no Mt. Rainer looming in the background. Outside, snow was falling gracefully from the sky, blanketing the earth with ankle deep snow.

When we reached a room, which was apparently mine, Laurent opened the door and tossed me in. I spun around and placed my hands on the door. After a few moments, I began bagging on the door furiously with my fists, wincing with pain as my broken arm collided with the wood. I continually cried out for help but no one came. I leaned my head against the door and sobbed loudly. It seemed as though this carefree weekend had become an unfortunate nightmare.

I pulled away from the door and slowly turned around and screamed as two statuesque, strawberry-blond vampires bore down on me. I backed up against the door, unsure of their intent. Surely, as adamant as Stefan was about my purpose here, they weren't here to kill me. But I knew all too well the nature of these beasts, having been on the receiving end of one of Jasper's breakdowns.

The women tugged at my clothes. I slapped at their hands and cursed at them to leave me alone, but my words did nothing to dissuade them. The two were quiet, keeping their eyes firmly fixated on the floor. And before I knew it, I was fully unclothed. Shivering from the cold, I covered myself with my hands and arms, embarrassed by my nakedness. However, my state of undress did not faze the lovely creatures.

Each woman grasped an arm and gently led me to a golden, claw foot bathtub, surrounded by candles and incense. Once before the water, one of the women motioned me to enter. I carefully stepped into the water. The warmth the water calmed me as it lapped against my skin. One woman washed and combed my hair, soaking it in lavender and rose water. The other cleaned my nails and washed my body. I wanted to stop them, feeling molested as their hands ran swiftly over every inch.

"It is not so bad here with Vladimir and Stefan. I'm sure it didn't seem like it this evening, but both men are quite gracious hosts who will attend to your every desire. However, I caution you to never disappoint Vladimir or he'll likely harm you," one of the women said.

"Astrid and I…my name is Genevieve. We sisters have been here for several centuries. The Masters cultivated our skills, and then we awaited the final piece to the puzzle—you, child," Genevieve stated gleefully.

The women pulled me out of the water and patted my dry, leading me over to the bed as they did so. A purple, silk gown was neatly laid across the foot. It had long flowing sleeves and was embroidered with gold. Each woman took a piece of the hem and slid it over my body. I shivered as the cold, fabric touched my skin. Quickly the two vampires cinched the bodice of the dress up.

The woman called Astrid quickly combed and braided my hair, placing two sapphire and diamond encrusted combs securely in each side. I longed for my own barrette, once again feeling dejected by its loss. Genevieve bent and slipped a small pair of flats on my feet.

"Come," said Genevieve, "The Masters await you."

She unlocked a hidden door under a tapestry, and we traveled into another room which led to the hall. As we traveled, I attempted to keep the women occupied through conversation, hoping that the two of them would drop their guard and spill some important information in the process.

"Genevieve, are we in Romania?"

"Yes, but don't be vexed. Romania isn't always so cold. The sun will rise tomorrow, bright and sunny. The snow will even melt a bit, allowing us to escort you outside the castle. Genevieve has seen it," Astrid said, smiling at me.

_Another damn mind reader! Fan-fucking-tastic! It's a managerie of talented corpses! Ugh! Plus, I'm in Romania__? How in the Sam Hill am I going to get home? I'm thousands of fucking miles away._ _Where is Jasper when I need him?_

I couldn't believe that I thought about Jasper. The crux of the matter-I need Jasper. Alice spoke briefly of his life before the Cullens, when she helped me during the weeks of convalescence subsequent to James' attack. He would probably be the only vampire that could rationally look at the situation and not be clouded by his own emotions. His past experiences would be useful and possibly help me escape with my life._ But could I ask that of him?_

I immediately slapped myself for the thought. None of the Cullens could come to this place! The Romanians were obviously collectors of talents…or collectors of the mentally insane. Those fortunate enough to possess powers would be forced to serve, too, like the sisters. Like me! And if any of them resisted, Astrid said they would be harmed. Even though I was unhappy with all of them, I didn't wish any of them death.

During my reverie, we arrived at the throne room rather quickly, practically running down the spiral staircases and through the corridors. Every vampire we passed bowed to me, as if I were royalty…like I was Stefan or Vladimir.

_God, I hate vampires! They are all so fickle. Several hours ago, I almost died of hypothermia. Plus, I'm starving! But I guess those things are of little concern. It's only important that I look like the fucking Queen of Romania or something!_

Astrid grasped two double doors and swung them wide, revealing the two Romanian men setting majestically in high-backed, jeweled thrones. Surrounding the men were dozens of vampire guards, all clothed in purple cloaks, eyes focused on the three of us. I shivered. This was becoming all too complicated. Each inch of the room was covered in cool, white marble, looking as if we were stepping out upon freshly fallen snow.

Astrid and Genevieve bowed low. "Masters," they said in unison and began walking backwards, but strangely neither of them rose.

Astrid whispered, "Bow, you must always bow in their presence."

I bowed slightly but did not address them as 'Master.' They could kill me, but I sure the hell wasn't going to address them as such.

Stefan raised himself off of his throne and rushed to my side, stroking my cheek with the back of his cool, marble fingers. As he appraised my appearance, he began to salivate, and I watched as venom escaped the corner of his mouth. Using an embossed handkerchief, he wiped it away swiftly. "Ah, you are a quite the vision, Isabella! A Romanian goddess in the making. Are you ready for me to bestow a great honor upon you?"

"As if there was a choice," Vladimir said with apparent humor in his velvet voice.

I straightened my shoulders and glared at him as I spoke. "No, you'll have to kill me. I will never serve you!"

Stefan sneered at me, spun slowly, and began to saunter back towards his throne, motioning to one of the guards across the room while in route.

A large burly man with dark hair and molten eyes stalked across the throne room. His menacing stare sent a shiver up my spine. When he reached me, he grasped my uninjured wrist and held me still. He closed eyes, reached up, and gently cupped his hand around my cheek. I attempted to pull away from his gaze but it proved futile as he tightened his grasp.

"Her shield is strong," the large man stated, a slight strain pulling at his words.

Vladimir stood and straightened his clothing in a very dignified manner. Closing his eyes, he deliberately took several breaths in an attempt to calm his fury. However, his anger only intensified with each gulp of air. Vladimir spun and picked up the heavy, jewel-encrusted throne, flinging it towards us. It ricocheted off the marble with a heavy clang. The sound echoed loudly throughout the room. He growled deeply in his chest and stomped down the stairs towards me.

Once before me, the large vampire stepped aside and Vladimir grasped me securely by the shoulders. He looked deep in my eyes and a growl rumbled in his chest. I gasped, believing this to be the end. Then he turned to look at Stefan, with me still in his grasp. "We must gain entrance into her mind. I refuse to be hampered by one little human. If we cannot conquer one child, how shall we overthrow the Volturi?"

_These vampires are fucking insane! Perhaps it's the altitude up here in their little fairy-tale, mental asylum. Everyone's coo-coo for Coco Puffs! _

"Calm down, Vladimir. Dario has never failed us before, and I do not expect him to fail this time. Besides, he knows the consequences for failure. Do you not, Dario?" Stefan questioned the man.

He gazed up at Stephan and bowed his head in reverence. "Yes, Master."_  
_

Vladimir tossed me into Dario's grasp, immediately my face was securely within both of his hands. He pressed on my temples with both thumbs, and I screamed in pain as he continued to press harder. He scowled, gazing into my eyes with such intensity that I shivered in panic. A tiny crease formed across his brow as he continued to try and probe my mind. But soon I began to realize that he had gained nothing from my mind.

Dario turned slightly and caught the menacing glare of Vladimir and dropped his hands, releasing me…admitting defeat. He had gained nothing from my mind. Like Edward, he was unable, for some unknown reason, to penetrate my mind. I crumpled to the ground at the vampire's feet, looking up into his eyes and watching terror cross his lovely face.

"Worthless!" Vladimir barked, grabbing Dario by the front of his shirt. "You are a worthless as tits on a boar! How could you let a human…a puny human best your magnificent gift? We needed that information! Have we not been fair masters? Do we ask too much?"

"Master, I…I…," Dario stuttered.

"Silence! You shall pay the consequence for your incompetence!" he bellowed and turned towards the other leader. "Stefan, it seems our new pet will learn what happens to those who fail at their duties."

"Ooh! Do show her, brother," Stefan cooed delightfully. "Isabella should know her place."

Dario dropped to his knees, kneeling at Vladimir's feet, resigned to his obvious fate. Vladimir grasped Dario about the side of the head and wrenched his head to the side. A loud keening echoed throughout the room. I screamed as his decapitated body fell right in front of me. My hand flew up to my mouth, and I gagged. Using my hands as leverage, I pushed myself away for the corpse, gasping for air as I sobbed aloud. I glanced up just in time to see Vladimir toss Dario's head in my general direction and bring a lit torch down upon his remains. His body erupted in flames like gasoline thrown upon a fire.

I watched as pieces of his body dropped off his headless form. A light sheen a sweat formed across my upper lip and forehead. My stomach violently turned and I retched upon the stark, white marble.

The throne room erupted in raucous laughter at my body's reaction to the sight before me. I cowered on the ground and continued to sob—my eyes tightly closed—my arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Even over my sobs, I could hear the crackle and pop of the vampire's body as it burned uncontrollably nearby.

A great plume of stifling purple smoke waft towards me. I began to cough and gag as it swirled around my face. The rancid cloud permeated the room, hanging about the area in a great fog.

Vladimir cruelly grasped me by the hair and hauled me to my feet, laughing at my uncontrollable wails of pain. He brought me close and whispered seductively in my ear. "Isabellaaa…," he murmured, holding on to the last letter. "This is what happens when we don't get what we want."

His fingers tangled tighter into my hair, and I whimpered as he marched me towards Stefan and tossed me at the foot of the Dais. Hunched over on my hands and knees, I looked up and fixed my eyes upon Stefan's, which seemed to glitter with amusement.

As the purple, pungent fog swirled around my body, I began coughing again. Vladimir tapped me in the side with his boot, and I squealed in fear. I wanted to go home…wanted to pretend like this wasn't happening…that my life wasn't in mortal danger.

_Those sick bastards killed someone and threw him into my lap! What the hell else will they do to me? Will they stop at my transformation? Or will I be tortured for the rest of my existence? Dear, God, why has this happened to me?_

"Shall we proceed with her transformation?" Vladimir questioned.

"No. Let us not be hasty. If she does have special blood, changing her would would devastate everything we have built. So, for now, she will remain human. We need to know what's in her brain before she burns and looses that part of herself.

"I could almost die just from mere curiosity, if I were not already dead. In my long existence, I would have never imagined that a mind could be completely silent from Dario. One would conclude that she is silent from Aro's gift, as well. His loss is great, but I am certain he can be replaced. Right at the moment, I find myself more intrigued by Isabella and her power to evade us than to quibble over the loss of a useless servant.

"I shall send a courier to the Cullens and let them know of Isabella's fate. Then I will both ask them what we wish to know and strongly dissuade a rescue mission. Perhaps Carlisle has kept more than one secret? Let us hope they are noble creatures and come for the girl. Aside from Dario, we have not killed another vampire in nearly a century, and I yearn for more carnage."

Both men laughed, filling the throne room with echoes of their malevolence.


	9. 9-The Royal Courier

**_OK, I've broken Carlisle's POV into two sections, the first being a huge, graphic lemon. The reason? Some people might not want to read them, so to be polite, I broke it in two. So, skip part 1 if you aren't interested. You've been forewarned. LOL.  
_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Beta-Zorradesombra_**

* * *

_**"You are now at a crossroads. This is your opportunity to make the most important decision you will ever make. Forget your past. Who are you now? Who have you decided you really are now? Don't think about who you have been. Who are you now? Who have you decided to become? Make this decision consciously. Make it carefully. Make it powerfully."**_** – ****_Anthony Robbins_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9-The Royal Courier_**

**_ Bella_**

* * *

It appeared as though my stay of execution was pending some declaration from the Cullens. When my former family finally received word, they'd likely feel obligated to save me. They needed to keep to themselves. They'd done an extraordinarily good job of it for the last decade. I'd hope they wouldn't change that now. I only wished I had the opportunity to convey that little piece of information.

The Romanians weren't going to give me a choice about becoming immortal. It almost seemed wrong to ask my former family to come to my rescue. Especially since there was a real possibility they could lose their freedom in the process. Vladimir and Stephan were hell-bent on overthrowing the Volturi and nothing and no one should stand in their way. Anyone unfortunate enough to possess a rare talent would be scooped up and utilized. That would damn half the Cullens to my destiny, and I couldn't, with good conscious, condemn any of them to horrible fate.

"Alana, my pet. Please escort our guest to her quarters until we have further need of her," Stephan purred delightfully.

A tall, statuesque woman with stark blonde hair and a perfectly sculpted body, stood just behind Stephan. Alana ran a long, red fingernail across his cheek and down his shoulder as she sauntered around his chair, taking him by chin and turning his face towards hers, kissing him passionately on the lips. She stood, straightening her dress and hair and strode down the steps, swaying seductively—her long hair brushing her ankles.

Alana was unlike the ancient vampires' guards. She looked relaxed, without a care in the world. I had to consider that she might be Stefan's lover or mate. Why else would she disregard all the stringent rules that the two leaders had so cruelly demonstrated? However, my theory began to wane slightly once she spied Vladimir. She smiled wryly and quickly bound over to him, pulling him close enough to look into his eyes. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek tenderly. The ancient leader's garnet eyes liquefied and bled away, leaving behind a fathomless black expanse where they had one been. She dropped her hand from his face and abruptly turned away, sashaying away from him with a sardonic smile pulling at her lips.

_She bewitched them both! No fucking way! _

The lovely vampire left both of the ancient leaders salivating with desire as she languidly strode over to the guards. Alana and I locked eyes and she smiled widely, reading my curiosity from across the room. She gazed at each of them as she lithely strode around the room, absentmindedly running a long, red fingernail across their chests.

This must be Alana's gift. She was a siren, of sorts—if that's what they were called in the vampire world, anyway. The two unsuspecting leaders had been pulled into her web, ensnared by one look—compliant to her wishes. I didn't think either of them could resist her alluring eyes and seductive smile. What was she up to?

Alana danced towards me, her movements soft and leonine. Her stride was oddly reminiscent of Alice's and a pang of sorrow swept over me. She and I might never see each other again, and I had foolishly squandered the small amount of time I'd had left with her. I felt justified by my actions, childishly stomping around the house and hurling insults and profanity to all those who'd wronged me. I'd been so devastated by their departure that I had become irrational, projecting my fury and sorrow upon them, unjustly blaming them for my father's murder. The Cullens hadn't sunk their teeth into my father's fragile artery, nor drank heavily of his blood, or had they quieted his transformation—Victoria and Laurent had committed those atrocities. Now, everything would likely remain undone, unsaid, and I feared neither of us could remedy that any time soon.

Once before me, she grasped me gently by the crook of the arm and securely linked our limbs together. We stood before the ancient leaders, both of us tall and confident. Well, maybe not so much me. After the huge fiasco only moments ago, I felt weak and powerless. She eyed the two of them carefully, gauging their expressions. Once she was satisfied, she twirled me around in a dizzying spin and the two of us sauntered slowly out of the throne room.

"Ah, darling. How was your trip? Did you sleep well?" I whipped my head to the side and glared at the beautiful creature, my stare conveying my displeasure. She giggled, raising her free hand, palm up in defeat. "I'm terribly sorry. Obviously you are in no mood to enjoy my sarcasm. Once you're a vampire, things will be a little easier on you—once you know your place."

"How do you get away with all that shit in there?" I pointed to the throne room, jaw slack and eyes wide. "One of the guards pissed Vladimir off. So in retribution, he ripped the dick's head off and practically threw it into my lap. Then he set him on fire," I said confused.

"My gifts are valuable tools that I use to level the playing field. Some of my gifts are more powerful than others, but sadly all are short lived and most are decidedly distasteful. Alas, those sins are a necessary formality in the grand scheme. It's not in my nature to be subservient to any creature so I influence those around me to remain in power.

"In my former life, my lack of control cost me my life. A member of my own family murdered me in my bedchamber. His disloyalty came as a complete surprise. It was swift and without remorse. I worshiped my brother, gave him my service and my life. I never complained and kept those around him happy and compliant. He was content for a while, but alas, eventually there came a time when I did my job too well and he'd resented me for it. These truths were not evident until he whispered his sins in my ear and I glimpsed the torch…" She broke off and closed her eyes, a small grimace pulling at her lovely mouth. "Control is paramount, little one. And I shall have it always."

I pondered her statement briefly, curiosity and doubt bubbling up inside me. Murdered? How could someone be murdered and still become a vampire? Had I imagined that small nuance in her story? There was something about this beautiful woman that spoke to me. Her tone breathed malice mixed with tinge of sadness. To be murdered by your own brother…I couldn't imagine such a fate.

Alana straightened and composed her features—all uncomfortable memories wiped from her perfect skin. She stopped and turned towards me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked deep into my eyes. A wide smile spread across her face. After the Dario incident, I was almost certain that she couldn't penetrate my shield. I had formed a theory about its nature. So I wasn't surprised when her alluring gaze did nothing to sway my mind. She furrowed her brow, unsettled by the phenomenon that was my psyche. Eventually she conceded and dropped her hands in defeat.

"Absolutely nothing. How very sad. Eyes are windows into the soul. And yours are deep, impenetrable pools of glass. Unless you open yourself to me, I will never be able to enter. That's a good thing, I guess. Although, I had hoped that your powers would not have manifested in your human form. But even now, you are the most powerful shield I've ever encountered.

"It is a pity really. My brother, Nicolae, has the sweetest disposition, for a vampire. I might add, he's quite handsome, as well. Like I said—a pity. During our frequent trips to monitor your progress, Nick marveled at your growing beauty and intelligence. He'd hoped someday, when you had become a woman, that I could persuade you to be his mate. He fancies you so. But it looks like he will have to use his boyish charms to win your heart. Let us hope that your heart has not been hardened by your recent loss."

I shivered in disgust. _Ugh! Am I a stalker magnet?_

Alana and I resumed our journey to my room. She pranced down the halls like a child, pulling me behind her at an inhuman pace, never dropping my arm. My chest felt as if it would burst at the exertion. I was exhausted and famished, but I feared that neither would be addressed.

To my relief, it only took a couple of minutes to reach the door to my room. It was solid wood and stained a deep red. The wood was intricately carved with elaborate, scrolling flowers and two peacocks, their feather plumage draping across the door. In any other circumstance it might have been lovely. I imagined this to be what hell would look like—pretty on the surface with a wicked and painful undertone.

Alana opened the door and motioned me in with a fluid flick of her wrist. I followed her lead and slowly sauntered into the massive room, taking in the space completely for the first time. While I drank in my surroundings, the door closed shut behind me, swirling the air around my body. Swiftly, I spun and laid my hand against the cold wood, sighing with defeat as I heard the lock click into place—confirming my suspicions. The Romanians never intended for me to leave this castle alive. They might as well have kept me in the dungeon like the prisoner they intended met to be.

I sighed, irritated beyond belief and flopped on the giant four-poster bed, decorated with a red satin comforter and dozens of pillows. Even in the luxury of the magnificent room, I wanted nothing more than to be home in Florida, lying in my comfortable bed with my yellow Labrador, Sasha, lying on my feet. Instead of the sun and sand of the Everglade State, I was locked in a castle, surrounded by knee-deep snow and full of ancient, bloodthirsty assholes that were hell-bent on using me to overthrow the current royal regime.

_When did my life become one big bucket of bullshit? Oh, yeah…vampires!_

* * *

**_Carlisle_**

I felt truly optimistic about today's task—well, not so much a task as a golden opportunity. I'm ever hopeful that Isabella will accept my sincere apology and perhaps, if we're fortunate, forgive us our transgressions. Yes, there were apt to be a great many distressing words left to be exchanged…at least, in Bella's case. Consequently, if it helped ease her anguish, I would not try to stop her rants, however uncomfortable they might be. But even faced with all the unknown possibilities of our meeting, I could hardly contain the joyfulness that lightened my soul. We'd all missed her dreadfully and the thought of seeing my daughter again—a child that I feared lost forever—caused my heart to swell with joy.

Until then, apparently hunting was on the agenda this beautiful, crisp Sunday morning. Esme convinced me it would best for me to be properly satiated prior to all the commotion. I'd never had a problem with Isabella before, blood or otherwise, and I'd expressed as much. Being the daft husband that I am, I took her statement at face value, not gathering its double meaning. Suffice it to say, we were on the hunt for one another. My lovely mate was out for more than just blood—but other more basic needs.

The two of us leisurely bound across the lawn. Once we entered the outcropping of trees we began sprinting. Soon after entering the forest, Esme dashed off in another direction, her laughter echoing through the canopies. She began to weave between the trees, ghosting her long, slim fingers across anything she could touch. The intention was obvious—she wished for me to pursue her, a game she enjoyed immensely. This was something that I gladly indulged her with whenever possible. Her pealing laughter echoed through the trees and lingered in the air like a soft melody.

I found myself unable to quiet my own laughter as the game became more spirited. I dug deep—sprinting behind her, wholly engulfed in my mate's little game of cat and mouse. Dancing around trees and bounding through brambles, I occasionally caught her by the crook of the arm and stole a kiss whenever possible and easily wiggled out of my pinioning embrace. As our lovely pastime continued, I allowed my mind to wander as the thought of catching my wife flitted across my mind.

The image of previous _hunting trips_ flooded my mind. My wife's beautiful legs wrapped around me, screaming my name as I—I pushed the thought quickly out of mind, my groin aching in anticipation. The exhilarating feeling moved into my chest, setting my body aflame. I closed my eyes and blew out a large, unnecessary breath.

As soon as I dredged up the memory, I resolutely determined the game was over, urgent to act on my feelings. Esme was fast— faster then I—so in order to catch her, I would need an alternate route. On the whole, old men should never attempt to catch younger women. Luckily, I'd been frozen at the perpetual age of twenty-three and would never be ancient, by any means, losing neither my speed nor my stamina. So I endeavored to dig deep and push myself to the limit.

I grabbed the lowest branch of the closest tree and vaulted myself higher, bounding across the small ravine and sliding down. I traversed the rocks to the edge, pausing at the precipice and gazing down upon the little meadow. Soft golden light streamed down through the canopy of trees and illuminated a small patch of pale purple irises at the foundation of an ancient willow. I watched as her lithe frame darted into the clearing and through amber glow, refracting rainbow shards all around. She slowed and finally paused, twirling around in anticipation for my attack.

Silently, I stalked my mate, slithering down and through the second gully like a stealthy cat salivating for its prey. I weaved around the trees and slunk through the tall grass, careful not to make a sound—break a branch or even take a breath. I caught Esme off guard and tackled her onto the soft grass. I rolled her onto her back and brushed her hair off her beautiful face. She giggled—her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

At times, I have found myself unknowingly pulled back to 1911 where my future wife Esme—sixteen, extraordinarily lovely, and unfortunately injured was brought into my office. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in exquisite curls, and I wanted nothing more than to touch those silky tresses. When our eyes met, hers a lovely, coffee brown and mine an unnatural caramel, I was certain she looked at me with awe, and if I wasn't mistaken—yearning. Her beautiful smile and heart-shaped face haunted my sleepless days and nights for over a decade. She had melted my heart the instant I glimpsed her and as morally wrong as I knew it to be, I longed for her companionship, powerless to resist. Whatever her heart's desire, I would give it to her.

"So, Dr. Cullen. Now that you've caught me, what _are_ you going to do with me?" she purred, nipping gently at my ear.

"Esme," I breathed, peppering kisses along the hollow of her slim, ivory throat. "You have no idea, my angel."

She encircled me with her arms and bound them securely around my neck, pulling me closer and wrapping her legs around my hips. Our lips met soft at first, and then urgently. She parted them taking my tongue into her mouth. The kiss became all-consuming and my head swam with the excitement.

Esme rolled me over onto my back and straddled my hips. Then she proceeded to rip the buttons off my shirt and began kissing and nuzzling the oversensitive flesh of my neck. She began a trek down my body, running her tongue across and jaw, down my throat, and across my chest, pausing at my nipples. She nibbled at the pebbling flesh before sliding her body farther down my thighs, rubbing her core against my burgeoning erection. Her fingernails grazed the skin above the waistband of my trousers before slowly sliding the button out of its confinement.

Grasping her hands, I sat us upright and swiftly unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it slowly off her thin shoulders and tossing it out behind us. I wouldn't have bothered with the formalities had we been in our bedchamber. We both had other articles of clothing, as per Alice's constant need to dress us in the latest styles. Had we not had to traipse back to the manor without clothing, I wouldn't have been quite so _human_ about divesting my wife of her clothing. I stared at the nearly naked flesh before me, and with a quick flick of my wrist her brazier, too, vanished across the meadow. Dessert of every kind lay at the tips of my fingertips, soft and supple—begging me to taste, kneed, and suck every inch of her flawless ivory skin.

I grabbed her by the waist and rolled us both over on the soft grass, her caramel hair spilling out around her head like a halo. I slipped my arm under her shoulders and shifted my body between her legs. I gazed into her scorching, ocher eyes and smiled, reaching up with my free hand and cupping her cheek. Leaning down slowly, I touched my lips gently to hers, tracing the plains of her face and neck with thumb and fingers. She moaned in my mouth and wrapping her legs around my waist.

My fingers ghosted across her delicate and over stimulated skin, trailing downward across her jaw to her collar bone and slowly over the swell of her breasts, pausing over her taut nipple. She eyed me hungrily and licked her lips as I slowly traced the inside of my thumb around the raised peak. She moaned again, this time much louder, and closing her eyes, relishing in the pleasure.

I halted my movement abruptly and sat back, pulling my arm from under body and grasping the hemline of her flowing skirt. I slowly inched the fabric up her body, bunching the article around her waist. I hooked my thumbs through the waistband of her panties and ever so gently inched them down her body, careful not to shred them. If she hadn't needed the article after our little tryst and we'd been in our bedchamber, I would have ceased with the formalities and shredded them on the spot—eager to get to my prize.

My beautiful angel seemed impatient, holding her arms out to me, but I couldn't help but revel in the sight before me. Her stunning, exposed body never ceased to amaze me. I marveled in its glory and thanked the heavens that I'd been allowed to keep this angelic creature. I leaned back in, settling at her wet and heated core. I ran my fingers gingerly across her mouth and gently touched my lips to hers, melting into the kiss like butter. She opened her eyes and looked up through her thick lashes, hooded with desire. Parting her lips and sucking in a raged breath, she bit down on my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and tasting our combined venom. Soon, the kiss became more passionate, more demanding.

I broke away and nuzzled her cheek and neck with my nose, breathing deeply against her skin. I rolled us to the side, and allowed my fingers to wander slowly down her body, pausing to knead her breast. I lifted it gently and placed her taught, pink nipple into my mouth, flicking and nipping softly between my teeth. With her breast still in my mouth, I trailed my fingernails softly down her abdomen before running my fingers through her folds and sinking them deep into her core. The fragrance of her arousal and the feeling of my fingers encased in her body caused me to harden painfully, and I rocked against her thigh. She mewled as I moved my fingers in and out, flicking my thumb against her clitoris. Her hips met my hand as I continued the steady rhythm with my fingers. Her core contracted around my fingers and she cried out with pleasure.

"Carlisle! Please…just fuck me," my wife pleaded between gulps of air. Eyes wide, I sucked in a huge breath, shocked by her bold words. My lovely wife rarely pleaded for me to hasten my pace and moreover, never used such profanity. Her words excited me and awakened the animal within, his voracious appetite warring for dominance.

After the words were spoken, I knew I could no longer prolong the desire that was building in my groin. I breathed out heavily and sat upright, moving myself to knees. Esme followed my lead and turned towards me. She made quick work my slacks, released the zipper and grasped the waistband of both my trousers and my undergarments. She quickly slid them down my hips, releasing my rigid erection from its confinement. She licked her lips and continued pushing both the garments over my backside and as far down my thighs as she could before I was forced to rise and remove the article all together.

Esme lay back in an almost pornographic pose, knees bend and upright with her thighs spread out just enough to reveal the most sumptuous sight in the world. I dropped to my knees and grabbed her behind her knees, lifting her lower half up in the air. She loosely wrapped her legs around me. I held her up with one hand, and used my other to line myself up with her entrance.

I slid into her wet, tight entrance and buried myself up to the hilt. She moaned—no she growled— deep in her throat, a cross between pleasure and possessiveness in the hoarse sound. I went leisurely at first, moving in and out of her body at a languid pace, enjoying the slow and steady climb of my ecstasy. Her body consistently bucked against mine, begging for the closeness of our bodies. On my last thrust, I pulled almost all the way out, allowing myself to rest at her entrance. She cried out and I smiled ruefully, lowering her to ground. Grabbing her by her legs and the small of her back, I gently flipped her over to her knees and slid her backside towards me. I positioned myself again and forcefully slammed into her with an almost barbaric force.

I gripped her tighter, increasing my pace exponentially. The muscles in my groin began to tighten and I knew that any moment it would end far too soon. I didn't want it to stop. I clung to the sweet darkness we shared and reside here forever. She clamped around me, throbbing and contracting. She cried out in ecstasy and screamed my name, her sing-song voice echoing through the forest.

Finding myself close to my own release, I pleaded for her to join me. "Come for me again, darling," I whispered in her ear. She obeyed, falling apart at my words, tightening and contracting all over again as I spilled into her. Our combined cries of ecstasy echoed in the crisp air—thunderous and jagged.

Just as I pulled out and rolled the both of us on our sides, gasping for air and reveling in the small aftershocks of our orgasms, my phone rang. I sighed, annoyed by the interruption. I was far from finished and I had several hours left to bask in my wife's beauty. I reached across her and pulled the phone out of my trouser pocket, briefly glancing at the caller-id. _Alice__._ I hit the end key and dropped it by my side.

I rolled over to my back and swung my lovely angel across my waist. She straddled me and propped herself up on the palms of her hands, leaning down for another kiss. A curtain of caramel curls draped around our faces, obscuring my view.

The phone rang again.

"Damn it, Carlisle, can't you answer it later?" she gasped, annoyed by the interruption.

I closed my eyes and laughed deep in my chest, slightly shocked by her complete lack of inhibition. Vulgarity rarely frequented her vocabulary and today she'd been emboldened by them. It was entirely out of character for my usually reserved wife—the same woman who chastised our son for his overabundance of colorful words. "No, darling. It's Alice, and due to her persistence, this call cannot be ignored," I said, sitting her to one side. She pouted a bit but began placing her clothes back on.

I released the lock and pressed the key, answering in a stern voice. "Carlisle."

* * *

**_Jasper_**

For the second time this week, I found myself sitting impatiently in this dank and disgusting excuse for a motel, waiting for Bella's return. Honestly, I wish I was sitting here waiting to apologize. Honesty, I wish I could tell her I was truly contrite for my actions yesterday. Quite frankly, I'm not and I don't think she would stand for anymore dishonesty, even if it were for her own protection.

I'd never seen Bella quite so furious before. She was like a wagon full of nitroglycerine, aching to explode out of the bottle at the slightest bump. In all my years as an officer training newborns, I should've known the signs—I should've felt it coming. I'm an empath, for Christ's sake. My job is to keep people from hurting themselves or at the very least, calm them down. But I didn't even attempt to console her until she stomped furiously out of the house. At that point, it was too late, and she decked me. She hadn't hurt me. But, I'd inadvertently injured her.

I could think about was how I was completely responsible for the fiasco. We abandoned her in a great time of need, left her alone and vulnerable for a decade. And I was insensitive to believe that she could forgive us so easily. A decade is a long time to carry a grudge. I couldn't imagine being confronted and abducted by Maria once again, forced to comply with her demands, and then forgive her.

It'd been negligent of us all to presume her life would resume normally after being fully immersed in the world of the supernatural. Obviously, she found other more dangerous creatures to associate herself with. We were all idiots, ushering towards danger and patted ourselves on the back when we believed our actions would ensure her safety. Yet, had Edward been able to rein in his nature—his curiosity, her true destiny would've been fulfilled. Nevertheless, once she'd been inadvertently pulled into our universe, her safety was always an issue and the ramifications thereof had cost her father his life in the end.

Emmett and Rosalie were livid after Bella left. I didn't even think Rose liked Bella, but she sure let me know how wrong I was and set her husband loose on my ass. I allowed the boy to get a few good jabs, actually, a few more that a couple but I hadn't expected him to take it so far. Yet, it seemed as though he needed a release, so I'd been his proverbial punching bag. I was glad to do so, even if I felt slightly demeaned. After all, I was the God of War. Eventually, Emmett's anger waned and the two of us entered the mansion amicably. Although, I had a feeling that he would need a wholly different type of liberation very soon. Luckily my sister was just the gal for the job.

I kept checking my watch. One hour turned into three and then five. Concerned that she'd possibly skipped town, I crossed the room and began to rifle through her belongings. All of her important documents and personal effects were still in her purse which led me to believe she hadn't left.

A pang of anxiety crept up my spine. Something was wrong. My intuition told me she was either in trouble or she stayed with the dogs. Whichever the situation, I ushered her into danger, and I was vexed by my actions. The wolves were volatile creatures and any number of things could set them off—including alcohol…consequently placing Bella in a dangerous situation.

Even though my concerns might be labeled superfluous, and I wasn't thinking rationally, it was imperative that I know, regardless. Crossing the treaty line and entering the reservation without backup, was suicide. But it wasn't like it hadn't been done already this week. I had to know she was safe. If something were to happen to Bella, I would never forgive myself and neither would Edward.

I hadn't even tried to conceal myself, parking Alice's yellow Porsche in full view. So, my hasty getaway was done quickly. The engine exploded in a roar of moving parts. The smell of gasoline and rubber filled the cab as I crushed the gas peddle into the floor and removed a centimeter or two of tire in the parking lot. I found myself taking the familiar curves at break neck speeds, easing my foot off of the peddle at around 120 M.P.H. I'd allow my beautiful wife to test the car's top speed. Alice would be pleased to know that her car lived up to the hype, as she'd not had the opportunity to drive it herself.

When I took the last curve, I rocketed past an old, rusty Chevy pick-up parked against the guardrail on the side of the road. Hitting the brakes and sliding to a stop, I made a u-turn in the middle of the road, fishtailing wildly on the newly wet pavement. Before the car could completely stop, I grabbed the emergency brake and launched myself out of the car.

The rear tire of the old truck had blown out and the engine was cold. I ripped the door open and looked around inside the cab. Everything looked right, minus the keys still in the ignition which seemed odd. Bella's truck wasn't valuable, by any means, but the fact that she left the keys behind left me with an ominous feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

Taking a deep breath, I sampled the air around me. The truck alone strongly reeked of wolf, and the smell of vampire, several in fact, clung gently in the surrounding air. Outside of the exhaust fumes, which still swirled around in the air, Bella's scent was faint. So, I concluded that she'd been gone for quite some time and she hadn't been alone.

I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands. I started to panic—fear rising up inside of me. This total and incapacitating feeling was entirely foreign to me. Control had always been my strongest trait. So, to find myself gripped by fear and confounded by my situation was rather unprecedented. I found myself remiss that we'd allowed her to leave the house yesterday. Because Bella was so vexed, Carlisle believed she needed time to process the day's events and allowed her to leave. After all, we could hardly keep her hostage. I'd already made that mistake. I only hope we will get another chance to speak with her— apologize for our idiocy and beg forgiveness for our abrupt departure. Now, due to a lack of foresight, we might never get that chance.

My arms dropped uselessly at my side, and I allowed my upper body to slump forward, holding myself up off the dirty pavement with the palms of my hands. The approaching dawn was cresting over the horizon, both ominous and beautiful. The day's forecast would not be so conducive to our lifestyle. Consequently, I would need to keep a low profile and stay out of the direct sunlight. _Blast my damn vampire complexion!_ The dim molten glow crept across the valley and caressed every nook and cranny with soft wisps of golden radiance. As I continued to stare absentmindedly at the ground, the soft new light illuminated a small item tucked behind one of the back tires, glinting like a symbol of hope in my own personal darkness.

Before I was conscious of the action, my hand reached out for the small item and grasped it carefully between my pale fingers. I took great care, wary that I would crush the delicate metal before I could examine it. The delicate and decorative design was extraordinarily beautiful. I lifted the lovely item to my nose and inhaled. The sweet scent of strawberries and freesia washed over me, bathing me in the scent that had permeated my mind since I first ran into her. Carefully studying the item, I realized that it held at least twenty strands of hair—obviously wrenched from her scalp. I tucked the small barrette into my pocket and continued to scan the area.

The earth surrounding her truck had been disturbed. Several pairs of shoes had trampled the area, grinding their scents into the soil. I grasped a handful of soil and inhaled. Unfortunately, I didn't recognize the creatures, but I did detect a trace amount of blood. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I relished the smell, minuscule as it was and dropped the gravel on the ground. Suddenly, I was determined. I was strong—tough enough to weather the storm, overcome the blood-lust, and finish what I'd started.

The little phone rang in my pocket, and I picked it up, knowing the caller's identity before pressing the button.

"Alice, where is she?" I said sternly.

"I can't see where she is, Jazz! But I saw her—I saw her! It was as if someone removed a veil from my mind and then everything became so clear. Her life was in mortal jeopardy—flickering in and out. Red eyed vampires with purple capes were standing around a mangled body, laughing as it burned in the center of the room. Bella was curled up in a ball, shaking and weeping. Then she was dragged across the room by her hair, terrified and screaming. I saw her death a least a dozen times—with a dozen different outcomes. And then there was nothing."

"It doesn't look good here either, darlin'. I just found her truck and it been abandoned alongside of the highway. I'm just outside of town, possibly two miles from the house. There have been vampires here and there's blood._"_

"What do we do, Jazz? We have to get her back—we just got her back! I can't lose her again."

"I don't want to loose her either, Alice. I shouldn't have listened to Carlisle. My instincts said we should keep her, regardless of the consequences. I far prefer the wolves to the alternative. This is an unknown situation," I said grimly.

"Jazz, you can't blame yourself for her disappearance. Although, I agree letting her leave was an asinine thing for any of us to do, but she's her own person. If we had, she would have found a way to escape. Remember Arizona? We've dictated far too many things in her life. Edward doesn't know. Should I tell him?"

"No! Fuck, no! He's a live wire—completely unstable. He's allowed his emotions to control his rational side. Edward is a liability in his current state and adding this only compounds the issue. We have to keep a level head here, darlin'. Give me some time and I'll call you back."

"Please hurry, Jazz. I don't know how long I can keep something like this from him."

Shutting the phone, I pulled myself up from my knees and brushed off my pants. In my fury, I slammed the door on the old Chevy hard enough to bend the frame. The door groaned with protest. I kicked the tire and put my fist into the hood. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. Fury was rippling within me. I needed to think rationally. The shit had truly hit the fan, and I didn't have any ideas how to mend this disaster.

A mammoth truck pulled in beside the yellow Porsche. I glanced up and growled under my breath, crouching, my fingers curling at my hips. I watched the three burly men jump out of the vehicle, waiting for them to pounce.

_Fuck my life! Could this day get any worse? Not even if I dreamed the whole God damned thing up! _

* * *

**_Carlisle_**

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. This just couldn't wait until you returned. Something dreadful happened to Bella! She has been taken…by a group of vampires I don't recognize. Her life keeps flashing in and out…like the status of her survival depends upon someone's waffling decision. Once minute she's dead on the marble floor and the next she's one of us.

"Oh, God! It's the same marble—the same pattern that I envisioned Jasper dying upon—it's the same damn room. Their futures are intertwined somehow. I don't know what it means…and I can't see anymore," she broke off.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I questioned.

She paused for an extraordinarily long time, muttering under her breath. "Carlisle we're getting a visitor…a royal courier. The girl is small with bouncy curls and a purple cloak. And around her neck she wears a crest...a set of upturned wings. In my vision, she hands you a letter embossed with a purple seal on a golden tray."

"This is an unfortunate turn of events. From what I gathered while with the Volturi, the Romanians favor such a crest. Stefan and Vladimir must have Bella. How long until they arrive?" I said urgently.

"Ten minutes, maybe," her voice cracked.

"On my way!" I yelled, shoving the phone into my pocket.

Hand in hand, Esme and I tore through across the meadow, jumped over fallen trees and barely missed others. We pushed ourselves to the limit, flying through the valley—kicking up giant waves of orange and golden leaves in our wake. I took in a deep breath as we rounded the hill right above the house.

All of the children met us as we jogged into the courtyard.

"Alice tells us the evil, royal creeps from Romania are on their way. Do you think that's who it really is, Carlisle?" Emmett boomed.

"It seems highly likely that's who they are, and Bella's safety looms in the balance. Vladimir and Stefan are malevolent creatures and will likely harm Bella…or kill her. Unlike the Volturi, the Romanians don't pride themselves on courtesy but rather, death and devastation," I said angrily.

"Carlisle, you can't blame yourself. Forcing her to stay would've brought about a war with the Quileutes," Emmett retorted.

"Yet, even if a war had ensued between our coven and their tribe, Bella might have survived."

"Carlisle, I can't get a hold of Jasper. He won't answer his phone— he doesn't know," Alice said softly. She stopped and looked dreamily out into space, and I knew she was having a vision. "She's here, and she isn't alone."

The family hurriedly made our way towards the house, taking the stairs and congregating on the porch. I wrapped my arms gently around Esme who had ducked her head into my shoulder, shaking with silent sobs. We waited patiently for our unexpected guest to arrive, huddled together as a unit—unwavering in our resolve. I glanced over at Alice and Edward and realized the two of them were on edge. I assumed that Alice had been gifted another vision—seen something else. I didn't ask, uncertain I could stomach any more misery. But the look painted on their faces told me more was coming.

"I can't hear both of them. The girl's mind is silent," Edward said, straining to catch a glimpse of anything from the vampires mind. He sighed and took a deep breath, grabbing great handfuls of hair and grimacing.

In the distance, a sleek black limousine rounded the corner, slowly making its way down the long driveway. Emmett gasped and nervously laughed. "What in the name of John Wayne's ass…? A limo? A fucking limo! Who in the hell do these freaks think they are? We should be able to take both of them."

"Emmett, please! No jokes! For once in your life, keep quiet!" Esme snapped. I patted her on the back, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades.

The car stopped just at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping out of the driver's seat, a muscular man sauntered around the car. The hood of his great purple cloak pulled close to his head, obscuring his face from view. A small gust of wind blew across the roof of the house, the fabric of his cloak billowing around his broad frame. An eerie feeling blossomed in my chest as he opened the door. The burly man held out his hand and small, delicate female, no older than fifteen I imagined, stepped out. She wore a slightly darker shade of cloak, possibly determining her place in the ranks…similar to the Volturi guards. Clinging around her delicate neck, hung the pendent that Alice has seen in her vision. In her tiny hands lay a golden tray—upon it, an envelope embossed with a wax seal and purple ribbon.

She and the man dropped their hoods, nodding to each member of the family. The girl's features were lovely. The young vampire had short auburn ringlets that swayed gently in the breeze. The man's face was scarred. A deep gash marred his cheek, and just below the collar of his shirt were the tell-tale signs of vampire attacks. Suddenly I understood. _The Romanians are amassing an army._ The two vampires took to the stairs. The girl stopped in front of me, holding the golden tray firmly in both hands.

"Carlisle Cullen, I assume?" she said, her sweet, bell-like voice dancing across the breeze.

I stepped forward and dipped my head in response. "I am Carlisle Cullen."

"My name is Afina and this is Sergai. We have been sent with letter from the Romanian Kings, Vladimir and Stefan. Do you except?" the young vampire stated formally.

"I do," I said cordially.

Afina bowed and held the tray out to soft, yellow parchment was addressed to Carlisle Cullen, printed in perfect calligraphy. Esme stepped to the side, and I carefully grasped the letter, sliding my finger under the wax seal. The parchment was terribly stiff but unfolded easily. The letter was brief but extremely detailed. The content made me sick with grief. The situation was far more dismal than I'd originally thought.

**_Dearest Carlisle,_**

**_It seems you have been quite a busy, busy vampire. Breaking laws at will. We have acquired a human, a pet of yours, I believe. I am quite surprised Carlisle. Leaving your human to roam with so much vital information was quite careless. What would Aro think? Tisk, Tisk. I have never known you to be a wrongdoer, Carlisle. The Volturi would enjoy learning of you're deceitfulness. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are besotted by their laws and would feel the need to punish you accordingly._**

**_However, I shall keep my tongue about your treachery, if you forfeit your claim to the girl. Do not fret. Your sweet Isabella is safe, for now. But ignoring my offer would be injudicious and showing up uninvited would be foolish. Your pet may suffer for your rash decisions, and I do so wish to keep her intact. Stefan and I do so enjoy inflicting pain and neither of us would blink an eye if we must do so again. I appreciate your carelessness, Carlisle. She will make a wonderful addition to our collection._**

**_Vladimir_**

**_P.S. Does Isabella's blood hold special qualities? Does her blood 'sing' for your son? Was that why he was infatuated with the girl? If she suffers from such an affliction, turning her would be quite dangerous. As I stated beforehand, her life hangs in the balance. And I am afraid so does yours, unless you disclose this vital piece of information promptly._**

Closing the letter, I thanked the two vampires for their visit. I escorted them to the car and held the door open for the girl. The male quickly scrambled into the driver's seat. Mere seconds later the two guards were driving away. As soon as the car was out of sight, I stood as still as stone, shocked by the recent revelation and dropped the letter at my feet. Esme wrapped her arms around me and mumbled heartfelt apologies to me.

Everything and everyone around me was a buzz— blurring around me in a haze. I'd always kept a level head, priding myself on my excellent restraint. But I found myself overwhelmed, a cloud of fury slowly washing over me. All our actions had helped facilitate this fiasco, and Bella would suffer for our carelessness. Against my better judgment, I'd conceded to her wishes and allowed her to leave. It's not as though we could've held her hostage when she obviously wished to flee. Besides, I believed that we would share a more productive conversation once she'd processed her thoughts. The seven of us had failed to realize, that in our absence, she'd grown up, and as such, she deserved to make her own decisions. At times, we vampires unknowingly projected our age, the era of our birth, males specifically, had trouble relinquishing our upbringing. I'd had hundreds of years to grow, except the ideals of new generations and perfect them, yet on occasion, my wife reminded me of such.

Cavorting with shape shifters had been bad enough, but now Bella would forever reside with the most corrupt of our kind—forced into vampirism against her will. I only hoped that her forced transformation would be the only tragedy to befall her. There were so many more ghastly acts…I stopped myself, not wanting to dredge up the atrocities that might transpire. I growled deep in my throat and clenched my fists at my side.

Visions of Rosalie filled my mind. I attempted to hold them at bay, yet in my aggravated state, the memories flooded my psyche. Rosalie's beautiful body laying in the gutter–defiled and bloodied—her lovely dress shredded. I had been able to keep a level head then, concentrate my efforts into something productive—saving this girl's life. Unlike Rose, Bella's plight was beyond my control, and I had difficulty envisioning Bella's destiny with the Romanians.

I strode into the house with a new purpose, resigned to my next step. Never in my existence had I needed to make such a decision. Never had I believed that _they_ would be my only chance at redemption. My phone lay on the counter, looming in the distance—a malice all its own. The conversation would be ghastly— the consequences dire. Nevertheless I was determined to save every single member of family, including Bella. And if _they _were the only avenue left to me, I would gladly take it.

Edward grabbed me by the hand, yelling at me to listen to reason. Unconsciously, and entirely out of character, I grabbed my son by the front of his shirt and shoved him onto a bar stool, grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

* * *

Hmmmm. Interesting development.


	10. 10-Our Days Are Numbered

*Note: Stephanie Meyer's vampire and supernatural parameter's will be slightly altered to fit my story—well, OK, a lot. LOL Mostly in regards to Bella's (eventual) supernatural parameters. And they start in this chapter and continue. Venom must be entered into the body to change a human. Yes, I realize that doesn't follow the books/ manual, but that why I'm warning you.*

Beta-Zorradesombra

* * *

**_We, as humans, can by no means stop the sands of time. The sand cannot and will not slow. It has a journey to fulfill, trickling one granule at a time out of the hands of God. Either he can choose to open his hand and release the sands at once, or he can minutely allow the grains to fall. We cannot stomp, yell at the heavens, drag our feet, or refuse to go. Our birth and demise are in his hands. For he alone chooses the time and place. So live and love, as you will, for the sands are most certainly numbered. ~ A Stolen Life-Jamie S. (me!)_**

* * *

***Twilight belongs solely to SM and her publishing company.***

**Chapter 10-Our Days Are Numbered**

**_Edward _**

* * *

When I imagined seeing Bella again, I envisioned the reunion was different, easier. I wasn't so daft as to believe she would forgive me easily—_if_ I were to be forgiven at all. After all she'd been through—after all I put her though—I must admit I believed it possible, nonetheless. But, of course, that was a silly thought—a childish dream. The longer I stayed away, the more jaded she'd become. The passing years erased any chance of reconciliation. She became a scorned woman. But not a one of us could blame her. My lies took on a life of their own and I was reaping the backlash.

I could hardly think about the past, when the future was so utterly uncertain. Bella had been kidnapped. She was all alone in Romania. Without a doubt, she felt forsaken. And I fear that she might remain that way for the foreseeable future, considering we were barred from saving her. Carlisle had a plan. It's not exactly appealing. Involving _them_ would only add to our already precarious situation. Nonetheless, we would find a way.

My hopes for her did not include this sort of misery. She was supposed to have a normal human life, full of happiness, a husband, and children—everything I could not offer her. This was the primary purpose for my departure. My actions were foolish. I should have kept her safe with me and allowed Bella to write her own destiny, instead of forcing my own upon her. My obstinacy helped facilitate this tragedy and I despised myself for it.

The Romanians made it painfully clear that attempting a rescue mission would be foolish. In addition, if we didn't surrender our rights to her, they were going to contact the Volturi about our breaking the law. I didn't even want to think about the Volturi. Although, the fact of the matter was, the issue would still arise. Regardless, I hoped that we wouldn't need to contact the ancient leaders. I hoped that we could save Bella ourselves. If I'd changed her in the beginning, instead of denying Bella her wish, we wouldn't be in this debacle.

Perhaps the Volturi would consider an alternative to punishment if we could offer something tangible, something that the leaders might want. Perhaps we could to capitalize on their hatred for one another?

Now, I needed to figure out what that something might be.

Carlisle hit the end key and turned to me, pleading for me to understand. Even without my gift, I understood his plight. I wanted nothing more than to jump on a plane and go to her. But for once in my life, I was going to attempt to ponder our decision rationally rather than just react. I grabbed the phone out of his hand and laid it back on the cradle. Carlisle looked almost haggard, pained, and for the first time in nearly a century, he looked as though he did not know what to do.

It pained me to see Carlisle so defeated. Frantic thoughts swirled around in his mind, uncharacteristic for my father. He'd always been such a rock and I thought him almost infallible and unable to be overwhelmed. But more than ever, I understood even Carlisle wasn't perfect.

I reached across the table and grabbed my father's hand, squeezing it tightly. "We are going to save Bella, Carlisle. We just need to think rationally about the correct course of action. One that will allow you to keep your head," I said.

_I'm certain Aro already knows of our crimes, Edward. Obviously we haven't been a priority. With Aro it's always a matter of priority. Essentially, he has other fish to fry—bigger fish. Calling Aro and confessing our crimes might, in fact, save all of your lives. But, of course, there's always a possibility…_

I immediately closed my mind, not wishing to relive the horrible things my father witnessed while residing with the ancient leaders. "Calling the Volturi will not save Bella's life, Carlisle. We don't have a snowball's chance in hell of convincing Aro to set aside the law and assist us in retrieving Bella. And even if by chance he agreed, which I seriously doubt, we'd never make it in time," I said firmly, but respectfully.

"That's why I believe it's paramount we call Aro. The Romanians want her desperately. Thus, it stands to reason that the Volturi would, as well," Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle!" I admonished. "You want to turn her over to the Volturi? Isn't she in enough peril with the Romanians?"

"Absolutely. Perhaps if the Volturi feel like they're taking a vital player away from the Romanians, they'll agree to intervene?" my father said rationally.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I can't lose her again," I scoffed.

"Family meeting," he said softly and resolutely as he sauntered off towards the dining room.

The whole family took a seat around the table. Hearts and minds were heavy, pulsating with questions, grief, and confusion. I felt as though I was drowning in them. Jasper, had he been here, would be equally overwhelmed. His expertise would be a welcome addition to this conversation. _Where was he?_

"I say we storm the damn castle, kick some vamp ass, and save my sister from those creeps!" Emmett said animatedly, his mood changing as fast as Alice's wardrobe.

"Emmett, running in to the midst of all those vampires would be suicide! If we go by ourselves, it won't go well," Alice shrieked.

Alice's visions were vivid. I could see Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle being torn to pieces in a room with a white marble floor. Two ancient vampires stood over them guffawing with malicious laughter. The rest of us were surrounded by dozens of vampire guards. The vision was disheartening, at best. I closed my eyes and shook my head, attempting to erase the terrible visions that assaulted my brain. It was futile considering our minds were infallible. But the action comforted me in a strange way.

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath and squared his shoulders, looking out over us with renewed purpose. Thankfully he'd pulled himself together enough to take back the reigns. For that I was truly pleased. Carlisle's inspirational speeches were far superior than my own, not that I've inspired anything of late. Sadly, I could still see that he favored making a call to the Volturi. Even though I was apprehensive about his decision, Carlisle was determined to see this through and I had no choice but to concede. Whatever path we followed had associated risks and my father understood them well. His thoughts and memories were quite vivid about both factions. And both regimes wouldn't hesitate to enact their threats.

"I recognize your reservations, Edward. However, you don't know the Volturi's minds like I do. They are cunning and unscrupulous, at times, but they tend to favor protocol which could be a problem. However, Aro enjoys his collection of powerful vampires above all else. And if Bella was to be that powerful, he'd want her in his collection," Carlisle stated. "Don't get me wrong, he'll not have her. But letting him think as much might buy us some time."

Carlisle looked me in the eyes. I nodded in agreement and sighed deeply. He picked up the receiver once again and began keying in the number. All the people in the room glanced at each other in fear. A woman answered on the fourth ring. Her voice was sweet and chipper. She placed Carlisle on hold and then immediately transferred him to the personal quarters of Aro. I listened eagerly.

"Ah, Carlisle, what a pleasure to hear from you again. So, is this merely social or are you calling about the beautiful Bella and her plight with the Romanians?" Aro said, chuckling darkly under his breath.

* * *

**_Bella_**

Sleep didn't come to me over the next few hours. Even though I willed it to overcome me—it didn't. Lying in mountains of pillows, which had been stained by my salty tears, the looming threat of eternal night bore into my brain like a branding iron. There was a time that I yearned to become a vampire, yet that time had ended. Being an undying slave to the royals wasn't making the prospect any prettier in my mind.

The courier should have arrived at the Cullen's house by now, and I wondered what my former family made of the memo. Would Edward rush valiantly to my side as he had with James? Or would it continue to be as if he never existed? This would be the true test of his undying devotion. Yet, I had an inkling that no one would come. After all, hadn't the incident with my father proved that? The lies swirled around in my head, pounding in my brain. The thought made me want to scream.

A tear streamed down my cheek and I burrowed further down in the comforter, pulling it over my head and curling my knees into my chest. My body convulsed with both the cold and the agony of my predicament. A sharp pain radiated in my chest and worked its way down my arms. I was all alone.

"I don't want to be a vampire," I said dejectedly. I'd do anything to stop it, even slitting my throat in a room full of vampires. _Fuck!_ _Had I become so desperate that I'm suicidal? I'd never thought of anything so rash in my whole life, even after the Cullen's departure and my father's murder._ The more I contemplated my options, the more favorable that option sounded. But how would I accomplish such a task when I was never alone?

The click of the lock and the creak of the door alerted me to another in the room, but I stayed under the covers. It was quiet with only the popping of the fire in the background.

"Isabella," a chorus of beautiful voices called. I jumped.

I peeked out from beneath the covers. The redheaded sisters, Astrid and Genevieve, stood at the end of my bed, smiling widely. I raised the cover back over my head. "Leave me," I said, brushing another tear away with the sleeve of my dress.

"The sun is shining sleepy head," their bell-like voices rang.

"And...this is supposed to interest me? What do I care if it's raining, snowing, or the sun is fucking shining? The fact of the matter still remains—I'll be dead soon. Why does it matter?" I cried.

"Astrid and I will take you out in the courtyard, if you wish. Fresh air will help you clear your head," Genevieve said, ripping the cover off my head.

"This whole 'killing me with kindness' act is wearing on me," I scoffed.

"Come now, Bella" Astrid said softly, "You cannot change your situation. So why wallow in self pity? Embrace this opportunity." She sat on the edge of my bed and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Stefan tasked us as your handmaidens and we will do as you desire, but lying in bed all day will not quell your depression." Astrid said with a mock frown, but her ruby eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You have to do what I want?" I quipped.

"Believe me, waiting on a human is not my life's ambition! However, we are to be hospitable…well, as much as possible, considering the circumstances," Astrid said, smiling and holding out a red velvet dress.

"But I'll freeze in that," I said. _Good God. There's two Alice's!_

"We'll give you a cloak. Nevertheless, when you are a vampire, dressing for the weather will cease to be a necessity," Genevieve said proudly.

_There's that threat again. Damn it!_

Yanking myself out of the tangle of covers and pillows, I crawled out of the big bed and held out my hands for the dress. "Where's the bathroom? Human moment…," I said sheepishly.

Astrid shoved a chamber pot into my hand. _God damn it! Why did I think there would be a real bathroom in an ancient castle?_ I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She didn't waver, so I shooed the vampires out of the room while I took care of my human needs.

I slipped the purple dress off and replaced it with the red one. This dress was just as exquisite, but to my dismay, off the shoulder and corseted, with golden, flowery embroidery running down the front and around the hem. The sleeves were bell-like and fell past my fingers. I looked fucking ridiculous! All I needed were little ruby red slippers. _Click! Click! Click! Beam me up, Scotty!_

The sisters returned in a whirlwind of activity, cinching me tightly into the dress and then they turned to my hair. Unlacing the braid, each girl took piece of iron off the grate hovering over the fire and twirled my hair around the barrels making lovely little ringlets. _Jesus! Why? What's the point of all this? I'm a damned prisoner!_ _Why dress me like a princess when they're going to kill me?_ _So I can look pretty while I burn. Ugh!_

Looking at myself in the glass, I could hardly recognize the girl who gazed back. She couldn't be Isabella Swan. Stefan and Vladimir were parading me around like a doll. I hated it when Alice did it and I hated it even more now. God forbid I actually look like a prisoner. _Welcome to hell, Bella. Pick out an outfit and stay awhile, why don't cha'?_

Astrid curled her body around mine and placed the pièce de résistance around my neck—a ruby and diamond necklace that settled between my breasts. She lingered by my neck, practically salivating, her eyes transforming into a fathomless black. She licked her lips and leaned in, obviously envisioning the taste of the blood that ran within my artery.

"Do it. Just do it," I whispered.

Astrid straightened and smoothed out my dress, shaken out of her reverie by my harsh words—pretending that I hadn't noticed. "I saw that I would do it! Envisioned it. I believed I could be in command of the call. Do not reveal this to the masters. They will kill me for sure!" she said, her body trembling with silent sobs.

Her failed act of treason gave me an idea, a wonderfully cunning idea.

"Now that I'm dressed, could I secure an audience with your Masters? It's the least you can do, considering you almost drank my blood. I would hate to have to bring that up," I said sardonically.

Astrid and Genevieve shared a pained look, fear creasing the beautiful plains of their faces. Both women hastily left the room to request an audience with the almighty leeches. As soon as the two women were out of the room, I was searching for a weapon. Sure, I couldn't harm any of the vampires, but _I_ could shed blood. That was my only bargaining chip.

I dropped to my hands and knees and peered under the bed. Nothing. I flitted across the room and riffled through the items on the dresser, tossing combs, bracelets, barrettes, and necklaces on the floor. Nothing there either. Spinning around in a full circle, I gasped and jumped back. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I toppled backwards, sprawling out across it. I was no longer alone.

A tall, blonde man with a sharp jaw and broad shoulders was standing just inside the door, leaning casually against the molding, arms crossed over his chest. Slaw-jawed I gazed at him, shocked by his beauty. The Cullens were beyond lovely, but this creature, not a day older than sixteen, was ethereally lovely— a dark angel sent to steal my soul. My heart skipped a beat.

"What are you looking for, little kitten," he said playfully, now spinning a set of keys around his forefinger.

"Nothing," I squeaked, eyes wide with shock.

"You are a dreadful liar, kitten. If you're searching for weapons, you'll not find them here."

"How did you know?" I questioned and raised my eyebrows.

Slowly, so as not to scare me, he sauntered towards me. He bent on one knee and held out his hand, smiling wryly. I took it and he placed my hand against his chest—right where his heart once beat. "My name is Nicolae Ragar and it's what I'd be searching for in your position. But as I've said, you'll not find them here."

"And why should I tell you. You're one of _them_," I scoffed, enunciating the last word.

"Pray tell, pretty girl, if you'd found such an item, what would you do with it?"

Nicolae dropped my hand and reached into his vest, pulling out a small, ruby encrusted dagger sheathed in a leather scabbard. He placed it in my hand and closed my fingers gently around the handle. "Because, here in this rat infested hole, you'll find no better friend. Love drives my actions. Not greed or revenge. My life is yours, sweet angel, and I would fall on my sword for you."

With my eyes wide in confusion, I stared into Nicolae's deep crimson eyes—eyes that held nothing but sincerity and pondered his motives. It was quite fortuitous to find an ally—a devoted ally, at that. And I was grateful to be supplied with a weapon. Yet, this beautiful boy must have a motive. Vampires just don't pop up out of nowhere and offer their lives to you. Everyone had motives. The Romanians…even the Cullens. _So, what were his?_

I smiled wryly and shook my head. "That would be almost sweet if you would actually be injured."

"Why is it that you believe lies so easily? Yet, when someone speaks the truth, you cannot accept it?"

"It's a gift, I guess," I said sardonically.

He snorted loudly and closed his eyes, speaking softly. "My suspicions tell me you will use this gift unwisely. Yet, I gift it to you, regardless. Be safe. Be careful. The Romanians won't hesitate to punish you if you disobey."

And just as quickly as he arrived— he was gone and I was alone.

_Holy shit! What the hell happened?_

* * *

Both women returned ten minutes later, flitting around the room at vampire speed. I sat cross-legged on my bed, my new dagger tucked and secured under a bracelet I found on the dresser, and watched the two women carefully. Astrid gathered up items and shoved pair of shoes into my hand. Then she pulled me swiftly from my bed and wrapped a hooded cloak around my neck. Once I'd placed the shoes on, she and Genevieve practically dragged me down the hallway, our skirts billowing out behind us in our hast. We did not speak to one another on our trek to the throne room. This was just as well, considering I was still scheming.

The double doors to the throne room were closed, flanked by several hulking vampires. One of whom was Nicolae. He winked at me. I smiled at him and dropped my gaze, looking down at my feet. Eternally devoted or not, I'd been lied to before and I didn't trust him. I wrapped the cloak securely around my body and I began to nervously shift my weight from foot-to-foot.

"Nicolae, when will we be allowed back into the thrown room?" Astrid said shakily.

"The Royals have ordered the doors locked while they decide Ms. Swan's fate. They are not to be disturbed," Nicolae stated and winked at me again.

"I already know my fate. What's the point in deliberating what I already know?" I said resolutely. "Please, open the doors, Nicolae."

"As you wish, little kitten," Nicolae said and bowed.

Nicolae swung both doors open wide with a flourish. The large, wooden doors banged loudly against the wall. The sound echoed across the large room. Then he stepped back and held his arm out. I encircled it with my own and he led me in to decide my own fate. This was something that Edward would never allow. I wiggled my wrist, pleased that my bracelet still housed the hilt of the dagger securely. I kept my head held high, but I was trembling like a leaf. _What was I doing?_ I thought frantically. _You're signing your own death warrant, Bella! Turn around! Turn around!_ But it was too late to turn around. My fate was sealed and only the two ancients knew what that would be.

We sauntered slowly towards the leaders. Nicolae took slow, deliberate steps, not wishing to rush me. I appreciated the gesture. I looked up into his face and he smiled down at me. He was my only friend, and I appreciated him being here with me at the end of all things. Far too soon I found myself at the foot of the dais. Nicolae bowed low, and yanked gently on my arm, hoping I would follow suit. I didn't and he growled at me, warning me again about my precarious situation. I didn't look at him— afraid I would loose my nerve, afraid to be caught up in his gaze. I'd been dazzled before and didn't wish to be again. So, I stared straight ahead, my eyes locked on the two ancient vampires who sat on their thrones.

"Ms. Swan to see you, Masters. She demanded audience with you immediately."

Nicolae bowed once more and like the sisters, he walked backwards out of the throne room. The doors banged shut and I found myself alone with two incredibly pissed off leeches and a plethora of guards. _Whoopee! Aren't I a lucky girl?_

Vladimir rose and stalked down the stairs, stopping in front of me.

"This utter disobedience and disregard for etiquette will not be tolerated in this castle! You will be subservient in our presence," he boomed, striking me swiftly along the cheek.

I crumpled at his feet and groaned loudly, cradling my injured cheek with my left hand. He looked pleased at my reaction which enraged me to no end. Tears threatened to spill over my lashes, but I willed them to stay put. There was no way in hell I was going to appear weak. I defiantly stood and stepped toward him, staring him straight in the eye with only inches between us. I wiggled and twisted my wrist until the hilt of the dagger was loosened from its confinement. It fell into my waiting hand.

"If I am so important to your master plan," I said, raising the blade to my wrist and swiping it swiftly across the vein, "then you'll do exactly as I say."

I held my arm aloft and the blood flowed down my wrist. Large droplets fell on white marble. Beads of sweat gathered on my upper lip and forehead and my stomach rolled with nausea. Vladimir's eyes turned black as pitch and he unconsciously licked his lips, watching the blood flow from the wound. I could see the struggle raging inside him. I smiled wryly and raised the blade to my carotid artery. Every vampire in the room looked hungrily at me. I knew this was a pivotal point in my negotiations—if I survived. _Did I want to survive?_

"I mean it," I howled.

"Wait," a voice boomed out.

Stefan bound towards me at lightning speed and in a blink of an eye he had my face securely cupped between his hands, staring deep into my eyes. "Isabella, do not be foolish," he crooned, quickly grasping my bloodied arm.

He eyed the wound hungrily, closing his eyes and taking slow deliberate breaths. Then he brought my wrist to his frigid lips and opened his mouth. He extended his tongue and languidly lapped up the blood, savoring the crimson liquid as it slid down his throat. Venom entered the wound and a twinge of pain radiated up my arm. I anticipated the burn—the same burn that had accompanied James' bite. But surprisingly it was only momentary and eased to a low ache. I watched in awe as the skin repaired itself, all traces of the wound erased.

"Let us not be hasty, child. Of course we will do as you wish, just please put down the blade," he said, hesitantly reaching out his hand.

The hand that held the blade quivered, but I continued to hold the blade to my throat and my eyes shifted to the cold, calculative eyes of Vladimir. Either vampire could've snatched the blade. However, Stefan wanted me to concede to him and continued to hold his hand out, willing me to give it up.

"What can we help you with?" Vladimir said between clenched teeth.

"I won't become your slave nor will I help you regain power. I won't become like you—monsters who pretend to be civilized—sick fucks that stalk little girls for decades and steal them in the night—forcing them to become subservient, when clearly they are anything but," I said sternly.

"We never claimed to be civilized, child. Unlike the Cullens, who prance around the forest like sparkly imps and feast off the blood of animals, we are in fact _real _vampires—evil creatures that enjoy raping and plundering humans…and yes, on occasion, stealing talented little girls from their beds. As such, it would behoove you to remember that in the future," Stefan quipped.

I shuddered at Stefan's words. "Then you'll not have me. I'll slit my throat right here and now—splattering blood in every direction and causing a flurry of hungry vampires to covet my blood. And after my death, the two of you will have to search the world to find my equal," I retorted. "You're desperate. You've wanted the Volturi dead for thousands of years and it's within your grasp. Revenge is almost palpable. But if you force my hand, I'll force yours."

"Well, well. Look who believes she can make demands and force our hand. You realize I am only placating you at the moment—allowing you to play this little game of yours. Regardless of your blathering, we still plan to strip you of your humanity, sooner rather than later, I imagine.

"Nonetheless, I find myself completely intrigued by your audacious threat. Either one of us could easily disarm you of your weapon, you realize. Curiosity killed the cat, as it were. You are quite a captivating little thing and I find myself on bated breath, waiting for your next move," he purred, stroking my face with his fingers. "Would you, perhaps, consider a trade, Isabella?"

"Considering I'd rather die than serve you, what can you possibly offer me that might change my mind?"

"Edward," Stephan said resolutely, snatching the blade from my raised hand. "At the moment, we seem to be one mind reader short."

_Damn it!_

* * *

_Don't forget to review! Thank you!_


	11. 11-Clever Ploys and Ambushes

**_"If your attack is going too well, you're walking into an ambush."  
- Infantry Journal_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM.* _**

**_Beta-Zorradesombra_**

**_and thir13enth and itsange from PTB_**

**_Chapter 11-Clever Ploys and Ambushes_**

**_ Carlisle_**

* * *

I was stunned. Aro's declaration was entirely unexpected. As I had informed Edward, I was certain the Volturi knew of Bella. Also, I knew that the Volturi would've learned of her existence long ago. But the fact that the leaders knew that the Romanians were involved was something that couldn't be ignored.

"What do you know of this, Aro?" I questioned sharply.

"My friend, you are being quite pushy," Aro said humorously. "Carlisle, do you think so little of me to assume that I would not know of your crimes. I have spies in the house of my enemies. I know all. I see all. My spy just happens to reside in Stefan's bedchamber. What a wonderful place to acquire secrets and schemes while one is on their knees. Am I correct?"

"Aro, you are a brilliant man." I wanted to placate him, stroke his ego, so to speak. It seems like a clever plan, indeed. However, I once again must inquire about Bella."

"Let us, instead, talk of broken laws. You seem to have broken a rather significant law, my dear friend," Aro purred.

"I realize that the law was broken, and I understand the consequences fully. However, I was unable to rectify that situation considering the current state of affairs. The nature of my call is regarding Bella. She has a special gift that might be useful. If you help me to retrieve her, she might be of use and join your guard..."

Aro cut me off. "So, Carlisle, you have not only called to flaunt your flagrant disregard for the law, but you have the audacity to petition my available resources? You wish me to assist you in collecting your human? The same human you left meandering around in the world with such damning knowledge of our kind? Carlisle, I believed you to be more discrete than this."

Anger began to loom just under the surface and threatened to boil over. Edward reached across the table and grabbed my arm, willing me to stay calm and collected. "So, you'll deny my petition? I thought our friendship meant more than that. I thought that, regardless of the law, you would, at the very least, listen to my plea. The girl will be a powerful addition to your collection. Please…whatever you know."

"Stefan and Vladimir wish to use her to mount an attack. She is the piéce de résistance of their collection, and I must admit that I covet her for myself, as well. The Romanians are now composed of a rather remarkable army of talented and powerful vampires. So numerous, in effect, that their collection might rival my own, minus Jane and Alec, of course. But that's neither here nor there. We have disposable resources to offer a proper resistance.

"Now, before I lay down my decision, were there any other sins you wished to repent? Sins that have not been repented tend to weigh heavily around one's neck, my old friend. I would hate for them to become _your_ noose."

"Dear friend, we speak of my only crimes," I said dispassionately. Aro was digging for information regarding Bella's blood, just as the Romanians had. Telling either faction might be suicide. So, until I knew what damning information that I would be offering up, I would keep my mouth shut.

"Well, then. I believe a compromise might be in order, my old friend. The Volturi would be pleased to offer you a complete pardon, in exchange for the heads of Stefan and Vladimir, so that I might watch them burn. Think fast, Carlisle! Young Isabella's life depends upon it," Aro said, his melodious laughter echoing through the receiver before it abruptly ended.

I held the receiver against my ear and allowed the buzz to fill my mind. Apathy replaced the fury that I'd felt moments prior. Aro had given me several options: submit to death, hand over a potential piece of damning evidence regarding Bella, or kill the Romanians. All of the aforementioned tasks seemed undesirable options.

I couldn't help but admire Aro's clever ploy, all of which would make him the victor, regardless of which option I chose. If my family were to succeed in defeating Stefan and Vladimir, Aro would assimilate the Romanian guard. With their enemies thwarted, the Volturi would become an unstoppable force. If we were to lose, Aro would assimilate any remaining family members into his collection, if any of us survived the skirmish. In either situation, Bella would be lost to us and fair game to _him_. Aro coveted her power just as much as the Romanians, that much was evident. But unlike the Romanians, Aro always acquired and possessed the things he desired.

**Bella**

* * *

"Edward!" I cried. "My Edward? _NO, NO, NO!_ I refuse to exchange my life for his. I won't hand him over to the likes of you two!"

"You cannot still care for the boy after all this time?" Stefan grasped me by the chin and forced me to look into his eyes, reading which read whatever emotion betrayed me. "Ah, you do still care for the boy! Poor, sweet Isabella still pines for her beloved dark prince. How utterly charming.

"Wake up, child. The Cullen family was cruel. They promised you forever on a silver platter. I am quite surprised that you would remain so assiduous about keeping them protected—Edward, in particular. Carlisle's family disposed of you like an unwanted pet, essentially dropping you off along the side of the road like a canine. For having such a fiery spirit and brilliant mind, Isabella Swan, you are quite unwise in the ways of the world."

"I will die before I let you have him!"

"Well, then, Ms. Swan. You find yourself in quite a conundrum. You will give me neither the boy nor yourself? This situation is quite poignant," Stefan said thoughtfully, dropping my chin and locking eyes with Vladimir. "That will never do…never do at all. Miss Swan seems to enjoy being obstinate. Brother, what shall we do to rectify the circumstance?"

Vladimir slowly stalked towards me and raised his hand. I cowered with my hands over my face, awaiting his wrath. I had no weapons to defend myself or bargain with. He and Stefan laughed maniacally. "Now, now! Finally showing some obeisance are we?"

I straightened my shoulders and looked both the leaders in the eye, wanting nothing more that to spit at their feet. "No. I'll never be subservient, nor will I lie in either of your beds. But…it seems as though I have no choice but to serve you. I grant to your wish, on one condition. When you regain your rightful place on the throne, you must destroy me."

"My, my. What choices you have placed before us. Kill our crowning jewel on the eve of our victory? That does not seem like an acceptable compromise. But nevertheless, we shall deliberate your conditions," Stefan cooed delightfully, motioning behind me. "Nicolae, please take our guest to her chambers. Keep her safe and secure until we have reached an acceptable decision. We have much to discuss…much to discuss, indeed."

Nicolae grasped me by the crook of the arm and bowed, addressing the ancients appropriately. Then he gently tugged me out of the room. However, before we reached the double doors, I heard Stefan address Vladimir. "We seemed to have underestimated the girl, Vladimir. Her tenacity and fiery spirit will be a nice addition to the collection."

"Yes, dear brother. If we can control that obstinence, she will be a force to be reckoned with, indeed."

We stopped just outside the throne room. Once the doors closed, Nicolae turned to me and reached out a tentative hand, gingerly stroking my cheek. I winced. "That cheek," he said softly. "Kitten, that looks ghastly. It's swelling up horribly. The bruise will damage your beautiful face. Let me get you some snow for the swelling."

_I'm sure your hand would be just fine,_ I mused to myself.

"I'm sure my cheek will be fine." I gently pushed his hand away.

I knew all about bruises. On any given day of the week, I always seemed to sport a multitude of bruises. By the time one showed up, I rarely knew its cause. If the throbbing in my jaw was any indication, this bruise would most definitely stick around for awhile.

"Just the same, I want to do it."

_Damn it, Bella. Don't fall for his flattery. Use it instead!_

I smiled shyly at Nicolae, twirling a piece of hair around my finger. "There is something you can do for me."

"I told you that I would do anything for you," he said genuinely.

"I need food and water, Nicolae. I'll die without it. I'm a human, remember? Weak." I paced the area and laughed without humor. "Plus, I don't think Stefan and Vladimir would give me much of anything after that horrid display in the throne room. They'll want to punish me."

"Then I shall secure you this sustenance, kitten. You have my word." His eyes sparkled with joy. Being able to serve me made him happy and strangely enough, his happiness filled me with contentment.

_Score one for flirting! I wonder what else I can get my aficionado to do?_

We began walking at a leisurely pace. Nicolae didn't seem to mind walking slowly, but even then, I had to jog occasionally to keep up. At the bottom of the last staircase, he stopped, curled his fingers at his sides, and growled deep in his chest. Then, he spun towards me quickly and grasped me by the shoulders, his garnet eyes boring into mine. I squeaked and jumped, my heart thrumming wildly in my chest.

"I swear to all that's holy, I want to kill Vladimir for striking you. The only thing that stops me is death. Not that I'm afraid to meet my second death, mind you, but if I meet the final dawn, I cannot protect you." Nicolae smiled wryly at his last comment and dropped his hands, softening slightly. "Plus, if I perished, who would supply you with weapons in my absence?"

A smile spread across my face and I laughed, my cheek protesting at the movement. The action was involuntary and couldn't be helped. He held out his arm, and I encircled it with my own. The two of us began walking again, keeping up a steady pace and exchanged polite conversation. His playful nature reminded me of the Quileutes or Emmett and a pang of sorrow filled my heart.

"Will you get reprimanded, Nicolae?"

"Please, call me Nick. I'm certain that I will, but don't worry for my safety, kitten." He patted me in the hollow of my back and laughed without humor. "Whatever the penalty, just hearing you wield your demands, made any punishment worth the pain."

We stopped just outside the door to my room. He turned towards me, dropped his arm, and really gazed at me, drinking me in. I gazed into his burgundy eyes— the tell tale sign of a non-vegetarian lifestyle. This would be my lifestyle now and it revolted me. Whenever I thought of becoming a vampire, my diet always included animal blood. However, I had agreed to this lifestyle to save Edward's life, so I would endure it just long enough to secure the assholes their throne.

Nick unlocked the door and bowed, motioning me into the room with a flourish of an arm. I walked into my room partially and spun around, a small smile creasing my lips.

"Will you do something else for me?"

"Anything, kitten!" Nick smiled wryly.

"I need to get word to the Cullens. Do you think you could send a courier without getting caught?"

"Not only will I not get caught, I can do better than a courier, pretty girl," he said softly in my ear. I shuddered.

Nick dug around and extracted something small from a hidden pocket in his vest, and dropped it in my hand, curling my fingers around it. He placed a finger over his lips when my eyes lit up with joy.

"Nick, my name is Bella. You call me Bella." I reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling widely.

With the item securely held against my chest, I ran into my room and jumped belly first onto my bed. The door whooshed closed behind me and the lock clicked. I flipped over to my back and opened my hand. A small, ancient, black cell phone rested in my palm. I rolled over to my stomach and buried my face in a pillow, screaming with joy. A low chuckle emanated from just outside my door.

A tiny envelope slid under the door. I leaped off the bed, padded softly over to the door, and scooped it up, ripping it open with fervor. I shakily pulled out the tiny slip of parchment and looked at it with awe. On the beautiful paper, neatly printed in red ink, was a name and number. _The name and number. _

**Carlisle**** Cullen 1-555-445-1255**

**You owe me, little kitten. Best regards, Nick.**

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	12. 12-Recollection

Pardon this chapter, please. It has yet to be though the beta.

Paragraphs in italic are a flashback.

* * *

**_The hippo of recollection stirred in the muddy waters of the mind."  
― Terry Pratchett, Soul Music_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM.* _**

**_Chapter 12-Recollection_**

**_ Bella_**

* * *

I held the parchment in one hand and the phone in the other, staring down at the number in awe. The possible end to my agony was within my grasp, yet I hesitated, not knowing the exact reason. I'd asked him and he had wholeheartedly given me what I'd asked for. But the looming threat of my favor tainted my victory.

_Dial the number_, I thought. _It's easy. Do it!_

It seemed preposterous to ignore the lifeline that Nicolae had so generously provided me. He had an angle. Most everyone in or around my life generally did, and I needed to uncover it quickly before I fell into the trap. I have let people into my personal life before and the results had been disastrous.

I opened the phone and stared at the numbers. Each number was lit up like a beacon of hope and every time I pressed one of the glowing keys a song would lighten the anxiety, encouraging me to continue. Once the eleven-digit number shone brightly on the screen, a wave of calm swept over me.

However, when it was time to press the send key, I couldn't. My finger hovered just above the glowing red button. The longer I looked at it the more it resembled a detonator. Whether I pushed the shining key or not, it would most defiantly result in someone's destruction. Of course, not calling would result in my own death. Could I be so selfish to substitute any of the Cullens to the same fate? Hadn't I already proved that I wouldn't allow that to happen? I agreed to become one of the clinically undead to save the man I loved.

These last few days had transformed Bella Swan into someone almost unrecognizable. I had become courageous, surprising even myself, and in each instance, I could have died but something within me refused to give up. Now, due to my actions, I would be forced to relinquish that power to someone else. I at least owed them a proper goodbye; apologize for acting like a crazed lunatic in their living room. I pressed the send key and held the receiver to my ear, shaking with anticipation.

"This is Carlisle," he said somberly, sighing heavily into the phone.

"Carlisle?" I croaked. "This is Bella…"

Carlisle cut me off. "Bella? Bella? Bella, darling, how are you? Where are you?"

"I'm somewhere in Romania, Carlisle, but I don't know where exactly. Hey, I'm only calling to say I'm sorry for acting like a child and I'm going to be alright. I don't really blame you for Charlie's death and I forgive you for leaving me. I understand now why you did it."

"Oh, baby girl! Don't apologize for anything. We're coming for you; I promise you we will move heaven and earth to save you!"

"Don't come. Please don't come. Vladimir and Stefan are capricious creatures. The two of them would enjoy the skirmish and revel in punishing me for your actions. They made that painfully clear tonight. I couldn't bear it if they killed any of you. Too many people have died to protect me. I couldn't handle adding to the tally."

"Bella, honey, don't worry about us please…"

Carlisle's voice was overshadowed by a dreadfully loud crash. A burst of adrenaline surged though my body. Chaos echoed through the corridor. I darted off my bed and backed myself into a corner. Someone or something was coming though that door and the thought made me tremble with anxiety. My pulse quickened and my breathing in short quick pants.

However, just as I was getting my breathing under control, a body exploded through the large wooden door and showered me with wood fragments and sawdust. The forward momentum drilled the body into the hearth. He fell in a heap on the rug. I dropped the phone and cowered with my hands wound tightly around my head, screaming with horror.

A cold marble hand wrenched me upright. I cried out in pain as he tightened his hand around my broken wrist. He tossed me against the wall like a rag doll. The air rushed out of my lungs and I tried desperately to regain each breath.

"Bella! Bella!" the voice yelled from the receiver.

Laurent's garnet eyes sparkled with amusement. He smiled wryly and bent forward to pick up the phone with his free hand, placing it against his ear. "Hello, Carlisle." Pause. "No, I am terribly sorry, Carlisle. Bella is indisposed, at the moment." Yelling. "She's been quite the naughty young lady—wielding weapons, threatening suicide, and conceding to the inevitable. Well, it was a pleasure, but I have things to do and people to kill. So I bid you au revoir."

Laurent closed the phone and tossed it over his shoulder. "The Cullens were not supposed to be part of this equation, Isabella! The Volturi watches Carlisle's coven like a hawk. If Aro does not already know of the Romanian coup, he soon will! Victoria and I should have killed you years ago. Instead of…wait how is your father these days?"He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and whispered softly in my ear."Has he massacred the town yet? Or is he rotting in the ground?"

Laurent grabbed me by the shoulders and shook my body forcefully, hoping to break my silence or my spirit. But I remained immobile—silent and gazed into his cold, calculative eyes. The smugness that spread across his flawless lips dredged up the forbidden memory—a memory that I had locked away. Laurent grasped me around my throat and squeezed. I clawed furiously at his hand, garnering a malicious laugh from the raven haired vampire. Black spots sprouted before my eyes and the room became foggy. I slipped into a deep, thick unconsciousness, unwillingly pulled into those last moments of Charlie's life.

_Darkness bathed my little house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and darkness made me worry, it was far too early for my father to be in bed, especially on a game night. This was football season and Charlie always stayed up late to watch his favorite teams strive for that coveted Super Bowl title._

_Occasionally, Billy would come over to join Charlie, but tonight Jake would be gracing us with his presence. His team was up against Charlie's, so I had no doubt the house would echo with the boisterous jabs they hurled at one another._

_It had been long night at Newton's outfitters, and I was dead tired, but I still needed to either order pizza or make dinner for the boys. However, tonight I wanted nothing more than to rest my weary body in warm bath salts, and let the worries of the day dissolve into the water. _

_As I jumped out of the old truck and began to walk up the stairs, I had an ominous feeling grow in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong, off. I placed a tentative hand on the doorknob and turned—locked. That's strange, I thought._

_I took the hide-a-key from over the door, placed it in the lock, and slowly disengaged the mechanism. The door slowly creaked open, wafting a salty, yet rather rusty smell into my nose. Nausea twisted my stomach. Blood was spilled somewhere in the house. I laid an unsteady hand on the light switch and flipped it on but found the room empty. Charlie's gun was hanging on the peg, which meant he was home from work. The Chief rarely left his gun unattended. If he were gone, he would lock it up in the safe. This revelation worried me._

_"Dad? Are you here?" I called out, but I didn't receive an answer. "Dad?" I yelled again, taking a cursory glance of the downstairs._

_My hand rested on the banister. The need to go up the stairs was great, but at the same time, fear held me in one place. When I flipped the light over the stairs, I knew where the smell was coming from. Blood was everywhere. Thick, red liquid coated the walls, banister, and top stairs. A sign of a struggle was apparent with pictures and plaques hanging at strange angles. _

_A light sheen of sweat formed over my brow and upper lip. I didn't run up the stairs, instead, I took them one at a time, trying to breathe normally and will myself to stay conscious. Blood had always made me queasy and the fact that it was most likely Charlie's blood made the sensation worse._

_I followed the rusty smell to my room and slipped in a pool of wetness on the floor. I fell against the doorway, but caught myself just before I toppled to the ground._

_A man's ragged voice called out to me. "Bella, run, get out of here!" _

_"But we're just about ready to have fun," a childlike voice rang out. _

_My heart sank._

_The light flicked on and I squinted at the contrast of dark to light. Victoria stood by my open window. A listless Charlie lay across one arm covered in his own blood. Fresh blood ran out the corners of her mouth and her linen shirt was quickly sodden with the garnet liquid. She smiled at me and revealing pink teeth, obviously the remnants of her meal._

_The sight made me gag._

_"What a pleasant surprise, Bella! Your father and I have just been getting to know each other, but when I asked about you he refused to tell me of your whereabouts," she purred and stroked his hair. "So we played a little game. Tell me what I want to know or die, it's my favorite game!"_

_"Isabella," a velvety man's voice whispered in my ear, his heavy, French accent flowing off his tongue like a serpent's hiss. I jumped._

_Laurent brushed my hair to one side and nuzzled my neck. I drew away quickly, but he grabbed me by the shoulders and held me tight. I kicked and thrashed about, but it was a futile attempt and it only served to delight my redheaded foe._

_"Let him go," I said icily._

_"Don't be like that. Victoria and I have missed you," he said playfully._

_"You want me! Let him go!" I shrieked._

_"As you wish," Victoria said dropping Charlie in a heap on the floor._

_Laurent released me and I ran to him. I pulled Charlie's lifeless body into my lap and cradled his head to my chest. Each breath came in labored pulls. My father tried to speak, but I laid a hand on his lips and shook my head. _

_Charlie attempted to remain still, but was soon overcome with the pain and scolding heat of the bite. I had little doubt that his flesh was ablaze. I knew the feeling quite well, as James had bitten me once upon a time. But there would be no extraction of venom, in his case. The Cullens had disappeared, leaving our mutual enemies with the ability to attack. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I said, as tears broke free and ran down my face._

_"I'm doing it for the joy of the kill, Bella- the pursuit of blood, and revenge. Of course, it's always been about revenge. I'm just sorry your boyfriend is going to miss this!" she squealed in delight._

_"Edward is gone!" I screamed. "There's nothing left to gain from revenge!"_

_Charlie began wailing with agony as the venom continued its course through his veins. He begged me to kill him and I wished I could. Victoria and Laurent burst out into fits of maniacal laughter before they embraced one another. Then the two despicable creatures locked lips, groping at one another in lustful exuberance. Their intense gratification with our pain was infuriating. I wanted to wipe the smiles off their smug faces, tear them apart, and feed the pieces to their pyres._

_Several howls echoed through the night, overshadowing Charlie's screams of agony. The thunder of dozens of massive paws echoed throughout the house and filled my ears with the pounding. Jake was coming. He was coming to save us, but he and the pack were too late. My father was too far into the transformation to save. _

_Identical looks of horror replaced the vampire's smug smiles. They spun around and scanned the room for the best escape route, deciding then on the open window. Victoria and Laurent launched themselves into the tree outside my room and darted into the trees. I sent a silent prayer for my brother's safety into the heavens, and for the purpose of my personal revenge, secretly hoped the wolves would painfully draw out my enemy's deaths._

_I heard the sounds of paws thudding up the stairs but I ignored them and focused solely on Charlie. Without the luxury of a vampire to extract the venom, the wolves could do only one thing to save my father from his inevitable fate, and the thought of losing him stabbed me in the chest. A great chasm opened in my heart. I leaned my forehead against my father and tears streamed down my cheeks in a great river of sorrow. _

_The wolves padded into my room, the enormous red-brown wolf, my best friend, leaned his warm nose against my cheek. I looked into his all too knowing eyes and nodded. The end came quickly. Charlie never felt a thing. However, what he didn't feel I did and the sight haunted my dreams. No one should ever have to witness such atrocities._

_As I gazed into the vacant lifeless eyes of my father, the deep rich chocolate glazed over into a startling red. I shrieked at the sight and pushed my body away from those eyes. Never in my dreams had he awoken from death and he certainly never becomes a vampire. I had witnessed Jacobs's razor-sharp teeth sink deep into his trachea, his remaining blood flowed out of the wound and stifled his last, raspy breath._

I cowered in the corner with my eyes tightly closed and wrapped my arms around my head, sobbing uncontrollably. A great plume of stifling purple smoke wafted into my nose and the rancid smell stuck in my throat, causing me to gag.

"Isabella, come. We must leave this room," a velvet man's voice called out. He touched me on the shoulder.

An involuntary scream left my lips and caused me to ingest more of the putrid air which slowly engulfed the room. The owner of the voice gently scooped me up into his arms and carried me into fresher air. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled, the scent was wonderful and vaguely familiar.

"Edward, you did come," I said hoarsely. I looked up into my saviors eyes, but they did not belong to Edward. These were the cold red eyes of a murderer.

"No, I am afraid you are stuck with me," he said with a chuckle. "How are you feeling, kitten?"

"Like shit, thank you. Nicolae, what the fuck happened in there?" I shrieked and felt a throbbing in the throat.

"Something unsavory… involving your friend. I seem to do stupid things when it comes to you," he said playfully. "Can you stand?"

"No," I croaked and then regretted it.

We stopped in front of a turret window. He held me cradled in his arms the overlooked the vast courtyard. The rush of cool air felt wonderful and I took large mouthfuls of the clean, unpolluted oxygen. I gazed out the window and watched the snow fall lightly to the ground.

"Did you kill the bastard, Nicolae?"

"Nick. Please call me Nick."

"Nick, why did you bother? I'm dead regardless, at least if I were dead, I wouldn't be a vampire."

"Isabella, it's my job to protect you. It is my sister's job to keep Vladimir and Stefan clueless and happy," he said pointedly.

"Wait, what?" I jerked my head around and gazed up into his eyes, confusion clouding my face.

Nick smiled widely and looked off into the distance. He knew his statement was cryptic. However, he remained silent and relished in his secret knowledge.

"Laurent was aggravating me anyway." Nick chuckled under his breath. "It's a pity, really. I always hate destroying another of our kind. However, it was necessary. Anyone who lays a hand on you will suffer a similar fate.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. I've sent my sister to secretly bring one of your friends to the castle. I rather favor you and I don't wish you to be alone in your final hour. That's two favors now, little kitten. How will you ever repay me?" Nick chuckled softly and kissed my hair.

I groaned. This situation sucked ass.

**_Jasper_**

Apprehension and fury washed over me in great waves, the intensity of their emotions nearly overwhelmed me. The three hulking monstrosities were practically seething to get their teeth into my flesh. I had the overwhelming urge to rip one of the smelly mongrels to sheds in an attempt to quell their crushing emotions. The appeal to maim and destroy was genuine and pressing, goading me to exert my dominance. However, there were larger problems at hand, and I could be the bigger man and set my nature aside. I only hoped the three of them would do the same.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen? You don't belong here anymore. What have you done with Bella? I will tear all of you to shreds if you've hurt her," the smallest of the three demanded, shoving me in the chest with two open palms.

I straightened my stance and took a step closer, grabbing him around the neck. He and his pack mates began to vibrate, growling deep in their chests. "Listen to me, mutt! And calm the fuck down. I came upon her abandoned vehicle and after some investigation I sensed the presence of others of our kind and blood…her blood."

"We don't need the help of a bunch of filthy leeches! The pack is obligated to keep her safe. Leave us to our job and we'll find her…"

I cut the man off and shook him violently. "If you were obligated to keep her safe, than why the fuck is she missing? Tell me that! You do need our help, whether you want it or not. I believe we are dealing with the worst of our kind, the malevolent, bloodthirsty type that won't hesitate to kill the girl. The thought of more than you, dog, but I suggest we place our pride and prejudices aside and work together."

Pushing the boy aside, I stepped back and found I was surrounded. The three of them formed a triangle around me. I was far from worried. Sure, I was outnumbered but they were unskilled fighters and I could easily maneuver away from them.

The largest of the three came forward, trembling slightly, fists clenched at his side. "My name is Sam and I'm the pack leader. As much as I dislike the thought of teaming up, I suppose we don't have a choice in the matter. If this were any other situation, I would've tore you to pieces, bloodsucker!"

"I agree wholeheartedly, Sam. I'd much prefer to keep this matter between my family and myself. But it would be remiss of me to ignore your knowledge of the area. And it seems you're bound to protect her. So shall we place our hatred aside and focus solely on Bella?"

Sam extended his hand and I encircled it with my own, shaking his hand with a small amount of reservation. "Agreed."

"We'll find her, don't you worry," the smallest snapped.

I wasn't entirely sure. With vampires in the vicinity, any number of things could transpire— ugly things.

The four of us spoke briefly about working together. We agreed on First Beach as a meeting place, although it was not their first choice of destinations. Per the treaty, the reservation was strictly prohibited. Location aside, it was close to the truck, so they reluctantly agreed. Once out of the public eye, they would phase, and once at the beach, we would all track the scent to the source.

It worried me slightly that the three of them would not be the only wolves accompanying me on this mission. They had informed me that the other six would meet us at the beach. I would be sorely outnumbered at that point, if they wished to dispose of me, it would be far too easy a task. Even the God of War had a weakness, much to my dismay.

We all piled into our prospective vehicles and I led the way, squealing the tires on the Porsche on the wet pavement. Cramming my foot harshly on the pedal and shifting the car into a higher gear, the engine responded, shooting me through the curves with relative ease. The little yellow car transported me to the beach far faster than their truck, Soon I found myself waiting outside my vehicle when they pulled in beside me.

The three men jumped out of the vehicle and sauntered towards me. In the blink of an eye, we were shortly joined by six huge wolves, all of whom slunk lithely out of the trees and proceeded to flank me from all sides. My predicament had turned grave in a heartbeat, and I suddenly had a fight or flight sensation sprout up inside of me.

The leader walked up in front of me and stopped, looking me up and down with disgust. "Let's go," he said, motioning towards the forest.

I followed his direction slowly, albeit reluctantly, looking back over my shoulder occasionally, hoping that I would not succumb to a nearly ten to one ambush. They stayed close, but did not ambush me, to my great relief. Once in the forest I watched in fascination as the three humans curled in upon themselves, writhing on the ground as they transformed into three more of the large and menacing animals. I spun around in a circle, finding myself surrounded by nine wolves of various sizes and colors.

The largest of the group, a massive, black wolf, motioned his head to the others and they all took off into the trees. I followed, but found myself flanked by two of the smaller wolves. We all moved seamlessly through the trees, barely making a sound. The wolves, I found, could equally match vampires with their speed. Their large sinuous bodies, razor sharp teeth, and talons could dismember our kind in a moment. The strategist inside me hoped if we were ever to have occasion, that I could convince them to become our allies.

It only took a couple of minutes to make it back to the truck, and we spread out, tracking all the scents that surrounded the area. While I had only picked up one vampire at the truck, there were dozens on the surrounding rocks, intermingled, and lingering in the trees. I was not acquainted with any of the vampire's scents, save one, and I knew him well. A shiver crept up my spine.

Laurent—a cunning and unscrupulous creature, who would murder in broad daylight if it would further his agenda. What purpose would he fulfill in following Bella? Whatever it was, I could not imagine it would be pleasant.

I clambered up the rocks and perched myself right below the guard rail and inhaled again. The same. However, Laurent stayed just below, allowing someone else to abduct Bella. Typical cowardly behavior. Or perhaps, brilliant, who knows?

My phone rang as I contemplated his involvement in this ordeal. The wolves glared up at me, stalking up the rocks towards me. I placed my hands out in front of me in a gesture of submission. "It's ok. My wife…she's checking in on the progress. She knows Bella is missing."

I flipped the phone open and held the receiver to my ear. "Alice, I hope this is fucking good, because I am in a precarious situation at the moment."

"Jasper, I have been calling and calling, but I can't see you anywhere. I thought you were dead! Then we received a courier from Romania. They have Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"The Romanians? Why?"

"They want to use her gift, well her vampire gift, as a weapon against the Volturi." Alice voice was panicked and I found myself stiffening with anxiety.

Shutting the phone, I scurried back down the rocks and stood in the midst of the wolves. They gazed up at me and several of them began growling. The black beast turned his head from side-to-side and a deep bark emanated from his throat.

"My wife knows who has Bella." I glanced around at all the wolves. "I just need someone to phase back human."

Two of the wolves transformed back into men and stood before me naked. I relayed the information that Alice had given, minus the vampire gift thing. They told me that the only vampire scent they recognized was one, Laurent, and they believed they had destroyed him along with Victoria.

"Our traditions have bound us all to protect Bella," one of the men said fiercely.

I had absolutely no idea what that fucking declaration meant. However, neither did I care. What ever help I could garner to save Bella, regardless of the particulars, would be one step closer to bringing her home.

"We should convene at my house and go over the specifics. There are seven of us and I understand if you all wish to attend. I wish to reiterate that we mean you no harm. We all wish to save Bella."

"I will bring all of the wolves. And I will be the only one who remains human for precautionary purposes," Sam said authoritatively.

I stifled a laugh, envisioning Sam beating himself on the chest in declaration of his status.

"So be it."

I led the Quileutes back to Seattle. They choose to follow in their animal forms, never laying down the gauntlet, but ready for a betrayal or attack, nonetheless. This was an understandable tactic. They were strategists just like me. We were nothing more than mortal enemies, brought together out of necessity and a common goal. Nevertheless, that didn't mean we trusted one another. Therefore, we kept our distance from one another and never subjected ourselves the opportunity to eradicate one another, but rather to save a beloved member from an untimely demise.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I extracted the little, silver phone and studied the caller ID. It was Alice. When I answered, her tone indicated she was in distress.

"Jazz, what's going on? I cannot see anything! You're a blank," Alice said shakily.

"I believe the reason for you lack of foresight resides with the Quileutes. I have been with them all day."

"Why are you with the wolves?" she said her voice mixed with curiosity and anguish.

"We are forging an alliance. They have offered their help to regain Bella. Meet me at the bottom of the stairs in about half an hour"

"You need to get here as soon as possible. A lot has transpired since our last call. I can't talk about it over the phone," Alice said vehemently and hung up the phone.

_What else has transpired in my absence? What else have I allowed to happen? _

Alice's statement worried me and twisted a knot in the pit of my stomach. This month had become the worst September in the history of time, one unfortunate moment in time that all began with one tiny paper cut. Furthermore, each event had since snowballed out of control, causing a torrential downpour of misery.

Several days ago, I made a promise to myself. I vowed to change the course of Edward's fate regardless of the consequences and I refused to give up now. Come hell or high water I intended to make our coven complete again.

I took off into the trees and gazed behind me as my newest allies snaked through the trees behind me. Once I stepped on to our land, I felt my family's emotions, swirling around me in droves. I sprinted out of the outcropping of trees and quickly crossed the courtyard, meeting Alice at the bottom of the stairs. I launched myself towards her and spun, tucking her behind my back. Territorially, I pushed her backwards up the stairs, desperate to keep my mate safe.

Minutes passed and my anxiety grew exponentially. I watched in horror as the wolves began slinking out of the trees, and I realized that there was more that just the nine of them.

_Those fuckers were ambushing us! Filthy mutts!_

"We're fucked," Emmett said, walking up behind me and laying his hand on my shoulder.

The wolves descended on us, slinking into the courtyard like large cats stalking their prey. Of course, that was exactly what we were. Prey, courtesy of me. Damn it. The animals surrounded us from all sides. We were sorely outnumbered. However, I did not believe we were outmatched. Therefore, I surmised a quick tactic to divide and conquer.

However, before I had the chance to relay my strategy to my family, a golden-cloaked vampire lithely glided out of the trees. The vampire closed the gap between the wolves.

The wolves turned and pounced at the cloaked being, but an invisible shockwave met the massive animal's forward momentum and propelled them backwards. The animals moved through the air as easily as leaves blew across the sky. The beasts crashed into the fountain and a great cascade of water erupted from the ground and showered us with the frigid water.

Each wolf found themselves in a similar situation as the vampire seamlessly weaved through the crumpled bodies. My family and I tensed, readying ourselves for an attack.

"I was wrong before," Emmett whispered in my ear. "Now we're fucked!"

"Do you hear anything, Edward?" I asked.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. She is evading my thoughts. She knows I can read minds, and she's taunting me," Edward said regretfully.

The cloaked individual moved silently across the grounds. Not a one of us moved in fear of the power that the cloaked being could wield. Alice grabbed my arm and held on tightly. I patted her hand in response.

The vampire stopped at the bottom of the stairs and dropped the hood to the cloak, revealing the loveliest creature I had ever laid eyes on. She had lovely, ivory skin and pale blonde hair that hung long and sleek down her back. The only thing that ruined her lovely face was her eyes. They were a startling shade of red.

"I hope those animals were not your friends," she said with a giggle. "If they were, well you will have to relay my apology. I'm terribly sorry about the mess, but at least there will be no confrontation."

"No, the mutts are not our friends," Emmett said dryly. "Thanks, I think."

Carlisle walked forward and held out his hand. She encircled it with both of hers. "Alana, it pleases me to see you again. How is Nicolae?"

"Oh my dearest, Carlisle, it has been far too long. It pleases me to see you after all this time. Nicolae is well. He is tending to your girl at the moment," she said cordially, kissing each cheek.

"What do we owe the honor of your presence?" Carlisle stated cordially.

Alana turned towards me and sauntered up the stairs. She held out her hand and I mirrored Carlisle's gesture out of respect. She snatched my hand and a jolt of electricity ignited my whole body. Everything within me felt alive, almost euphoric, even the hair on my arms stood on end. I pulled away quickly.

"Isabella is to be turned vampire three moons from now and my brother sent me to collect of the Cullens as a gift for her transformation. You see he's hoping to garner her affections. Don't ask me why I agreed. Nick is my weakness and I would do anything to please him. Besides, I play for both regimes, and I have decided that I need and want a powerful vampire at my side. The God of War would be quite useful in my endeavors."

"Me? Why me?" I said stupidly. "Not Edward?"

"No, I do not wish for Edward to join her." She frowned, but her garnet eyes sparkled with amusement. "He's competition. Let us not add gasoline to the fire. Plain and simple, we have an empath but we do not have a mind reader, plus, Edward is off limits. Isabella bargained her humanity to save the little snipe's life."

"She bargained her life for mine?" Edward snapped. "What was she thinking?"

_Yes. What was she thinking?_

At lightning speed, Alana snatched Edward's hand and looked deep into his eyes. At first, he resisted but then he became motionless and gazed unseeing in her eyes. A euphoric almost sexual feeling engulfed Edward's mind and in a brief flash, I was able to step into his thoughts. Alana was siphoning his power and I could wade through his thoughts. My power had never allowed me to see into someone else's mind, yet that is exactly what I was witnessing. The sights, sounds, and emotions ebbed and flowed within me, empowering me with a new sense of self.

"I have a unique talent. Aro does not even know. By one touch, I can glean anyone's individual talent and wield it as my own. I only allow him to read what I wish him to read. Yes, stealing power is rather unscrupulous, but I must play Aro's game in order to win his game," she said stroking his cheek. "Thank you darling."

"Wha…what the hell did you do to me?" Edward stuttered and pulled away.

"Nothing permanent," Alana reached up and caressed his cheek again.

I looked over at Carlisle and could tell that he was carefully considering something. I could feel the determination and confusion swirl around in his head. The others had varying levels of anxiety rolling off their psyches. "I was under the impression that Stefan and Vladimir held Bella and not Aro."

"Vladimir and Stefan currently have possession of the girl. However, not for long. Aro wants her for himself," Alana said formally

"Aro told Carlisle if we were to kill the Romanians that he would both forgive our transgressions and release the girl," Edward stated shakily.

"You need to take that matter up with him. At present, I am merely a courier for Isabella," she said holding out her hand. "Come with me, Major, and let us celebrate a new chapter in her life!"

I felt slightly overwhelmed, drowning in a myriad of borrowed emotions. It seemed as though we would be fighting against two separate factions, two of the most powerful and deadly in the vampire world. The situation seemed eerily familiar to me. While in the employment of Maria, we were always at odds with different factions, annihilating specific targets for power. Now, I seemed as though I would need to draw on that experience to save my family's life.

Alice had been correct. Far too many things had occurred since we had spoken last. I gazed into her eyes, wishing beyond all else that we could communicate telepathically. Could she see our futures? She understood and shook her head. I leaned down, kissed her on the head, and wrapped my arms around her, sighing deeply.

The family found themselves in new waters. They had never had to fight for their way of life as Maria and I had done. Therefore, this battle would be especially difficult for them to accept, especially alone. We would require help in order to kill the Romanians, but I would need to leave that up to Carlisle and the family. My primary purpose was to retrieve Bella.

"I'll come," I told Alana.

"Jasper, no! You can't go alone," Alice screamed, pulling my face towards me and pleading with her eyes.

"It should be me that goes," Edward stated. "I am the primary reason that Bella was captured."

"All of you must stay here and figure out a way to get me back," I said forcefully.

I turned to Alice, cupped my hands around her tiny face, and kissed her with everything within my soul. I feared that I may never see her again, so I studied her face carefully, memorizing every aspect of her lovely face for future reflection. "I love you," I told her. She whispered heartfelt words and sent a wave of love and devotion. Then I turned and addressed Carlisle. "Call Aro and tell him we will do his bidding. Find help. Ask everyone you know, Carlisle. Call Peter and Charlotte. We cannot fight this fight alone. We need numbers. Once I asses the situation, I will call with a battle strategy."

Behind me, I could feel the Quileutes began to regain consciousness. Their emotions were all in various stages of rage and confusion.

Alana was at Sam's head in an instant and she crouched over him menacingly and ran a long red fingernail across his cheek, growling ferociously.

"What have you done to us?" Sam yelled as he writhed naked on the ground.

"I have disabled you, shifter. You will be unable to change forms for several hours. Therefore, I suggest you play nice. These vampires will cause you no harm. However, if you attack again, I will return and annihilate your entire species. I have little love for vampire hunters," she hissed.

"Come Jasper. We mustn't dally. Isabella's death day is approaching," she said, holding out her hand to me.

"Wait!" Edward yelled. "Bella needs me! I have to see her and apologize."

"Edward, you anger me. Be a good boy and do as you are told," she purred and turned her alluring eyes upon him.

He paused and I could feel all the apprehension drain out of him. Standing stalk still he nodded to her in a sort of trance, agreeing to stay.

I reluctantly took Alana's hand and the two of us disappeared into the trees, leaving my life and all of my loved ones behind. A swell of sorrow filled me. _Who would we lose in this battle?_


End file.
